Dueling Titans
by A Pair of New Shoes
Summary: It's Titan versus Titan when a Duel Monsters tournament starts in Jump City. Who will duel who? Who will be crowned champion?
1. The Tournament

Notes: Well here we are again. This has been in my head for a while now.

(I've gone back to change a few things. All the cards will be called by there Japanese names, since they're much better, with the English version following so you can look them up later.)

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans or Yu-Gi-Oh, as much as I'd like to.

Dueling Titans

Ch. 1: The Tournament

* * *

"I win."

"Dude, no way!"

It was a typical day at Titans Tower and Beast Boy had challenged Raven to a game of Duel Monsters. Of course Raven won and he lost.

"How could I lose?"

"Looks like you need more practice," Raven replied.

Then they both noticed the other three members were watching them duel.

"You were most excellent, Friend Raven," Starfire exclaimed.

"Yeah, great," Cyborg said, "Now what's on TV?"

Just as Cy turned on the TV a commercial came up.

_This weekend Jump City will be hosting a duel monster tournament_ _downtown. Everyone is welcome to participate and the winner will receive a cash prize of one million dollars. There are no restrictions as to what's in your deck, just basic game rules. Plus all who enter get a free duel disk. Enter today!_

Everyone just stared until Beast Boy shouted,

"DUDE! With that money I could finally buy me a moped. Oh, and plus it sounds like fun."

Raven said, "I don't do fun."

"Ah, come on, Rae," BB pleaded, "Now you can show everyone what a great duelist you are."

"Plus," Robin spoke up, "We can all enter. Think what we could to with that money."

Raven gave in.

"Fine, if it'll stop all these speeches."

"Dudes, this tournament starts tomorrow. We better get ready."

"Wow, BB," Cyborg replied, "That's the smartest thing you've said today."

So they all began preparing for the competition tomorrow.

**yourmoveyourmoveyourmoveyourmoveyourmoveyourmoveyourmoveyourmoveyourmove**

At last, the day had arrived. That morning they made their way to downtown Jump City to sign up and noticed who else was there.

"Yo, Aqualad."

"Hey, Beast Boy."

"Speedy you're here."

"Of course, Robin."

"What up, Bumblebee?"

"I'm here to win, Sparky."

"Hello, Friends Mas y Menos."

"Buenos días, Señorita Starfire"

"Terra."

"Raven."

It turns out all ten (eleven actually, but they decided to count Mas and Menos as one person) of them signed up and were the only contestants. Then an announcement was made over a loudspeaker.

_Feel free to wander around while preparations are under way._

"Sweet,"Beast Boy said, "Maybe we should practice. Not that I need it."

"A little confident are we?" Raven asked.

"Marvelous!" Star shouted, "May we duel, Friend Raven?"

"Well, okay, Star, but I'm not going easy on you."

"Wonderful!"

"_Little does she know," _thought Raven, _"I have an advantage over her deck." _

"All right, Raven, let us duel!"


	2. Raven vs Starfire

Notes: Here's the next chapter already

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans or Yu-Gi-Oh, gosh!

Dueling Titans

Ch. 2: Practice Match: Raven vs. Starfire

* * *

Star: 8000

Rae: 8000

"I shall go first," declared Starfire, "I summon Petit Angel in defense mode and end my turn."

Petit Angel

Level 3

Fairy

Light

600/900

Raven just stared as the pink fairy appeared.

"I set a card face down and summon Giant Virus in attack mode."

Giant Germ

Level 2

Fiend/Effect

Dark

1000/100

A large, round, hairy creature appeared before Raven. Suddenly, the field grew dark.

"Then I'll play Darkness (Yami) which boosts my monster's stats and lowers yours by 200. I'll end my turn."

(GV: 1000/100 — 1200/300)(PA: 600/900 — 400/700)

"Why did you not attack?" Star asked, "I will sacrifice Petit Angel to summon Valkyrie."

Dark Witch

Level 5

Fairy

Light

1800/1700

(V: 1800/1700 — 1600/1500)

"Now I'll attack your Giant Virus."

The woman flew forward and stuck her spear through the virus.

Rae: 7600

Star: 8000

Suddenly, Star lost life points as well.

"How did that happen?" she wondered out loud.

Star: 7500

"When Giant Virus is sent to the graveyard by battle you take 500 points of damage and I can automatically summon two more Giant Viruses from my deck."

"I end my turn, Raven."

"Fine. I summon Grand Tiki Elder in attack mode."

Grand Tiki Elder

Level 4

Fiend

Dark

1500/800

A creepy, blue colored, masked shaman appeared on the field.

(GTE: 1500/800 — 1700/1000)

"Now it'll attack your monster."

The Fiend cast a spell and the Fairy disappeared.

Star: 7500

"And now my two viruses can attack you directly," Raven said as the germs swarmed over to Starfire.

Star: 5500

"I'll end my turn."

Star looked kind of shaken up, but drew a card.

"I shall set a card face down and summon Spirits of the Harp in defense mode."

Spirit of the Harp

Level 4

Fairy

Light

800/2000

A woman sitting next to a large harp appeared before Star.

"I shall end my turn."

'_Hmm, I can't attack with that thing on the field. So I'll just plan the final blow.'_ Raven thought, and then out loud she said, "I summon Melchid the Four-Face Beast."

Melchid the Four-Face Beast

Level 4

Fiend

Dark

1500/1200

An ugly monster made of four masks materialized.

(MtFFB: 1500/1200 — 1700/1400)

"I'll end my turn." "Marvelous, I summon Keldo in defense mode

Keldo

Level 4

Fairy/Effect

Light

1200/1600

A weird one-eyed fairy holding a shield appeared.

(K: 1200/1600 — 1000/1400)

"And play Broken Earth (Fissure) to destroy one of your germs without the losing of life points and end my turn."

"Star, this is about to end."

"What do you mean, Raven?"

"This final move will eliminate your life points."

"We shall see."

"Watch carefully, Star. I reveal my face down card Cyclone (Mystical Space Typhoon) to destroy that face down card."

"No, my Emissaries of Harmony (Waboku)!"

"Then play Thunder Bolt (Raigeki) to get rid of your monsters."

"Eeeeeeee!" Star screamed.

"Next I'll sacrifice Melchid and Tiki to summon one of the more powerful fiends, Masked Beast Death Guardius."

Just then a huge, sharp clawed, masked monster appeared. It stared at Star with two glowing red eyes.

Masked Beast Des Gardius

Level 8

Fiend/Effect

Dark

3300/2500

(MBDG: 3300/2500 — 3500/2700)

"Then I'll equip it with Malevolent Nuzzler to boost its attack by 700 and I'll also add Black Pendant to increase its attack by a further 500!" Raven shouted as her monster became stronger.

(MBDG: 3500/2700 — 4700/2700)

"Now, Giant Virus, attack her life points directly!" The germ shot at Star.

Star: 4500

"Finally, Death Guardius attack her and finish this duel!"

The fiend jumped at Star and sliced its claws at her duel disk.

Star: 0

"That was a glorious, if not creepy, duel, Raven."

"Whatever."

Beast Boy rushed over to Raven, "Dude, Rae, you were so totally awesome!"

"Thanks, Beast Boy, but it was no big deal. It's just practice."

"Oh yeah."

No one said anything for a while.

"So guys," Robin piped up, "Anyone want to practice with me?"

"I'll duel ya, man," Cy said, "Let's get it on!"


	3. Cyborg vs Robin

Notes: It took a while to strategize

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Dueling Titans

Ch. 3: Practice Match: Cyborg vs. Robin

* * *

Cy: 8000

Rob: 8000

"Let's duel!" Cy and Rob shouted as the game began. Cyborg went first.

"Here's an opening move for ya, Robby, I play Fusion (Polymerization) to fuse Lesser Dragon and Steel Ogre Grotto #1 to create Metal Dragon."

A wingless green and brown dragon merged with a large blue robot.

Metal Dragon

Level 6

Machine/Fusion

Wind

1850/1700

There hovered a serpentine robot dragon in their place.

"Then," Cy added, "I'll play Commander in defense mode."

Cyber Commander

Level 2

Machine

Dark

750/700

A man carrying a bazooka with a missile launcher on his back crouched on the field.

"Your move Rob."

"Finally," Robin looked at his hand, "I summon Demon Hunter in attack mode."

Kojikocy

Level 4

Warrior

Earth

1500/1200

A bearded man with big muscular arms holding a sword appeared.

"Now I play Defense Seal (Stop Defense) on Commander," Robin shouted.

The machine man stood up.

"Now, Demon Hunter, attack!"

The warrior ran up the machine and sliced him in half.

Cy: 7250

"Then I'll set a card and end my turn," Robin finished.

"Okay," Cyborg looked for a strategy, "I summon Machine Sergeant in attack mode."

Robotic Knight

Level 4

Machine

Fire

1600/1800

A large uniformed robot with a sword in its right arm and a machine gun as the other arm walked up.

"Now I'll attack!" Cyborg cried.

"I don't think so," replied Robin.

"Why not?"

"Because of Attack Nullification (Negate Attack)."

"Dang, I'll set a card and end my turn."

"Good, I'll tribute Demon Hunter to summon Total Defense Shogun in attack mode."

Total Defense Shogun

Level 6

Warrior/Effect

Dark

1550/2500

A heavily armored warrior walked onto the field and immediately crouched down.

"Hey!" Cy exclaimed, "What happened?"

"When the Shogun is summoned it immediately goes into defense mode." Rob explained.

"Now I'll equip him with Legendary Sword," Robin continued.

(TDS: 1550/2500 — 1850/2800)

"Now attack the Machine Sergeant!"

The warrior jumped up wielding a sword and ran to the knight, but suddenly stopped.

Now it was Robin's turn to say, "What happened?"

"I activated my own Attack Nullification."

"Then I'll set a card and it's your move Cy."

"Okay. I play Pot of Greed to draw two cards then I'll play Enemy Controller, by sacrificing a monster I can control your monster. So Machine Sergeant goes away and the Shogun is mine."

The warrior walked over to Cyborg's side of the field.

"Then I'll sacrifice him for one of my favorites, Machine King."

Machine King

Level 6

Machine/Effect

Earth

2200/2000

A large robot with huge red arms appeared and towered over the other monsters.

"Then I'll use Monster Reborn to bring back Machine Sergeant in attack mode."

(MK: 2200/2000 — 2500/2000)

"Hey! Your monster got stronger!" Robin yelled.

"Machine King's effect is it gets 100 attack points for every machine on the field so three machines equal 300 more points. Now attack!"

"Not so fast!" Robin exclaimed, "I activate Windstorm of Etaqua which changes the positions of all your monsters."

The dragon curled up while the king and knight crossed their hands over their chests in defense.

"Dang, I'll end my turn."

"I play my own Pot of Greed, and then I summon Panther Warrior in attack mode."

Panther Warrior

Level 4

Beast-Warrior/Effect

Earth

2000/1600

A monster with a panther head on a humanoid body holding a shield and sword appeared.

"Then I'll set a card and end my turn."

"Okay, I play Treasure from Heaven (Card of Sanctity). We each draw until we have six cards. Then I'll summon Mecha Hunter in attack mode."

Mechanicalchaser

Level 4

Machine

Dark

1850/800

A round winged robot with six arms levitated next to the rest of the monsters.

(MK: 2500/2000 — 2600/2000)

"Now I can attack. Machine King, attack his Panther Warrior."

The robot shot out two powerful beams from its hands and destroyed the Panther.

Rob: 7400

"Now, Metal Dragon, attack directly!"

"Wrong!" Robin declared, "I activate A Hero Emerges which makes you pick a card in my hand. If it's a monster I special summoned it, but if it isn't a monster it goes to the graveyard."

"I pick the farthest one on my right."

"Then I summon Iron Knight Gearfried."

"Cool, too bad it's destroyed by my dragon."

The robot dragon shot out flames to destroy the new warrior.

Rob: 7350

"Then Mecha Hunter and Robotic Knight attack directly!"

The knight fired its machine gun while the other threw a spear.

Rob: 3900

"I'll set a card and end my turn." Cy finished.

'_There must be something I can do, but what?' _Robin thought, "I summon Melee Warrior Ultimater in defense mode. Then set a card. That's all I can do."

Battle Warrior

Level 3

Warrior

Earth

700/1000

A man in blue tights wearing a visor over his eyes crouched on the field.

"You're gonna hate me for this, Robby. I play Change of Heart to control your monster."

The warrior walked over to Cyborg's side.

"Then I activate Cost Down. By discarding a card, any monsters in my hand are decreased by two levels. So I'll tribute your guy for my rare and powerful Red-Eyes Black Dragon."

Red-Eyes B. Dragon

Level 7

Dragon

Dark

2400/2000

A large, winged black dragon with glowing red eyes flew roaring onto the field.

"Why would you summon that?" Robin asked.

"Because," Cyborg replied, "I activate Metalmorph and equip it to Red-Eyes. Then I can tribute him to get another powerful machine known as Red-Eyes Black Metal Dragon."

Red-Eyes Black Metal Dragon

Level 8

Machine

Dark

2800/2400

The now mechanized dragon stood in place with its still glowing red eyes.

(MK: 2600/2000 — 2700/2000)

"Now it's time to end this. Everyone attack now!"

Beams, blasts, bullets, knives, and fire were shot at Robin only to hit a barrier.

"Activate Holy (Hallowed) Life Barrier! By discarding a card all damage is reduced to zero!"

"Not cool. Your move."

"Cy, you're gonna hate me for this. Activate Black (Dark) Hole."

"Nooooooo!" Cyborg shouted as all his monsters were sucked into a black hole.

"Then I summon Magnets #1 in attack mode."

M-Warrior #1

Level 3

Warrior

Earth

1000/500

A blue warrior holding a lance appeared.

"Then I equip him with Awakening (Invigoration)."

(M#1: 1000/500 — 1400/300)

"Now attack!"

The warrior slashed at Cyborg with its lance.

Cy: 5850

"Your move, Cy."

'_Man, Rob wiped out all my monsters, but I think I can still win this,' _thought Cy, "I summon your worst nightmare, Cypher Scouter.

Kinetic Soldier

Level 3

Machine/Effect

Earth

1350/1800

A blue robot with blonde hair holding a gun appeared in front of Cyborg.

"And I'll equip him with Machine Conversion Factory."

(CS: 1350/1800 — 1650/2100)

"Now attack!" The machine extended the gun and fired at the warrior.

(CS: 1650/2100 — 3650/4100)

"Hey! What happened?!" Robin exclaimed.

"Whenever Cypher Scouter battles a Warrior monster his attack and defense increase by 2000!"

Rob: 1650

"Then I'll set this and end my turn."

"I summon Louise (Beaver Warrior)."

"No, you don't. Pitfall (Trap Hole)!"

As soon as it appeared the monster fell into a hole in the ground.

"My turn is over." Robin reluctantly said.

"Cypher Scouter, attack his life points directly!"

The robot again fired his gun at Robin.

Rob: 0

"Good game, Rob."

"You said it, Cy."

"Oh, Robin," Starfire said, "I am glad you are not angry you lost."

"Yeah, no one likes a sore loser." Raven chimed in.

"So who's gonna practice next?" Beast Boy asked.

"I am," replied Aqualad, "With her."

He was pointing at Starfire.

"Why her?" demanded Robin. "I need to practice on someone easy first," Aqualad answered.

Robin looked like he was steaming, but Star put a hand on his shoulder.

"It is all right, Robin, I shall duel him," she then looked at Aqualad, "But I must warn you, friend, I am stronger than I look."


	4. Starfire vs Aqualad

Notes: Heeeeeeeeeere's chappie! (D'oh!)

Disclaimer: Teen Titans and Yu-Gi-Oh I do not own

Dueling Titans

Ch. 4: Practice Match: Starfire vs. Aqualad

* * *

"Let's duel!"

Star: 8000

AL: 8000

"Ladies first," Aqualad said.

"Many thanks," replied Starfire as she continued, "I play Niwatori in defense mode and end my turn."

Niwatori

Level 3

Winged Beast

Wind

900/800

A large, brown, lazy-looking chicken appeared.

"Is that all? I'll transform the field to my turf with Water World (Umiiruka)."

A huge tidal wave covered the field in water.

"Now all Water monsters gain 500 attack points, but lose 400 defense points. Now for my first monster, Devil Kraken."

Fiend Kraken

Level 4

Aqua

Water

1200/1400

An enormous squid emerged from the water waving its long tentacles about.

(DK: 1200/1400 — 1700/1000)

"Now, my monster, attack!"

The kraken wrapped its tentacles around the bird and crushed it.

"Your move."

"I play Dark Bat in defense mode."

Dark Bat

Level 3

Winged Beast

Wind

1000/1000

A trio of purple bats flew above Starfire.

"Then I'll set a card and it is your move."

"I was hoping for a challenge, I summon Anger of the Sea King in attack mode."

The Furious Sea King

Level 3

Aqua

Water

800/700

(AotSK: 800/700 — 1300/300)

A blue reptilian creature with a cape and trident emerged from the water.

"Sea King, attack the bats!"

The monster ran across the water over to the bats, jumped up, and jabbed them with its trident.

"Now, kraken, attack her directly!"

The creature was stopped by three robed figures.

"Emissaries of Harmony (Waboku) stop your attack."

"I should have seen that coming. Your move."

"I summon Harpy Lady in attack mode.

Harpie Lady

Level 4

Winged Beast

Wind

1300/1400

A woman with wings and talons appeared in the air.

"And I equip her with Cyber Bondage (Shield)."

(HL: 1300/1400 — 1800/1400)

Armor appeared on the harpie.

"Now, harpy, attack the king."

The harpy flew at the sea king and swiped her talons at him.

AL: 7500

"Then I'll set a card and end my turn."

"Oh yeah? I summon Takriminos in attack mode."

Takriminos

Level 4

Sea Serpent

Water

1500/1200

A green lizard-like creature with fins jumped out of the water.

(T: 1500/1200 — 2000/800)

Aqualad looked at his hand and started to laugh somewhat evilly.

"Now I play Fortress Whale's Oath, by sacrificing monsters from my hand whose total stars

equal seven, I summon Fortress Whale."

Fortress Whale

Level 7

Fish/Ritual

Water

2350/2150

An enormous whale with a horn on its face and cannon on its back rose from the sea.

(FW: 2350/2150 — 2850/1750

"Now blast that harpy!"

The cannon on the whale's back was charging up and shot at the harpie, only to hit a void.

"Not again!"

"Yes, Attack Nullification (Negate Attack)."

"You move then."

"I summon Harpy Lady Cyber Bondage."

Cyber Harpie Lady

Level 4

Winged Beast/Effect

Wind

1800/1300

An armor wearing harpy flew into play.

"Then I play Kaleidoscope (Elegant Egotist) to summon Harpy Lady Triplets."

Harpie Lady Sisters

Level 6

Winged Beast/Effect

Wind

1950/2100

Three more harpies, each with a different hair style, came onto the field together.

"Those things are still no match for my creatures of the deep." Aqualad smugly said.

"They will be once I play this, Rising Air Current, which raises the attack of all Wind monsters by 500 and decreases their defense by 400."

The water evaporated from the field and a strong wind started to blow.

(HL: 1800/1400 — 2300/1000) (CH: 1800/1300 — 2300/900) (HLS: 1950/2100 — 2450/1700)

"Now, Harpy Lady, attack his kraken!"

The harpy slashed the kraken into sushi.

AL: 6400

"Cyber Harpy, attack his Takriminos!"

The sea serpent met a similar fate at the other harpie's talons.

AL: 5600

"Finally, Harpy Lady Triplets, destroy the whale!"

The three flew into a triangle formation and shot out a huge beam of light at the whale.

AL: 5550

"Your turn." Star simply said.

"I play Resurrection of the Dead (Monster Reborn) to bring back Fortress Whale in defense mode and I'll also summon Jellyfish in defense mode."

Jellyfish

Level 4

Aqua

Water

1200/1500

A giant jellyfish floated onto the field.

"Then I set a card. Your move."

"I play Cost Down, and then I sacrifice Harpy Lady Triplets to summon Harpie's Pet Dragon."

Harpie's Pet Dragon

Level 7

Dragon/Effect

Wind

2000/2500

A large pink dragon with a black face, green eyes, and a collar with a chain attached flew in.

(HPD: 2000/2500 — 3100/2100)

"Hey! How did it get so strong?"

"My dragon gets an additional 300 attack points for every Harpie Lady on the field. Then I play Resurrection of the Dead to bring back Harpy Lady Triplets. Now attack!"

The harpy triplets shot their triangular beam at the whale and destroyed it. Then the Harpy Lady clawed the Jellyfish. Then, as the dragon was about to blast Aqualad directly, three robed figures appeared in front of him.

"How ironic that Emissaries of Harmony stopped your attack."

"You may go, friend."

'_Dang, still nothing good,'_ Aqualad thought, "Alright, I summon Water Dancer in defense mode."

Water Omotics

Level 4

Aqua

Water

1400/1200

A girl holding a water pitcher in a blue outfit appeared.

"That's all I can do."

"I equip Harpy Lady Triplets with Follow Wind."

(HLS: 2450/1700 -- 2750/2000)

"Then I equip the Harpie's Pet Dragon with Gust Fan."

(HPD: 3100/2100 -- 3500/1900)

"Now, Cyber Harpy, attack his girl."

The armored harpy slashed the girl to pieces.

"Now, triplets, attack directly!"

The harpies once again shot out their beam at Aqualad.

AL: 2800

"Finally, Harpie's Pet Dragon, attack and finish him off."

The mighty dragon unleashed a devastating attack of fire from its mouth.

AL: 0

"Great job, Star." Robin happily said.

"Thank you, Robin," Star replied as she turned to Aqualad, "I told you, I am stronger than I look."

"Yeah, sorry about that," Aqualad said.

"So," Beast Boy spoke up, "Not that I really need it, but who wants to practice duel me?"

"I'll do it!" Terra shouted.

"Okay, let's do this."


	5. Beast Boy vs Terra

Notes: Up next we have . . .

Disclaimer: Whatever it is (meaning Teen Titans and Yu-Gi-Oh), I don't own it

Dueling Titans

Ch. 5: Practice Match: Beast Boy vs. Terra

* * *

"Let's duel!"

BB: 8000

Terra: 8000

"You first, Terra," Beast Boy said.

"Thanks," she replied, "I summon Haniwa in defense mode."

Haniwa

Level 2

Rock

Earth

500/500

A small doll-like rock appeared. Then the ground started to turn dry and cracked.

"Then I play Wasteland which powers up Rock, Zombie, and Dinosaurs by 200."

(H: 500/500 — 700/700)

"Your move."

"I summon Grappler."

Grappler

Level 4

Reptile

Water

1300/1200

A purple snake stood upright with a pair of arms and legs.

"Then I play Ultra Evolution Pill which lets me tribute a Reptile for a Dinosaur so I can summon Megazowler."

Megazowler

Level 6

Dinosaur

Earth

1800/2000

A large ceratopsian dinosaur with a neck frill and two long horns above its eyes stomped forward.

(M: 1800/2000 — 2000/2200)

"Now I'll attack!"

The dinosaur charged towards the little rock and destroyed it.

"Your move."

"Fine, I set a monster in defense and end my turn."

"I play Cost Down so I can summon Sword Dragon."

Sword Arm of Dragon

Level 6

Dinosaur

Earth

1750/2030

A large dinosaur, with a long blade-like tail with spikes running down its back, came forward.

(SD: 1750/2030 — 1950/2230)

"First I'll have Megazowler attack your face down monster."

The first dino charged forward again only to be stopped by an enormous rock monster.

Giant Soldier of Stone

Level 4

Rock

Earth

1300/2000

(GSoS: 1300/2000 — 1500/2200)

The stone shoved the dino back into its spot.

BB: 7800

"I end my turn."

"I set a monster in defense again and that's all."

'_What's she trying to do?' _thought Beast Boy, "I summon Wild Raptor."

Uraby

Level 4

Dinosaur

Earth

1500/800

A brown raptor with stripes down its back jumped onto the field.

(WR: 1500/800 — 1700/1000)

"Now, Wild Raptor, attack that face down monster."

The raptor lunged forward at the card, which then popped up.

Morphing Jar

Level 2

Rock/Effect

Earth

700/600

A jar with a creepy looking face inside appeared.

(M: 700/600 — 900/800)

The raptor proceeded to slash the jar to pieces.

Terra then said, "When Metamorpot is flipped up we discard our hands to the graveyard and draw five new cards."

"That's all I can do. Your move."

"I'll set another monster and end my turn."

"Okay, Sword Dragon, attack that monster."

The dino ran towards the card and slashed with its tail. Then the monster popped up.

Cyber Pod (Jar)

Level 3

Rock/Effect

Earth

900/900

A machine-like jar with one eye appeared as it was cut in two.

"Now," Terra said, "All monsters on the field are destroyed."

The jar exploded and took all the other monsters with it.

"Then we pick up five cards and if any are four stars or less they are summoned in face up attack or face down defense, while the rest stay in our hand."

The two duelists looked at their hands.

"I summon," Terra said going first, "Cavern Jinn, Ogre Rock in defense, Magnet Warrior Alpha, Magnet Warrior Beta, and Magnet Warrior Gamma in attack."

Rock Ogre Grotto #1

Level 3

Rock

Earth

800/1200

A large creature made of rock crouched on the field.

Alpha the Magnet Warrior

Level 4

Rock

Earth

1400/1700

A grey humanoid magnet with a shield and sword appeared on the field.

Beta the Magnet Warrior

Level 4

Rock

Earth

1700/1600

A yellow humanoid magnet with magnet hands appeared next.

Gamma the Magnet Warrior

Level 4

Rock

Earth

1500/1800

Finally, a pink humanoid magnet with wings appeared next to the others.

(CJ,OR: 800/1200 — 1000/1400) (MWA: 1400/1700 — 1600/1900)

(MWB: 1700/1600 — 1900/1800) (MWG: 1500/1800 — 1700/2000)

"Okay," Beast Boy said, "I summon Worm Drake and Armor Lizard."

Worm Drake

Level 4

Reptile

Earth

1400/1500

A snake-like monster with only one eye located, in its mouth, slithered onto the field.

Armor(ed) Lizard

Level 4

Reptile

Earth

1500/1200

A blue lizard stood next to the other monster.

"Then I'll set two cards and end my turn."

"Beast Boy," Terra said, "This combo will blow you away. I merge Alpha, Beta, and Gamma to form a new monster. Meet my Magnet Warrior, Magnet Valkyrion."

Valkyrion the Magna Warrior

Level 8

Rock/Effect

Earth

3500/3850

The three magnets combined into one large mighty warrior with a sword and wings.

(VtMW: 3500/3850 — 3700/4050)

"Then I'll set a card and attack!"

The warrior jumped to Beast Boys side of the field and swung its sword.

"Activate Holy Barrier - Mirror Force!" Beast Boy cried, "Now Valkyrion is destroyed."

Suddenly, its sword hit a barrier that bounced it back and destroyed it. However, Terra was laughing.

"Uh-oh, she's cracked like her monster when it hit the mirror," Beast boy muttered to himself.

"You did just what I wanted you to do," Terra shouted, "I activate my spell A Deal with Dark Ruler. When a monster with eight stars or more is destroyed I can special summon from my deck Berserk Dead Dragon."

An enormous clawed hand emerged from the ground. Then another followed along with a pair of large wings. Finally there stood an almost skeleton-like dragon with a white mane of hair.

Berserk Dragon

Level 8

Zombie/Effect

Dark

3500/0

(BD: 3500/0 — 3700/200)

"Now, Berserk Dead Dragon, attack."

"Good thing can only attack once," Beast Boy said.

"Actually," Terra replied, "Berserk Dragon can attack all monsters on your side of the field."

The dragon roared as it shot out two balls of fire at the reptiles.

BB: 3300

"Your move."

(BD: 3700/200 — 3200/200)

'_Hey, her monster just got weaker,' _thought Beast Boy,_ 'I remember now, it loses 500 attack points at the end of each of her turns. I think I can use that to my advantage.'_

"I activate my trap Pyramid of Light which, by giving up 1000 life points, lets me summon Sphinx Teleia and Andro Sphinx."

BB: 2300

Sphinx Teleia

Level 10

Beast/Effect

Light

2500/3000

A winged lion with a woman's head appeared.

Andro Sphinx

Level 10

Beast/Effect

Light

3000/2500

A humanoid lion headed creature appeared next to the other.

"Now, Sphinx Teleia, attack the rock!"

The sphinx jumped over to the rock monster and suddenly her lovely face turned into a hideous sharp-toothedmess as it pounced on the rock and crushed it between her teeth.

Terra: 7300

"Hey, I lost life points even tough I was in defense."

"When my monster destroys one of your defense monsters, damage is inflicted equal to half the monster's defense. So now I set a card and end my turn."

"My dragon is stronger than your beasts, but rather than kill them both, I'll just get them out of the way to hit you directly. I activate Cyclone (Mystical Space Typhoon)."

The pyramid was gone and the sphinxes were destroyed with it.

"Now, Berserk Dead Dragon, attack directly and finish him!"

The dragon fired its attack but hit a void.

"Attack Nullification (Negate Attack) does it again," Beast Boy crowed.

"Dang, I set a card and end my turn."

(BD: 3200/200 — 2700/200)

"You're in for it now, Terra. I pay 500 life points to summon a powerful beast from my deck known as Theinen the Great Sphinx."

BB: 1800

Theinen the Great Sphinx

Level 10

Beast/Effect

Light

3500/3000

A huge sphinx with Andro's head and torso and Teleia's body and head on the back of Andro's appeared on the field.

"Now I activate its effect to increase its attack by 3000."

(TtGS: 3500/3000 — 6500/3000)

"Now attack her creepy dragon thingy."

Theinen fired a beam out of its mouth and hit the dragon which then decayed on the spot.

Terra: 3500

"Its attack is back to what it was now. Your move."

'_Alright,' _Terra thought, _'Time for plan B.'_ She looked at her hand. "Alright, I play Cost Down so I can summon Enraged Muka Muka."

Enraged Muka Muka

Level 5

Rock/Effect

Earth

1200/600

A squat, six legged creature with steam coming out of its back and a big fiery mouth came onto the field.

"Then I'll play Pot of Greed and activate my trap Jar of Greed

(EMM: 1200/600 — 3200/2600)

"My monster's stats increase by 400 points for each card in my hand, kinda like Osiris (Slifer). Now, my monster, destroy his sphinx."

The creature shot fire at the sphinx and destroyed it.

BB: 1600

"Now I play Infinite Cards so I can hold as many cards as I want. Your move."

(EMM: 3200/2600 — 2800/2200)

'_So the cards determine her monster's power. I can turn this around,' _Beast Boy planned.

"I set a monster in defense and set another card. Then I play Treasure from Heaven (Card of Sanctity) which makes us draw until we have six cards. Your move."

(EMM: 2800/2200 — 3600/3000)

"Muka, attack that monster."

The monster fired a shot, but hit a barrier.

"Holy (Hallowed) Life Barrier lets me discard a card to stop the damage."

"I set a card. Your move then, BB."

(EMM: 3600/3000 — 3200/2600)

"I pass. There's nothing I can do."

Terra had a confident smirk on her face.

"Then I draw and activate my trap Reckless Greed which lets me draw two cards but I have to skip my next two draw phases."

(EMM: 3200/2600 — 4400/3800)

"Now to end this. Muka, attack that monster now!"

The rock shot at the face down monster. When it revealed itself it surprised everyone.

Des Koala

Level 3

Beast/Effect

Dark

1100/1800

A rather large koala disappeared as soon as it had appeared.

"Now you've done it, Terra."

"What? What can that thing do?"

"When Death Koala is flipped up it inflicts 400 points of damage for each card in your hand. So that's nine cards which equals 3600 points of damage."

"Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!"

Terra: 0

"Well, what do you know? Beast Boy actually won," commented Raven.

"I'll take that as a compliment," Beast Boy replied.

Just then the loudspeaker came on. _Attention all contestants in the Jump City tournament. The preparations are now complete and the tournament will now begin. The duelists will be randomly chosen as to whom they shall face. Please report to the main building. Good luck to all of you!_

"Sweet! Let's get goin' guys!" Beast Boy cried as he ran in the direction of the main building.

Everyone else followed except Raven.

"Well," she said to herself, "Let the games begin."

Then she went to join the others.


	6. Enter the Light

Notes: I just saw Star Wars III, So Cool!

Disclaimer: Teen Titans and Yu-Gi-Oh I own not

Dueling Titans

Ch 6: Enter the Light: Starfire vs. Mas Y Menos

* * *

The teens watched as the computer randomly selected who would duel who. Then it stopped.

_The results are Starfire vs. Mas y Menos, Robin vs. Speedy, Cyborg vs. Bumble Bee, Beast Boy vs. Aqualad, and Raven vs. Terra. Let the tournament begin!_

"Shall we begin our duel, friends?"

"Si," they said at the same time. (As usual)

Star: 8000

MyM: 8000

"I shall go first," Star said, "I summon Dunames Valkyrie."

Dunames Dark Witch

Level 4

Fairy

Light

1800/1050

An angel-like fairy appeared on the field.

"Your move."

Mas was standing on Menos' shoulders. Menos pointed to one card, but Mas pointed to another, then they started yelling at each other, "Idiota!" "Estupido!"

Finally, they set a card in defense.

"Es tu turno." M & M said.

"I play Key Mace in defense mode."

Key Mace

Level 1

Fairy

Light

400/300

A tiny fairy holding a key curled up on the field.

"Now I shall attack."

The Valkyrie fired beams of light at the face down monster, which suddenly appeared.

Electric Lizard

Level 3

Thunder/Effect

Earth

850/800

A small purple lizard sent an electric shock at the fairy before it was destroyed.

"Oh no," Star cried, "She can't attack on my next turn. Your move."

"Mega Thunderball en defensa."

Mega Thunderball

Level 2

Thunder

Wind

750/600

A blue and green spiked ball rolled onto the playing field.

"Es tu turno, Senorita."

"I play Hysteric Angel."

Hysteric Fairy

Level 4

Fairy/Effect

Light

1800/500

A woman with wings wearing a business suit and glasses appeared.

"Now she will attack the Thunderball."

The fairy flew over and kicked the ball away which then exploded.

"I set a card and end my turn."

Mas and Menos were muttering something to each other trying to strategize.

"Electrikid," they said.

Oscillo Hero #2

Level 3

Thunder

Light

1000/500

A humanoid bug creature wearing a cape appeared. Then they set a card.

"Es tu turno."

"I play Dancing Fairy in defense mode."

Dancing Fairy

Level 4

Fairy/Effect

Wind

1700/1000

A small fairy with wings wearing a dress crouched on the field.

Now, Dunames Valkyrie, attack the monster."

The Valkyrie fired beams from her hands at the hero, but hit a void.

"Anule de ataque!"

"Oh, Attack Nullification (Negate Attack). I end my turn."

"Pingüino de perno."

Bolt Penguin

Level 3

Thunder

Water

1100/800

A penguin with two whips for arms appeared. Then Electrikid was equipped with Twin Swords of Flashing Light.

(OH#2: 1000/500 — 500/500)

Finally, they set two cards.

"Es tu turno, Bella."

"Um, gracias mi amigos. Thanks to my Dancing Fairy I gain 1000 life points."

Star: 9000

"Now I sacrifice Key Mace to summon Angel Ears."

Ocubeam

Level 5

Fairy

Light

1550/1650

A furry, one-eyed, winged creature hovered onto the field.

"Agujero Trampa!"

The new monster fell into a hole in the ground.

"Pitfall (Trap Hole) will not stop my attack. I switch Dancing Fairy to attack position so she may attack the penguin."

The fairy flew at the penguin and flew around it incredibly fast. The penguin looked dizzy and collapsed.

MyM: 7400

"Now, Hysteric Angel, attack that hero."

The fairy went at it, but three robed figures stopped her.

"Emissaries of Harmony (Waboku)!"

"Your move, friends."

"Olla de la codicia."

It was Pot of Greed.

"Monstruo renacido, Pingüino de perno."

They used Resurrection of the Dead (Monster Reborn) on Bolt Penguin only to then sacrifice it. "Tributo por Tutor Tryce."

Guardian Tryce

Level 5

Thunder/Effect

Light

1900/1700

A man in yellow held the two swords as his weapons.

"Ataque!"

The guardian sent lightning from his swords at the Dancing Fairy.

Star: 8800

"Es tu turno."

"I summon Compassionate Nun in defense mode."

The Forgiving Maiden

Level 4

Fairy/Effect

Light

850/2000

A woman in a robe sat down on the field.

"Now Dunames Valkyrie, attack the hero."

The witch shot out a beam again, but this time it hit.

MyM: 6100

"Your move."

They looked at their hand and then discarded the Thunder Dragon to the graveyard to add two Thunder Dragons from their deck to their hand then shuffled.

"Ataque!" they cried.

Guardian Tryce once again sliced and shocked an opponent, this one being Hysteric Angel.

Star: 8700

"Es tu turno."

"I play Fairy Guardian in defense mode."

Fairy Guardian

Level 3

Fairy/Effect

Wind

1000/1000

A small fairy, holding a scythe and a flail, crouched on the field.

"That is all I can do."

"Trueno y Relámpago Meow Meow."

Thunder and Lightning Meow Meow (Nyan Nyan)

Level 4

Thunder/Effect

Light

1900/800

A girl in a striped outfit with a drum set appeared on the field.

"Ataque!"

Tryce sliced the Valkyrie, while Meow Meow sent a shockwave at the fairy.

Star: 8600

"Es tu turno, mi amor," they said at the same time, which got them to glaring at each other.

"I pass. I can do nothing."

"Don't give up, Star!" yelled Robin from the sidelines.

"Puerta de fusion."

With Fusion Gate the field became like a computer landscape.

"Ruja Dragon y Ruja Dragon por..." they removed two green dragons with no appendages but wings (Thunder Dragon) from play, to summon their fusion.

"Dragón detrueno dirigido por gemelo!"

Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon

Level 7

Thunder/Fusion

Light

2800/2100

A large, two-legged, orange dragon with a horn on its nose and spikes on its tail stomped forward.

"Ataque!"

The dragon rushed forward at the maiden, but three robed figures got in the way.

"I knew it would be a good idea to save my Emissaries of Harmony," Star said.

"Es tu turno," double M replied.

"I remove Compassionate Nun and Goddess of the Mind's Eye to bring forth Saint Jeanue."

Compassionate Nun and a woman with an eye on her forehead disappeared. Then in their place there stood an armor clad woman wielding a sword.

St. Joan

Level 7

Fairy/Fusion

Light

2800/2000

"Saint Jeanue, attack their Meow monster."

Jeanue ran over to Meow Meow and swished her sword to destroy her.

MyM: 5200

"Then I set a card and end my turn."

"Ataque otra vez!"

The dragon charged towards the woman, while Jeanue likewise charged at him.

"It looks like their evenly matched," said Speedy.

"Don't be so sure," replied Raven.

"Activate Rush Recklessly, which adds 700 attack points to my monster for this turn only."

(SJ: 2800/2000 — 3500/2000)

With the power boost she needed, Jeanue swung her mighty sword to destroy the dragon.

MyM: 4500

Mas y Menos nervously said, "Es tu turno."

"I summon Agido in defense mode."

Agido

Level 4

Fairy/Effect

Earth

1500/1300

"Now, Saint Jeanue, attack Tryce."

Jeanue sword fought with Tryce, but then dealt the final blow.

MyM: 3600

"Your move."

Thanks to Tryce's effect the monster that was tributed to summon him was revived, in this case the Bolt Penguin appeared again. Then Mas y Menos activated Cost Down to tribute the penguin. "Tributo por Sanga del trueno."

Demon Thunder God - Sanga (of the Thunder)

Level 7

Thunder/Effect

Light

2700/2200

A floating creature with two arms and three electrodes on its head floated onto the field.

"Es tu turno," they said with a sneaky glint in their eyes.

"I equip Jeanue with Butterfly Dagger."

(SJ: 2800/2000 — 3100/2000)

"Now I can summon Guardian Elma."

Guardian Elma

Level 4

Fairy/Effect

Wind

1300/1200

A woman in a skirt, butterfly shaped vest, and a cloth attached to her arms held the dagger.

"Thanks to her effect I can equip her with a card from the graveyard, like Rush Recklessly."

(GE: 1300/1200 — 2000/1200)

"Now, Saint Jeanue, attack their Sanga."

"!Activar este efecto!"

Jeanue's attack suddenly dropped to zero and she was electrocuted by Sanga.

"Oh no!"

Star: 5900

"When Butterfly Dagger goes to the graveyard, I can bring it back to my hand. So I shall equip it to Elma since Rush Recklessly is gone. Then I set a card and end my turn."

(GE: 1300/1200 — 1600/1200)

"Susano'o."

Susa Soldier

Level 4

Thunder/Spirit

Earth

2000/1600

A mist came and went on the field and their appeared a man with a large sword.

"Ataque!"

The soldier went for Elma, but then, "Shift," cried Starfire. Then the soldier went for Agido and sliced it with its sword.

"Agido's effect is now activated, when destroyed in battle, I roll a die and special summon a Fairy monster from the graveyard whose level is equal to what I roll. A six gets Level 6 or higher."

Star rolled the die, hoping to get the number she needed. It came up 6.

"Glorious! I can bring back Saint Jeanue."

"Aye Carumba! Es tu turno."

The soldier disappeared back into the twin's hand.

"What was that?" wondered Star.

"A Spirit monster," explained Raven, "They go back to the owner's hand at the End Phase."

"Oh, I remember now. I equip Jeanue with Silver Bow and Arrow."

(SJ: 2800/2000 — 3100/2300)

"Now I summon Asura."

Asura Priest

Level 4

Fairy/Spirit

Light

1700/1200

A six-armed, living Indian statue appeared in a mist on the field.

"Now, since the effect only works once, Saint Jeanue, attack their Sanga."

Jeanue charged up her new bow and arrow and shot at Sanga, taking it down.

MyM: 3200

"Now, Elma, attack directly."

Elma did a flip over to Mas and Menos' side and swiped with the dagger.

MyM: 1600

"Finally, I finish this duel with my own Spirit monster, Asura."

The monster held out its hands and swords appeared in each one. Then it threw them at the twins.

MyM: 0

"Dios mió!" they cried.

"It was a very good game, friends." Star said to Mas y Menos, and then she asked aloud to herself, "Now I wonder how Robin is doing."


	7. Mighty Warriors

Notes: Next!

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or Yu-Gi-Oh! (Sheesh)

Dueling Titans

Ch. 7: Mighty Warriors: Robin vs. Speedy

* * *

Robin was started a duel with his look alike, Speedy.

Rob: 8000

Speedy: 8000

Robin went first.

"I summon Different Dimension Warrior."

D.D. Warrior

Level 4

Warrior/Effect

Earth

1200/1000

A man dressed in armor holding a sword appeared.

"Your move, Speedy."

"Cool. I summon Axe Raider."

Axe Raider

Level 4

Warrior

Earth

1700/1150

A muscular man with a large axe in hand appeared. Then the field became covered with grass.

"I play Grassland (Sogen) to power up Warriors and Beast-Warriors by 200."

(DW: 1200/1000 — 1400/1200) (AR: 1700/1150 — 1900/1350)

"Now, Axe Raider, attack!"

The warrior swung his axe and hit the other, but before the other warrior was destroyed he sliced

open a hole in the air which sucked in both monsters.

"What happened?" asked a confused Speedy.

"When Dimensional Warrior attacks or is attacked, both monsters are removed from play."

Rob: 7500

"I set a card and end my turn."

"I summon Familiar Knight."

Familiar Knight

Level 3

Warrior/Effect

Dark

1200/1400

A cape wearing knight in silver armor holding a sword and shield appeared.

(FK: 1200/1400 — 1400/1600)

"Now attack directly!"

"Not so fast, Rob, I activate A Hero Emerges."

"I pick the one on my left."

"I summon Swordsman of Landstar."

Swordsman of Landstar

Level 3

Warrior

Earth

500/1200

A small fairy like creature with a sword and shield popped onto the field.

(SoL: 500/1200 — 700/1400)

"Well, okay, attack." said a confused Robin.

The knight sliced the swordsman in half.

Speedy: 7300

"Your move."

"I summon Queen's Knight."

Queen's Knight

Level 4

Warrior

Light

1500/1600

A woman in red armor with shield and sword appeared.

(QK: 1500/1600 — 1700/1800)

"Attack that knight!"

The knights got in a sword fight, but Queen's prevailed.

Rob: 7200

"My knight's effect is that when destroyed we both can summon a Level 4 or lower monster. So I summon Blue Flame Swordsman."

Blue Flame Swordsman

Level 4

Warrior/Effect

Fire

1800/1600

A warrior in a blue outfit holding a sword appeared.

(BFS: 1800/1600 — 2000/1800)

"Well, I summon King's Knight," Speedy shot back.

King's Knight

Level 4

Warrior/Effect

Light

1600/1400

A man with a beard in orange armor with a sword and shield appeared.

(KK: 1600/1400 — 1800/1600)

"My knight's effect lets me summon Jack's Knight from my deck."

Jack's knight

Level 5

Warrior

Light

1900/1000

A younger man in blue armor with a shield and sword appeared next to the others.

(JK: 1900/1000 — 2100/1200)

"I'll set a card and end my turn."

"I summon Retrained Elf Swordsman."

Obnoxious Celtic Guard

Level 4

Warrior/Effect

Earth

1400/1200

A elf in a cape wearing a helmet and wielding a sword leapt onto the field.

(OCG: 1400/1200 — 1600/1400)

"Now I activate Blue Flame Swordsman's effect, which lets me take his attack points and transfer them to another monster. So my swordsman's attack goes to my elf."

(BFS: 2000/1800 — 1500/1800) (OCG: 1600/1400 — 2100/1400)

"Now, Elf Swordsman, attack Queen's Knight."

The elf ran towards the knight, but hit a void.

"Attack Nullification (Negate Attack) stops your attack."

"Obviously. I set a card and end my turn."

"This is gonna be bad. For you that is, Robby. I sacrifice my three knights to summon the great Gilford The Lightning!"

Gilford The Lightning

Level 8

Warrior/Effect

Light

2800/1400

A helmeted man with a flowing cape and long sword appeared in a flash of light.

(GTL: 2800/1400 — 3000/1600)

"Gilford's effect is when you sacrifice three monsters to summon him he destroys all monsters on your side of the field."

Gilford raised his sword and lightning came down and struck all of Robin's monsters.

"Now my monster's effect takes place."

"What, another one?"

"When Blue Flame Swordsman is destroyed I can summon Flame Swordsman."

Flame Swordsman

Level 5

Warrior/Fusion

Fire

1800/1600

A man in a red and orange outfit wielding a sword appeared.

(FS: 1800/1600 — 2000/1800)

"What a waste. Attack, Gilford!"

"I activate my own A Hero Emerges."

"The middle one."

"I now summon Little Winguard."

Little-Winguard

Level 4

Warrior/Effect

Wind

1400/1800

A tiny warrior, whose eyes were the only part of his face visible, wearing a cape and hat while holding a sword and shield, appeared.

(LW: 1400/1800 — 1600/2000)

"Is that all? Gilford, attack the tiny one instead."

Gilford slashed and shocked the Winguard.

Rob: 5800

"Tough luck, Rob. I end my turn."

"I wanted you to attack Winguard."

"You've gotta be kidding."

"Nope. I needed Flame Swordsman for my next move. I play Fusion (Polymerization) to fuse the swordsman with Black (Dark) Magician to create Black (Dark) Flare Knight."

Dark Flare Knight

Level 6

Warrior/Fusion/Effect

Dark

2200/800

A knight with a billowing black cape, orange sword, and black and red shield, helmet, and armor emerged on the field.

(DFK: 2200/800 — 2400/1000)

"Where did you get a Black Magician?" enquired Speedy.

"Raven lent me an extra after I told her about this combo."

"Oh, well anyway, that thing is no where near as strong as my monster."

"You'll see, Speed. I also summon Louise in defense mode."

Beaver Warrior

Level 4

Beast-Warrior

Earth

1200/1500

A rat-like creature wearing armor and holding a shield and sword crouched on the field.

(BW: 1200/1500 — 1400/1700)

"I end my turn."

"I play Pot of Greed and now Cost Down to summon Barbarian #2."

Swamp Battleguard

Level 5

Warrior/Effect

Earth

1800/1500

A green monster with horns holding a club walked onto the field.

(SB: 1800/1500 — 2000/1700)

"Now, Gilford, attack the knight."

Gilford electrocuted the knight, but Robin didn't lose any life points.

"Hey, what gives?"

"Its effect is it takes no damage and I can summon a new monster called Illusion Knight - Mirage Knight."

Mirage Knight

Level 8

Warrior/Effect

Light

2800/2000

A golden armored knight with a blue cape and wielding a large scythe took place on the field.

(MK: 2800/2000 — 3000/2200)

"Well, this doesn't look so bad. Our monsters have the same attack. Barbarian, destroy the rodent."

The ogre stomped forward and hit the rodent with its club.

"Your move," said Speedy. Then he thought, _'He'll obviously attack my weaker monster.'_

"I summon Swift Dark Knight Gaia."

Swift Gaia the Fierce Knight

Level 7

Warrior/Effect

Dark

2300/2100

A purple horse leapt onto the field. Riding it was man in armor wielding two lances.

(SGFK: 2300/2100 — 2500/2300)

"Now, Gaia, attack the barbarian."

Gaia charged forward and skewered the ogre.

Speedy: 6800

"Mirage Knight, attack Gilford."

"What?! They'll both be destroyed!"

"Wrong. My monster's effect is his attack increases by the original attack of the monster he's battling."

(MK: 3000/2200 — 5800/2200)

The knight swung his scythe and destroyed Gilford.

Speedy: 4000

Then, like a mirage, the knight disappeared.

"Mirage Knight is removed from play after it battles. Your move."

"I play Card of Sanctity. We draw until we have six cards. I play Monster Reborn to bring back Barbarian #2. Then sacrifice him for his brother, Barbarian #1."

Lava Battleguard

Level 5

Warrior/Effect

Earth

1550/1800

A red monster with horns and a club appeared.

(LB: 1550/1800 — 1750/2000)

"Now I play Premature Burial to bring back Barbarian #2 again."

Speedy: 3200

(LB:1750/2000 — 2250/2000) (SB: 2000/1700 — 2500/1700)

"My monsters power each other up by 500 attack points. I set a card and your move."

"I summon Blood Vorse."

Vorse Raider

Level 4

Beast-Warrior

Dark

1900/1200

A creepy looking humanoid creature with sharp teeth wielding a double bladed axe appeared.

(VR: 1900/1200 — 2100/1400)

"I also play another Fusion, fusing Minotaurus (Battle Ox) and Centaurus (Mystic Horseman) to summon Minocentaurus."

An axe wielding minotaur and a scythe holding centaur combined together.

Rabid Horseman

Level 6

Beast-Warrior/Fusion

Earth

2000/1700

The ox's upper body and the centaur's lower body made up this axe wielding monster.

(RH: 2000/1700 — 2200/1900)

"I equip Minocentaurus with Demon Axe (Axe of Despair)."

(RH: 2200/1700 — 3200/1700)

"And I use Cyclone (Mystical Space Typhoon) on that card."

"Dang!"

"Now, my horseman attacks the Barbarian #2."

The hybrid galloped forward and sliced the green ogre.

Speedy: 2500

(LB: 2250/2000 — 1750/2000)

"Gaia, attack the Barbarian #1."

Gaia charged forward and speared the red ogre.

Speedy: 1750

"Now, prepare to feel the touch of cold steel. Blood Vorse attack!"

The monster swung it axe at Speedy and finished him off.

Speedy: 0

"Good game, Speed."

"Same to you, Rob. If I had to lose, I'm glad it was to you."

"Robin!" shouted Starfire as she hugged him, "You are victorious! I wonder how the others fare."

"Well, Star, let's go find out together."

Then the two walked off hand in hand to the next dueling area.


	8. AssimilateInfest

Notes: This just in . . .

Disclaimer: Me no own Teen Titans or Yu-Gi-Oh

Dueling Titans

Ch. 8: Assimilate/Infest: Cyborg vs. Bumble Bee

* * *

On another side of the dueling area, Cyborg and BumbleBee were beginning their duel.

Cy: 8000

Bee: 8000

"Let's duel!"

Bumble Bee looked at her hand and smirked.

"I set a card and end my turn."

'_Whatever that card is I already don't like it,' _Cy thought. He looked through his hand.

"I summon KA-2 Death Scissors."

KA-2 Des Scissors

Level 4

Machine/Effect

Dark

1000/1000

A machine with two large pincers and long spider-like legs came onto the field.

"Then I equip it with Rush Recklessly."

(KA-2 DS: 1000/1000 — 1700/1700)

"Now attack!"

The machine struck the card and a ladybug with a skull on its abdomen appeared then disappeared.

Skull-Mark Ladybug

Level 4

Insect/Effect

Earth

500/1500

Bee: 9000

"Hey," Cyborg exclaimed, "What happened?"

"My Insect's effect is that when it's destroyed I gain 1000 life points."

Bee: 7000

Now it was Bumblebee's turn to get excited. "How did my life points go down?"

"My machine's effect is when it destroys a monster in battle damage is inflicted equal to the level of the monster times 500. So level four equals 2000 damage. Your move."

"Very clever, Sparky. I activate Insect Barrier."

A force field appeared on the field between the two duelists.

"News flash, Bee. That only works on bugs."

"Let me finish. I summon Dragonfly."

Flying Kamakiri #1

Level 4

Insect/Effect

Wind

1400/900

A large four winged bug stood upright on the field.

"Now that your attack is back to normal, my monster attacks."

The bug flew forward and swiped at the machine destroying it.

Cy: 7600

"Then I set a card and end my turn."

"I summon Amphibious Bugroth MK-3."

Amphibious Bugroth MK-3

Level 4

Machine/Effect

Water

1500/1300

A strange looking submarine with arms appeared.

"I also use Polymerization to fuse Raremetal Soldier (Roboyarou) and Raremetal Lady (Robolady) to create Raremetal Knight."

A man covered in blue armor and a woman covered in pink armor fused together and became a man with a visor in blue armor holding a double headed lance.

Super Roboyarou

Level 6

Machine/Fusion/Effect

Earth

1200/500

"Now, Bugroth, attack the bug."

The sub shot forward and rammed the insect.

Bee: 6900

"You activated the effect, Sparky. When destroyed by battle I can summon another Wind monster. So here comes Flying Mantis."

Flying Kamakiri #2

Level 4

Insect

Wind

1500/800

A large mantis-like insect flew onto the field.

"Dang," exclaimed Cy, "I set a card and end my turn."

"I summon Armored Fly."

Arsenal Bug

Level 4

Insect/Effect

Earth

2000/2000

A strange headed, winged bug wielding a shield and sword appeared.

"Now attack!"

The mantis slashed the robot man, while the other bug used its sword to slice the sub. (Ha ha!)

Cy: 6800

"I play Pot of Greed. Then I summon Guardian of the Throne Room."

Guardian of the Throne Room

Level 4

Machine

Light

1650/1600

A robot on treads with missiles on its back came onto the field.

"Now attack the Mantis."

The robot fired its missiles at the mantis and destroyed it.

Bee: 6750

"That one ain't comin' back. Your move."

"I summon Killer Bee."

Killer Needle

Level 4

Insect

Wind

1200/1000

A bee with a big stinger hovered onto the field.

"Now, Arsenal Bug, attack!"

The bug flew over and sliced through the machine.

Cy: 6450

"I activate my trap A Hero Emerges. Pick a card, Bee."

"You've only got one card."

"Then I summon my man Gadget Soldier."

Gadget Soldier

Level 6

Machine

Fire

1800/2000

A cyborg holding a missile launcher appeared on the field.

"Crud. Your move, Sparky."

"I set a monster in defense mode and attack the bee, Bee."

The cyborg shot out a barrage of missiles at the killer bee.

Bee: 6150

"Your move."

'_Hmm, I could attack his soldier, but I better get rid of the other monster,' _thought Bee. "Time to stop fooling around, Sparky. I summon Petit Moth."

Petit Moth

Level 1

Insect

Earth

300/200

A small green caterpillar crawled onto the field.

"Now I equip it with Cocoon of Evolution to begin its transformation."

Cocoon of Evolution

Level 3

Insect/Effect

Earth

0/2000

The larva was wrapped up in a large silky cocoon. It just sat there squirming now and then.

"In six turns my new monster will arrive. Until then my other bug will attack the face down monster."

The insect flew forward and stabbed the face down card only to be blown back.

Bee: 5950

"Hey, what gives?"

"Sorry, Bee, but you couldn't get past the defenses."

Gear Golem the Moving Fortress

Level 4

Machine/Effect

Earth

800/2200

A big machine stood its ground on Cy's side of the field.

"Fine. I set a card and end my turn."

"I play Treasure from Heaven (Card of Sanctity), we draw until we have six cards."

Cyborg looked at his hand.

"First I set a card."

Cyborg looked at his Gadget Soldier then talked to it.

"Hey, buddy. You know you're my favorite, but I have to get rid of that cocoon."

The soldier turned and faced Cyborg then nodded as if it understood.

"I sacrifice my Golem and Soldier to summon Devilzoa."

Zoa

Level 7

Fiend

Dark

2600/1900

A creepy looking blue monster with a long tail and pointy ears appeared.

"Why would you summon that? It's no machine."

"You'll see, Bee. Your move."

"You should have attacked. I switch my monsters to defense mode. That's all."

"I activate Metalmorph and equip it to Devilzoa to tribute it for Metal Devilzoa."

Metalzoa

Level 8

Machine/Effect

Dark

3000/2300

A mechanical version of the freaky monster now stood erect on the field.

"Now, Metal Devilzoa, attack the cocoon."

The monster stomped forward and was about to slice the cocoon it disappeared.

"What happened?"

"It was my Sub-Space Matter Transfer Device (Interdimensional Matter Transporter). It lets me remove a monster from play for a turn."

"You saved your cocoon, but your bug is weaker now. I noticed how whenever it was the only insect on the field its attack went from 2000 to 1000 so attack."

The monster changed direction and slashed the Arsenal Bug.

Bee: 3950

"I also summon Gradius in defense and I'm done."

"You sure are. My cocoon is back and it's just four turns left. I summon Leghul in attack mode."

Leghul

Level 1

Insect/Effect

Earth

300/350

A legless centipede creature with large mandibles crawled forward.

"My Leghul can attack you directly."

The bug shot forward and bit Cyborg.

Cy: 6150

"Only three turns left, Sparky."

"I set a card and summon X-Head Cannon."

X-Head Cannon

Level 4

Machine

Light

1800/1500

A blue machine with two barrel cannons on its shoulders appeared.

"I also activate Frontline Base which lets me summon a Union monster of level four or lower in a main phase. Now Metal Devilzoa will attack that cocoon."

"I don't think so. I activate DNA Surgery which lets me change the type of all monsters on the field. I choose to make them all Insects. So remember when you mentioned the Insect Barrier working only on bugs? Guess what? Now all your monsters _are_ bugs."

Metalzoa collided with the barrier and stumbled back to its position.

"Not cool. Thanks to Frontline Base, I summon Z-Metal Caterpillar."

Z-Metal Tank

Level 4

Machine/Union

Light

1500/1300

A yellow tank with one eye rolled onto the field.

"I end my turn."

"Two turns left and I summon Bloodsucking Flea."

Giant Flea

Level 4

Insect

Earth

1500/1200

An overgrown flea hopped onto the field.

"Now Leghul attacks."

The bug snapped its mandibles around Cyborg's arm.

Cy: 5850

"Your move."

"I equip X-Head Cannon with Z-Metal Caterpillar."

(X-HC: 1800/1500 — 2400/2100)

The blue machine landed on top of the tank.

"Now, Cypher Scouter (Kinetic Soldier) makes a comeback in defense."

The gun wielding, blonde haired robot crouched on the field.

"That's all I can do."

"Too bad. I summon Roachball."

Gokibore

Level 4

Insect

Earth

1200/1400

A large, spherical roach came onto the field.

"Leghul, attack again."

Cy: 5550

Even with all his monsters on the field he couldn't stop the attack.

"Only one turn left, Sparky."

"I set a card and that's all I can do."

"Perfect! Now watch as my creature emerges!"

The cocoon began to quiver and shake. Then it split open to reveal a giant white moth with enormous blue wings.

Perfectly Ultimate Great Moth

Level 8

Insect/Effect

Earth

3500/3000

"Behold, my Perfectly Ultimate Great Moth! It will wipe out your life points. I could have it destroy your wimpy Cannon, but I'm going to get revenge on that Metalzoa for trying to attack."

The moth flew up high and gathered energy then released it in a ball striking the machine.

Cy: 5050

"Nothing you have can stop my moth."

"You sure about that? I sacrifice Gradius and the Scouter to summon Revolver Dragon."

Barrel Dragon

Level 7

Machine/Effect

Dark

2600/2200

A big mechanical dragon with guns for arms and a nose appeared.

"What good is it when you can't attack, Sparky?"

"I may not be able to attack, but I can still use my dragon's effect. I flip three coins and if I get two heads I can destroy one of your monsters."

Cy flipped three coins, one came up heads another tails. The last kept spinning.

'_I hope I get lucky,'_ Cy thought.

The coin finally landed on ... heads!

"Boo-yah! Say goodbye to your moth."

The dragon powered up its cannons and fired all three on the giant moth. The moth shrieked as it was shot down. (If you've seen YU-GI-OH you know what the moth sounds like)

"Noooo! You may have beaten my moth, Sparky, but I'm far from beaten. I'm not a leader for nothing. I have a backup plan."

"Really? Then show me, Bee. I'm done," Cy taunted.

"I sacrifice Roachball and Bloodsucking Flea to summon Metal Armored Bug."

Metal Armored Bug

Level 8

Insect

Earth

2800/1500

A colossal bug covered in thick metal armor stomped onto the field.

"Now attack the dragon!"

The bug rammed into the dragon smashing it to pieces.

Cy: 4850

"Now get him, Leghul."

Cy: 4550

"Now what are you gonna do, Sparky?"

"I'll show you. First, I un-equip Z-Metal Tank from X-Head Cannon. Then, I activate Call of the Haunted to bring back Kinetic Soldier. Finally, with Frontline, I summon Y-Dragon Head."

Y-Dragon Head

Level 4

Machine/Union

Light

1500/1600

A mechanical red dragon landed on the field.

"Now my three monsters can fuse together."

"Hey, you didn't use Fusion (Polymerization)."

"I don't have to. I remove the three from play and summon their fusion XYZ-Dragon Cannon."

XYZ-Dragon Cannon

Level 8

Machine/Fusion/Effect

Light

2800/2600

The cannon was on the dragon who was on the tank to become one monster.

"My monster's effect is I discard a card to destroy a card on your side. I pick your metal bug."

The dragon blasted the bug into oblivion.

"You still can't attack me."

"I can fix that. I sacrifice Cypher Scouter to summon Android – Psycho Shocker."

Jinzo

Level 6

Machine/Effect

Dark

2400/1500

A tall, bald humanoid in a trench coat stood on the field.

"Jinzo negates all face-up traps and prevents others from activating."

Jinzo shot out beams from its eyes at DNA Surgery stopping its effect.

"My monsters are machines again. Jinzo, attack Leghul."

The android held up his hands as energy built up between them, and then fired the ball at the pest.

Bee: 1850

"I should finish you off, but I wonder if you have another plan?"

Bee looked at her hand.

"You should have finished me off. Sparky. I play Pot of Greed then I summon Pinch Hopper."

Pinch Hopper

Level 4

Insect/Effect

Earth

1000/1200

A grasshopper creature appeared on the field.

"Then I activate Multiplication of Ants. By tributing Pinch Hopper, I can summon two Army Ant Tokens."

Army Ant Token

Level 4

Insect

Earth

500/1200

Two ants marched onto the field.

"Plus the effect of my Hopper is that when it's sent to the graveyard I can summon an Insect from my hand no matter what the level. So here comes Insect Queen."

Insect Queen

Level 7

Insect/Effect

Earth

2200/2400

An enormous beetle with wings, long antennae, big abdomen, and a human-like face emerged.

(IQ: 2200/2400 — 2800/2400)

"My queen is powered up by every Insect on the field. You just had to negate my DNA Surgery. I then equip her with Laser Cannon Armor."

(IQ: 2800/2400 — 3100/2700)

"She can't attack unless I sacrifice a monster first so I'll use an Army Ant."

The queen looked at the ant, bent down, and then ate it in one gulp.

"That is sick," cried a nauseous Cyborg.

(IQ: 3100/2700 — 2900/2700)

"Now attack the Dragon Cannon."

The queen shot out a beam from her mouth and destroyed the dragon.

Cy: 4450

"Then when my queen destroys a monster it lays an Insect Monster Token."

Insect Monster Token

Level 1

Insect

Earth

100/100

The queen laid a big red egg.

"That was gross too," commented Cyborg.

"Your move, Sparky."

"I activate Amplifier which equips to Psycho Shocker so _my_ traps aren't negated."

A helmet appeared on Shocker's head.

"Then I set a card. Your move."

"You should've attacked, Sparky. I summon Cockroach Knight."

Cockroach Knight

Level 3

Insect/Effect

Earth

800/900

A humanoid roach with a sword and shield appeared.

"Now I tribute my other ant token to the queen."

The queen ate the other ant.

"Now attack!"

(IQ: 2900/2700 — 2700/2700)

"I activate Negate Attack. Too bad."

"I play Resurrection of the Dead (Monster Reborn) to bring back Metal Armored Bug. Your move."

(IQ: 2700/2700 — 2900/2700)

I use Resurrection of the Dead to bring back Devilzoa. Then I play Cost Down so I can sacrifice Devilzoa to summon one of my strongest monsters, Perfect Machine King."

Perfect Machine King

Level 8

Machine/Effect

Earth

2700/1500

A gigantic white robot with red arms towered on the field.

(PMK: 2700/1500 — 3200/1500)

"My king is powered up by every machine on the field except itself. As you can see there's only one other, but I can change that with my own DNA Surgery. Now all your monsters are Machines"

(IQ: 2900/2700 — 2500/2700)

(PMK: 3200/1500 — 5200/1500)

"Uh-oh."

"Now my king attacks your queen."

The machine stomped forward and punched the queen destroying her.

Bee: 0

"Looks like you won, Sparky."

"You put up one tough fight, Bee."

"Hey guys," said Robin, "Let's go see the other duels."

"Marvelous idea, Robin!" replied Star.

So the party went to see who was winning the next duel.


	9. Rage at Sea

Notes: Nnnnnnnext

Disclaimer: I still don't own Teen Titans or Yu-Gi-Oh

Dueling Titans

Ch. 9: Rage at Sea: Beast Boy vs. Aqualad

* * *

BB: 8000

AL: 8000

"Let's duel!"

"Me first," said Beast Boy, "I summon Cats Fairy."

Nekogal #1

Level 3

Beast

Earth

1100/900

A catlike girl with wings and a long tail appeared.

"Your move, Aquadude."

"I play Legendary City Atlantis (A Legendary Ocean)."

The field changed so that they were now underwater.

"This field downgrades Water monsters by one level and increases their stats by 200. Now I summon Flying Fish."

Flying Fish

Level 4

Fish

Wind

800/500

A fish with big wing-like fins jumped out.

"Your move."

"You're not the only one with fish. I summon Great White."

Great White

Level 4

Fish

Water

1600/800

A massive shark rose into the water.

(GW: 1800/1000)

"Looks like I'm using the field against you. Attack!"

The shark swam to the fish and rammed it.

AL: 7000

"Get him, Cats Fairy."

The girl leapt at Aqualad and scratched him.

AL: 5900

"Your move."

"I summon Leviathan."

Kairyu-Shin

Level 5

Sea Serpent

Water

1800/1500

A long, blue sea serpent rose roaring from the depths.

(KS: 1800/1500 — 2000/1700)

"Now attack his Cats Fairy."

With a roar, the leviathan created a huge wave of water that crashed down on the cat-girl.

BB: 7100

"Your move."

"I sacrifice Great White to summon Amphibian Beast."

Amphibian Beast

Level 6

Fish

Water

2400/2000

A green humanoid creature from Jones' Lake with gills and fins surfaced.

(AB: 2400/2000 — 2600/2200)

"Attack!"

The beast swam forward and smacked the serpent.

AL: 5300

"Your move."

"I use Fusion (Polymerization) on Humanoid Slime and King of the Swamps to create Humanoid Worm Drake."

A human-like slime and a slimy, three eyed human creature combined to make a large slime snake creature with wings, a regular right arm and a sickle-like left arm.

Humanoid Worm Drake

Level 7

Aqua/Fusion

Water

2200/2000

(HWD: 2200/2000 — 2400/2200)

"I then equip it with Poseidon's Power (Power of Kaishin) to increase its stats by 300."

(HWD: 2400/2200 — 2700/2500)

"Now attack that amphibian."

The slimy snake flew over and struck the beast with its sickle arm.

BB: 7000

"I end my turn."

"By removing two Water monsters from my Graveyard, I can special summon Fenrir."

Fenrir

Level 4

Beast/Effect

Water

1400/1200

A wolf creature with glowing red eyes and sharp claws appeared.

(F: 14000/1200 — 1600/1400)

"I also summon Griffore in defense mode."

Griffore

Level 4

Beast

Earth

1200/1500

A strange beast with wings hunched down on all fours.

"I set a card and end my turn."

"I set a monster. Now attack Fenrir, my Drake."

The worm slid forward.

"I activate Attack Guidance Armor and equip it to Griffore."

A mask of metal covered the beast.

"Now you have to attack it."

The drake slithered over and sliced the beast.

"Your move, BB"

"I summon Krokodilus in defense mode."

Krokodilus

Level 4

Reptile

Water

1100/1200

A crocodile standing upright appeared on the field.

(K: 1100/1200 — 1300/1400)

"Now, Fenrir, attack the face-down monster."

The wolf leaped over to claw the card, but when it struck was sent flying back. Back into Beast Boy's hand in fact.

Nightmare Penguin

Level 4

Aqua/Effect

Water

900/1800

Up popped a blue penguin with a top hat, bow tie, tuxedo suit with a vest, and big eyebrows.

(NP: 900/1800 — 1300/2200)

BB: 6400

"My penguin sends a monster back into your hand and powers up my Water monsters by 200."

"I end my turn," BB replied sullenly.

"I play Pot of Greed then I equip my penguin with Rod of Silence to increase its defense by 500."

(NP: 1300/2200 — 1300/2700)

"So now I summon Guardian Kay'est."

Guardian Kay'est

Level 4

Sea Serpent/Effect

Water

1000/1800

A mermaid with a long blue tail held the rod as a weapon.

(GK: 1000/1800 — 1400/2200)

"In case you're wondering why she's in attack mode, it's because she can't be attacked."

(HWD: 2800/2000 — 3000/2200)

"Now, Worm, attack the reptile."

The worm sliced the croc in half.

"Now show him Kay'est."

The mermaid swam forward and struck Beast Boy with her rod.

BB: 5000

"Your move."

"I play Sealing Swords of Light (Swords of Revealing Light) so you can't attack for three turns."

Aqualad's side of the field was covered with glowing swords that floated in the air.

"Now I summon Balloon Lizard in defense mode."

Balloon Lizard

Level 4

Reptile/Effect

Earth

500/1900

A brown lizard appeared, and then puffed itself up.

"Then I set a card and end my turn."

"I summon Catapult Turtle."

Catapult Turtle

Level 5

Aqua/Effect

Water

1000/2000

A big mechanical turtle with a launcher on its back appeared.

(CT: 1000/2000 — 1400/2400)

"Now I can attack even with the swords. My Drake will go."

The monster landed on top of the turtles catapult and was launched at Beast Boy.

BB: 3650

"I'm done, for now."

'_I've gotta get rid of that turtle or I'll lose,' _thought BB, "I summon Toon Alligator in defense."

Toon Alligator

Level 4

Reptile

Water

800/1600

A cartoon alligator holding an axe appeared with a big grin and a chuckle.

(TA: 800/1600 — 1000/1800)

"I set a card and your move."

"I summon Caesarion."

Giant Red Seasnake

Level 4

Aqua

Water

1800/800

A giant red snake with sharp teeth slithered up from the depths.

(GRS: 1800/800 — 2200/1200)

"Then I switch turtle and my guardian to defense. Your move."

"I pass."

"Well, to be fair, for now that is, I pass too."

"Thanks. I play Shield & Sword which switches the attack and defense of all monsters for this turn. Then I summon Mad Sword Beast."

Mad Sword Beast

Level 4

Dinosaur/Effect

Earth

1400/1200

A creature with a shell and a horn on its face appeared.

"Then equip it with Raise Body Heat to increase its stats by 300."

(MSB: 1400/1200 — 1700/1500)

"Now, Sword Beast, attack the turtle."

The beast charged at the turtle destroying it."

AL: 5000

"I was in defense still."

"When Mad Sword Beast attacks a defense monster with a lower defense than his attack the damage is applied. Your move."

"This is gonna hurt you BB. I sacrifice my Guardian to summon Levia-Dragon - Daedalus."

Levia-Dragon - Daedalus

Level 7

Sea Serpent/Effect

Water

2600/1500

An enormous blue sea serpent with tiny limbs rose from the deep to tower onto the field.

"Now I use my monster's effect. By destroying 'Ocean,' ('Umi') or its substitute Legendary City Atlantis, I can destroy every card on the field except Daedalus."

A giant tidal wave rose and washed away everything on the field leaving only the giant serpent.

AL: 4200

"What just happened?" asked Aqualad.

"When you destroyed my Balloon Lizard its effect activated. During my Standby Phases it gains a counter. When destroyed it inflicts damage to the destroyer by 400 times how many counters. It was there for two phases so you lost 800 life points."

"It doesn't matter. I can attack you directly."

The serpent came at BB and struck him.

BB: 1050

"I'm not giving up. I play Pot of Greed then I play Dian Keto the Cure Master to increase my life points by 1000."

BB: 2050

"Then I set a card and that's all."

"Too bad, BB. You couldn't summon anything. Oh well. I summon Torpedo Fish in defense."

Torpedo Fish

Level 3

Fish/Effect

Water

1000/1000

An almost mechanical torpedo shaped fish came onto the field.

"Now, Daedalus, attack him one last time."

As the creature came forward it almost reached Beast Boy.

"Activate trap, Physical Double. This lets me create a double with the same level, type, attribute, attack, and defense of one of your monsters and I choose Daedalus."

Mirage Token

Level 7

Sea Serpent

Water

2600/1500

A pale clone of the said attacking sea serpent appeared. Then the real one clashed with the faker and both were destroyed.

"I have other monsters of the deep I can use," cried Aqualad.

"Well bring 'em on!"

"I summon Cannonball Spear Shellfish in defense."

Cannonball Spear Shellfish

Level 2

Aqua/Effect

Water

1000/1000

A red shellfish with a long, pointy, white shell appeared.

"Your move if you have one."

"I play Treasure from Heaven (Card of Sanctity) so we draw until we have six cards. Then I summon Gigobyte in defense mode."

Gigobyte

Level 1

Reptile

Water

350/500

A small green lizard stood upright on the field.

"I set two cards and it's your move."

"You'll regret that. I play another Legendary City Atlantis."

"Another one?"

"Of course. I then remove a Water monster from the graveyard to special summon Water Spirit Aqueria."

Aqua Spirit

Level 4

Aqua/Effect

Water

1600/1200

A blue woman in a dress appeared.

(AS: 1600/1200 — 1800/1400)

"With the ocean I can easily summon Orca Mega-Fortress of Darkness."

Orca Mega-Fortress of Darkness

Level 5

Sea Serpent/Effect

Water

2100/1200

A gigantic killer whale with missiles and a crane attached to a metal platform on its back rose into view.

(OMFD: 2100/1200 — 2300/1400)

"I activate my Orca's effect. By offering my Shellfish I can destroy one of your magic or traps."

The shellfish was fired at one of the face-down cards.

"Uh oh."

"Plus by offering my Torpedo Fish I can destroy your monster."

The fish was fired at the small reptile.

"Now, Orca, attack him."

The whale dove at Beast Boy and was about to slam its tail into him.

"Activate Attack Nullification (Negate Attack). Sorry, your attack did not go through. Please try again."

"I'll get you next turn, BB"

"Riiiiiight. I believe you. I play Granadora."

Granadora

Level 4

Reptile/Effect

Water

1900/700

A spike covered lizard with jagged teeth and sickle hands appeared.

(G: 1900/700 — 2100/900)

BB: 3050

"Now what?"

"When Granadora is summoned I gain 1000 life points. However if its destroyed I lose 2000."

'_Then I'll get rid of it quickly,' _thought Aqualad.

"I attack Water Spirit."

The lizard swiped its sickle hands at the water spirit.

AL: 4500

"I set a card and it's your move."

"I summon Archery Mermaid."

Red Archery Girl

Level 4

Aqua

Water

1400/1500

A mermaid with a bow and arrow in a giant clam shell appeared.

(RAG: 1400/1500 — 1600/1700)

"I then activate Jam Breeding Machine. This lets me summon a Slime Token during my Standby Phases."

A large machine with a hole in front appeared.

"I then attack with my orca."

"Not so fast. Emissaries of Harmony (Waboku) will stop you."

"Dang. I set a card and it's your move."

"I sacrifice Granadora to summon Leogun."

Leogun

Level 5

Beast

Earth

1750/1550

A big lion stalked onto the field.

"Then I equip it with Rush Recklessly so it can destroy the orca."

(L: 1750/1550 — 2450/1550)

The lion pounced at the whale and struck with its massive paw.

"You know, you would have taken more points if you had attacked the girl."

"True, but the orca was a bigger threat. Your move."

"A Slime Token is now produced."

The machine shot out a small ball of slime.

Slime Token

Level 1

Aqua

Water

500/500

(ST: 500/500 — 700/700)

"I then set a monster and another card. Your move."

"I summon Grappler in defense mode."

(G: 1300/1200 — 1500/1400)

"Then Leogun attacks your token."

"I activate my trap Tornado Wall. Your attacks are useless now."

The lion was caught by a huge twister just as it struck the token and was sent flying back.

"Your token was still destroyed."

"Yes, but as you will observe, I took no damage."

"Then it's your move."

"A new token is created. Then I play Nightmare's Steelcage."

A large dome-shaped cage of steel surrounded Beast Boy.

"For two of your turns no monsters on the field can attack and at the end of the second turn it's gone. Your _move_."

"By removing two Water monsters from the grave, I can summon Fenrir again. That's all."

"That's all indeed. I now get another token and play Card of Safe Return which lets me draw a card when a monster is special summoned to the field from my graveyard. I'm done."

"I set a monster and end my turn."

The cage then disappeared.

"I now have three tokens and I play Cyclone (Mystical Space Typhoon) to destroy my own Jam Breeding Machine."

"Why would you do that?" BB asked.

"Because when the machine is activated I can't summon any monsters. Besides you can't hurt me anyway. Your turn."

"I attack one of the tokens with Leogun."

The lion struck the slime ball and was then blown back by the tornado.

"You can attack all you like, but it won't hurt me," taunted Aqualad.

"Oh well, your move."

"I summon Revival Slime."

Revival Jam

Level 4

Aqua/Effect

Water

1500/500

A blue slime monster materialized on the field.

(RJ: 1500/500 — 1700/700)

"I then activate Blessing of God (Solemn Wishes)," said Aqualad, "When I draw a card I gain 500 life points."

"Great," replied Beast Boy sarcastically, _'Whoa, I sounded like Raven,' _he thought.

"Now my new monster will attack Grappler."

The slime rammed into the snake.

"Why did you attack Grappler?"

"I don't want this to end to quickly. I then flip up my face-down monster."

Flying Penguin

Level 4

Aqua

Water

1200/1000

A penguin with wing-like feathers on its head appeared.

(FP: 1200/1000 — 1400/1200)

"I'm done."

"I won't attack just yet. I set a card and play Cyclone to get rid of Atlantis because when the City goes so does the tornado leaving you open to attack. It's your move."

AL: 5000

'_What's he trying to do?' _thought Aqualad, _'Well it won't work.'_

Aqualad smirked as he looked at his hand.

"I sacrifice a Slime Token to summon Turtle Bird."

Turtle Bird

Level 6

Aqua

Water

1900/1700

A large turtle with bat-like wings flew onto the field.

"I attack Leogun with Turtle Bird."

The freak swooped down to smash into the lion.

BB: 2900

"Your move."

"I attack the penguin with Fenrir."

The wolf jumped at the penguin and slashed through it.

AL: 4800

"My monster's effect is when it destroys a monster in battle you have to skip your Draw Phase."

"Very clever. Then I'll just attack that thing with the turtle."

Once again the strange turtle flew down, this time to hit the wolf.

BB: 2600

"Your move."

"Stop toying with me. You could have attacked."

"Where's the fun in that? It wouldn't have been enough anyway."

"I pass."

AL: 5300

"I sacrifice my Archery Mermaid to summon Sea King Dragon."

Sea King Dragon

Level 6

Sea Serpent

Water

2000/1700

A giant, yellow sea dragon with horns, a long neck, and a shell appeared.

"Looks like your running low on life while I constantly gain it. I could eliminate you, but I like showing off my creatures of the deep. So only my dragon will attack."

The dragon spat out toxic bubbles at Beast Boy.

"I activate my trap Strength Increaser Super Z (Nutrient Z). When I take damage of 2000 or more I gain 4000 life points."

BB: 6600

"True, but you still lose life points from the attack."

BB: 4600

"It's my move and I play Resurrection of the Dead (Monster Reborn) to bring back Amphibian Beast. Now it'll attack the Slime."

The fish creature jumped at the slime and punched through it.

AL: 4400

"I activate my Revival Slime's effect. When it's destroyed in battle I can pay 1000 life points to resurrect it on my next standby phase."

AL: 3400

"Big deal. Your move."

AL: 3900

"Now Revival Slime is back, but in defense mode."

The slime suddenly reformed on the field.

"That in turn activates my Card of Safe Return letting me draw a card which then activates Blessing from God."

AL: 4400

"So that's what you were planning the whole time," said BB.

"Absolutely. Then I set a card and equip my dragon with Steel Shell increasing his attack by 400 but lowering his defense by 200."

(SKD: 2000/1700 — 2400/1500)

"Your move."

"I draw then I attack the turtle with my beast."

The amphibious creature went over to the flying turtle and struck."

"Activate Defending Slime (Jam Defender), which let's my Revival Slime take the hit instead."

Suddenly, the slime stretched in front of the beast to take the blow.

"You know what happens next. Once again I pay 1000 life points to bring it back and start the chain."

AL: 3400

"I end my turn."

AL: 3900

"The jam is back again which lets me draw another card."

AL: 4400

"This is an unstoppable combo. You can't beat me now," taunted Aqualad.

"We'll see. I change the field to Mountain which increases the stats of all Thunder, Winged-Beast, and Dragon monsters by 200."

Large snow capped mountains sprung up onto the field.

"Then I attack the sea dragon."

The green beast went to strike the dragon, but the slime got in the way to take the hit.

AL: 3400

"When will you learn? This starts the chain."

'_Exactly,' _thought Beast Boy, "Your move."

AL: 3900

"The jam comes back and I draw again."

AL: 4400

"Now I play Resurrection of the Dead to bring back Orca Mega."

The giant killer whale appeared on the field.

"Then I'll also summon Penguin Torpedo."

Penguin Torpedo

Level 3

Aqua/Effect

Water

350/300

A small penguin shaped like a torpedo appeared.

"My penguin can attack directly."

BB: 4250

"Your move."

"I attack the orca."

The beast tried to attack said target and failed thanks to the slime.

"Oh just give up," said Aqualad.

AL: 3400

"Never," replied BB, "Your move."

AL: 3900

"Here comes the slime."

AL: 4400

"I then play Salvage to bring back two Water monsters with 1500 attack or less from the graveyard to my hand. Your move."

"I play Fusion to combine Wyvern Warrior (Alligator's Sword) and Illusion Sheep (Mystical Sheep #1) to create Wyvern Riding the Dragon."

An alligator with a sword and a brown sheep combined. In their place was the lizard man riding atop a big orange dragon.

Alligator's Sword Dragon

Level 5

Dragon/Fusion/Effect

Wind

1700/1500

(ASD: 1700/1500 — 1900/1700)

"What's the point in that?"

"Observe. My dragon's effect is when the only monsters on the opponent's side are Earth, Fire, or Water, I can attack directly."

"No!"

"Yep. Go, my dragon."

The monster swooped down and struck Aqualad.

AL: 2500

"I then attack the slime with my fish beast."

AL: 1500

"I'm done."

AL: 2000

"I should kill that thing right now and I think I will. I sacrifice the penguin and the turtle to summon another powerful creature known as Demon Water God - Suga."

Suijin

Level 7

Aqua/Effect

Water

2500/2400

A blue creature with a floating head and a pair of arms came onto the field.

"Then here's slimy."

AL: 2500

"Suga, attack that wyvern."

The monster shot out a blast of water at the dragon riding wyvern.

BB: 1850

"I could attack more, but since you can't touch my monsters you're no threat. Your move."

"You're too overconfident and that is why you'll lose. I play Tremendous Fire which decreases your life by 1000 and mine by 500."

AL: 1500

BB: 1350

"Then I play Thunder Bolt (Raigeki) to get rid of all your monsters."

"Oh crud."

Lightning came down to strike all the sea creatures.

"Since Revival Slime wasn't destroyed by battle, you can't bring it back anymore. Now that all your monsters are gone I attack with my Amphibian Beast."

AL: 0

"I lost. I guess I should have gotten rid of your monsters instead of just relying on my combo."

"Hey, you still did good and put up a long fight. Now I wonder how Raven is doing."

Beast Boy met up with the others and after they found out where Raven was he ran there as fast as he could.


	10. Comedy of Horrors

Notes: Let's begin, shall we?

Disclaimer: I still don't own Teen Titans or Yu-Gi-Oh

Dueling Titans

Ch. 10: Comedy of Horrors: Raven vs. Terra

* * *

"Let's duel!"

Rae: 8000

Terra: 8000

Raven went first. "I summon Killer the Claw in defense mode."

Claw Reacher

Level 3

Fiend

Dark

1000/800

A machine-like monster with extendable arms appeared.

"Then I set a card and end my turn."

"I summon Yaranzo in defense."

Yaranzo

Level 4

Fiend

Dark

1300/1500

A monster in a treasure box appeared.

"That's all."

"I summon Gremlin in defense."

Feral Imp

Level 4

Fiend

Dark

1300/1400

A green fiend with wings crouched on the field.

"That's all, for now."

"Man, Raven," said Terra, "You're not putting up much of a fight. I summon Armored Warrior Zombie."

Armored Zombie

Level 3

Zombie

Dark

1500/0

A human zombie with samurai armor and a sword rose from the ground.

"Then I play Fusion (Polymerization) to fuse Medusa's Ghost (The Snake Hair) with Dragon Zombie to create Great Mammoth of Goldfine."

Great Mammoth of Goldfine

Level 6

Zombie/Fusion

Dark

2200/1800

A golden skeleton of a mammoth rose onto the field.

"Now attack!"

The undead samurai sliced the Claw with his sword, while the mammoth rammed into the imp.

"Your move, Raven."

"I summon Earthbound Spirit in defense mode."

Earthbound Spirit

Level 4

Fiend

Earth

500/2000

A creature partially emerged from the ground to defend.

"Your move."

"Is that all? I summon Dark Assassin."

Dark Assailant

Level 4

Zombie

Dark

1200/1200

A skeleton with knives appeared on the field.

"I attack again."

The mammoth and the other Zombies were going for Raven.

"I activate Attack Nullification (Negate Attack). Your attacks won't work now."

"Your move then."

"I activate Change of Heart to take control of your mammoth."

The fossil stomped over to Raven's side.

"Then I sacrifice it to call forth Demon's Summon."

Summoned Skull

Level 6

Fiend

Dark

2500/1200

A muscled skeleton with wings and horns appeared.

"Now I attack your assailant."

The skull shot lightning at the knife wielding zombie.

Terra: 6700

"Your move."

"I set a card and summon The 13th Buried in defense."

The 13th Grave

Level 3

Zombie

Dark

1200/900

A cloaked skeleton with a sword appeared.

"I also switch my Armored Warrior Zombie to defense. Your move."

"I activate Hand Obliteration (Card Destruction) so we discard our hands and draw the same amount we discarded."

"You activated one of my monster's effects. When this monster is sent from my hand to the graveyard because of a card effect, I can special summon it. So here comes Despair from the Dark."

Despair from the Dark

Level 8

Zombie/Effect

Dark

2800/3000

A creepy looking shadow creature appeared on the field.

"How nice," Raven replied, "I then activate Cross Soul (Exchange) to sacrifice one of your monsters along with one of my own. So say goodbye to Armored Warrior Zombie because I'm tributing it along with my Demon's Summon to summon Garzett, the Synthetic Beast."

Maju Garzett

Level 7

Fiend/Effect

Dark

?/0

A sinister creature that was left half scaly and right half feathery appeared.

"What kind of monster is that?" asked Terra, "Why didn't you pick Despair?"

"To prove a point," Raven replied, "Which is that you won't win. Its effect is that its attack is determined by the two monsters that were tributed. Combine their attack power and you get his."

(MG: ?/0 -- 4000/0)

"Oh jeez!" cried Terra.

"You're lucky I can't attack. Your move."

"I activate The First Sarcophagus. This will bring forth a new monster. At each of your end phases, I can bring forth another sarcophagus card. All three are the key. I sacrifice 13th Buried to summon Ghost King - Pumpking in defense mode."

Pumpking the King of Ghosts

Level 6

Zombie/Effect

Dark

1800/2000

A giant jack-o-lantern with large vines and a crown appeared on the field.

"Then I'll switch Despair into defense as well. That's all I can do for now."

"Fine with me. I summon Imp."

Horn Imp

Level 4

Fiend

Dark

1300/1000

A brown creature with a single horn appeared.

"Now my Garzett will destroy your Despair."

The creature spat out toxic sludge at the shadow.

"Your move."

"First I bring forth The Second Sarcophagus. Then I play Pharaoh's Servant in defense."

Pharaoh's Servant

Level 2

Zombie

Dark

900/0

A mummy holding a staff appeared.

"Your move."

"I attack your Pumpking with Garzett and your mummy with Imp."

Sludge went flying from the beast's mouth to the giant pumpkin while the imp punched the mummy.

"Your move."

Terra started to laugh.

"I activate The Third Sarcophagus. Then tribute all three to summon Spirit of the Pharaoh."

Spirit of the Pharaoh

Level 6

Zombie/Effect

Light

2500/2000

A tall mummy with a staff and Egyptian headdress appeared.

"His effect is when he's summoned successfully I can bring back up to four level 2 zombies from my grave to the field. So come back Pharaoh's Servant."

The mummy rose to the field.

"I then summon Pharaonic Protector in defense mode."

Pharaonic Protector

Level 2

Zombie

Earth

900/0

A mummy with its arms crossed in front of its chest appeared.

"Now, with Hammer Shot, say goodbye to the monster with the highest attack which is your Garzett."

A giant hammer smashed the fiend of the field.

"Then my pharaoh will destroy your gremlin."

The pharaoh attacked with the staff it held and struck the gremlin.

Rae: 6800

"Your move."

"I set a card and end my turn."

"That's it? I summon Vampire Lady."

Vampire Lady

Level 4

Zombie/Effect

Dark

1550/1550

A woman vampire in a purple dress appeared.

"My pharaoh, destroy her Earthbound Spirit."

The pharaoh struck with its staff and the creature was gone.

"Now my lady will attack directly."

The vampire lady struck Raven.

Rae: 5250

"Her effect is when she does damage, you have to take one card of my choice and send it to the graveyard. I pick monster."

"Fine, is that all?"

"Sure, why not?"

Raven looked at her hand. The time had come.

"This Spell card is a powerful one. I pay 1000 life points to activate…Toon World!"

Rae: 4250

A big pop-up book levitated in the air.

"What?! Why do you have Toon World? Why would you?"

"It was a gift."

_Flashback_

"Hey Rae, see you're working on your decks for the tournament."

"Yeah."

"Well, I thought you might want to add this to one of your decks."

Raven looked skeptical.

"Toon World? I don't know, it doesn't seem like me."

"Please Rae, I even got you six other cards to go with it and made sure the monsters were either Spellcasters or Fiends."

"You did all that for me? Well, I think I can find a place for it."

Beast Boy nodded and started to leave.

"Beast Boy," she called.

He turned around.

"Thanks."

_End flashback_

"So I then summon Toon Masked Sorcerer."

Toon Masked Sorcerer

Level 4

Spellcaster/Toon

Dark

900/1400

A sorcerer in a mask, with a flower in his hair and a huge grin on his face, emerged from the book.

"That thing is weak, Raven."

"Well, it can't attack yet so go."

"I sacrifice Pharaonic Protector to summon Vampire Lord."

Vampire Lord

Level 5

Zombie/Effect

Dark

200/1500

A man vampire with blue-green hair and a cape came onto the field.

"Now attack that Toon, my lord."

The vampire drew up his cape and threw it back to release a swarm of bats that flew towards Raven, but they hit a mirror and were sent flying back at all Terra's monsters.

"You activated Holy Barrier - Mirror Force. Now your monsters in attack mode are gone."

"Your move then."

"I summon Toon Gemini Elves."

Toon Gemini Elf

Level 4

Spellcaster/Effect

Earth

1900/900

A blonde elf in a light blue dress and a brunette elf in a dark blue dress held hands as they appeared from the book.

"The twins have to wait a turn, but the sorcerer can attack directly thanks to Toon World."

The sorcerer smacked Terra in the face with his glove.

Terra: 5800

"His effect is that when he gives you damage I can draw a card. I finish off by playing Toon Table of Contents which lets me bring a Toon to my hand. I set a card and it's your move."

"My Vampire Lord can't be destroyed by card effects. If he is, on my standby phase he comes back."

A coffin rose from the ground and out came the vampire.

"Now I remove Vampire Lord from play to summon a new, more powerful zombie known as Vampire Genesis."

Vampire Genesis

Level 8

Zombie/Effect

Dark

3000/2100

A giant purple monster with horns and bat like wings stomped onto the field.

"I also sacrifice Pharaoh's Servant to summon Dragon-Bone Demon."

Ryu Kokki

Level 6

Zombie/Effect

Dark

2400/2000

A monster made of skulls appeared on the field.

"This guy's effect is that when it battles Warriors or Spellcasters they're automatically destroyed at the end of the damage step. So now I attack!"

"You think I would only have one Attack Nullification in my deck? Nice try though."

"Before I end my turn, I remove Pharaonic Protector from my graveyard to special summon The Rock Spirit."

The Rock Spirit

Level 4

Rock/Effect

Earth

1700/1000

A humanlike creature in armor rose to the field.

"You'll see its effect soon enough."

"Whatever. I play Pot of Greed, and then I use Fusion to fuse Murder Circus (Crass Clown) and Versago the Destroyer to bring forth Devil Box."

A creepy clown balancing on a ball and a strange wiry monster combined to form an equally creepy, strange, yet amusing jack-in-the-box.

Bickuribox

Level 7

Fiend/Fusion

Dark

2300/2000

The clown laughed as it popped up and then reached inside its mouth to pull out a scythe.

"That is so wrong!" Terra exclaimed.

"I then pay 800 life points to play Brainwashing - Brain Control so I can take your Demon."

Rae: 3450

The skull monster went to raven's side.

"I sacrifice the zombie to summon Toon Black Magician Girl."

Toon Dark Magician Girl

Level 6

Spellcaster/Toon

Dark

2000/1700

A cartoony blonde girl in a blue and pink outfit holding a staff appeared giggling.

"She has to wait a turn to attack. So I set two cards and let the sorcerer and elves attack you directly."

The sorcerer smacked Terra upside the head and the elf twins jumped up and kicked her in the back.

Terra: 3000

"The sorcerer lets me draw a card, while the twins make you discard a random card from your hand."

The elves grabbed a card from Terra's hand and sent it to the graveyard.

"Oh, and Devil Box attacks The Rock Spirit."

(TRS: 1700/1000 -- 2000/1000)

"My monster gains 300 attack points during the opponents battle phase."

"That won't help it."

The jack-in-the-box swung its scythe and split the rock in half.

Terra: 2700

"Your move."

"I summon Master Kyonshee in attack mode."

Master Kyonshee

Level 4

Zombie

Earth

1750/1000

A fighting man with a piece of paper covering his face appeared.

"Then I play Reincarnation of the Dead (Monster Reincarnation) which lets me bring a monster back to my hand from the graveyard. I choose Armored Warrior Zombie. Then I'll show you the effect of Genesis. By discarding a zombie from my hand I can bring back a zombie of one less level. I pick Murder Circus Zombie in defense mode."

Clown Zombie

Level 2

Zombie

Dark

1350/0

A deteriorating clown rose from the ground with an evil cackle.

"That seemed redundant."

"Yeah, but it was so cool. Your monsters are open to attack now. My vampire attacks the sorcerer."

"I activate Holy (Hallowed) Life Barrier. I discard a card to stop all damage."

"I set a card and end my turn."

(TDMG: 2000/1700 -- 2300/1700)

"Hey, what's that?"

"She gains 300 attack points for every Dark Magician and Magician of Black Chaos in the graveyard. The card I got rid of was a Dark Magician. Now I play Cost Down to bring out my Toon Demon."

Toon Summoned Skull

Level 6

Fiend/Toon

Dark

2500/1200

A cartoon version of a previous skeletal monster emerged from the book laughing.

"My demon can't attack, but my other monsters can. My magician girl attacks directly."

"Not quite Raven, I activate Strength Increaser Super Z (Nutrient Z) to increase my life points by 4000."

Terra: 6700

The magician girl's attack wasn't stopped so Terra got whacked on the head by her staff.

Terra: 4400

"Now my Devil Box attacks your Kyonshee."

The clown sliced Kyonshee in half.

Terra: 3850

"Now my other two attack."

Terra was again slapped and kicked.

Terra: 1050

"You know what happens now. You discard and I draw. I set two cards and now it's your move."

"Now I sacrifice my Genesis to summon Shadow Ghoul."

Shadow Ghoul

Level 5

Zombie/Effect

Dark

1600/1300

A green creature with four legs, two arms, and multiple red eyes appeared from the darkness.

"My Shadow Ghoul's attack increases by 100 for every monster in my graveyard."

(SG: 1600/1300 -- 3300/1300)

"I also equip it with Violet Crystal to raise its attack and defense by 300."

(SG: 3300/1300 -- 3600/1600)

"I activate Armored Glass to negate any equip cards for this turn."

"That won't help, Ravey. Shadow Ghoul now attacks the sorcerer."

The monster crept up to the spellcaster, but instead went straight to Raven and struck her.

"Huh?!"

"I activated Toon Defense to instead make your attack direct rather than lose my Toon."

"That was dumb."

"Now _I _activate Strength Increaser Super Z."

Rae: 7450

Rae: 4150

"This is bad. Your move."

"I attack the Murder Circus Zombie with Devil Box."

The clown met the same fate as the others that faced the jack-in-the-box.

"My Shadow Ghoul gets stronger now."

(SG: 3600/1300 -- 3700/1300)

"Never rely on one monster to win, Terra. Now I'll finish you off by attacking directly with Toon Demon!"

Rae: 3650

The skull gave Terra the raspberry, flexed its muscles, and then laughed as it shot out lighting at Terra to defeat her.

Terra: 0

"I lost, but that was cool."

"Yes, I suppose it was. Wouldn't you agree Beast Boy?" Raven asked smiling at him.

"I couldn't agree more."

Just then the loudspeaker came on.

_Now on we go to the semi-finals. Please assemble to learn who shall duel who in the next round._

"Dudes, let's go!"


	11. Enter the HIVE

Notes: Now let's assemble the duelists

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans… yet (Mwa ha ha ha!) ahem

Dueling Titans

Ch. 11: Enter the H.I.V.E.: Raven vs. Gizmo, Jinx, and Mammoth

* * *

The team had assembled at the front where the announcement was to take place. The loudspeaker sounded off.

_We have had a random drawing and the results for the next round shall be as follows: Beast Boy vs. Cyborg and Robin vs. Starfire. Good luck to you all!_

"You're goin' down grass stain," taunted Cyborg.

"Yeah right," shot back BB, "You can't handle my deck."

Starfire looked somewhat shocked and Robin didn't say anything. Cy noticed this and chuckled.

"Oh come on, guys. It's not like it's life or death. You're dueling each other."

"Yeah," added Beast Boy, "You just go out there, be the best you can be, and still be friends in the end by congratulating the winner."

"That was quite profound Beast Boy," said Raven.

"You are quite right. Just as we are still friends with Titans East even though we won. Many thanks, friends."

Star then pulled everyone into a group hug.

When they managed to get her to stop, Robin finally said, "Hey, whose dueling Raven?" "Yeah," added Cyborg, "There's no one left."

Just then a crash was heard. They turned to see a short kid with four mechanical legs coming from his backpack followed by a big hairy guy and a pink haired girl.

"The H.I.V.E. students we all know and hate are here," said Robin.

"Hey, losers," said Gizmo, "Heard there was a tournament and we decided to crash it, but we didn't have any duel disks so we stole some chaos duel disks because they look cooler."

"When we heard that Raven had no one to duel," said Jinx, "We thought it was a good time to show up and challenge her."

"Yeah," added Mammoth, "Us three against you, girlie."

"That's not fair," exclaimed Beast Boy, "Someone should duel with her."

Raven put her hand on his shoulder.

"It's okay BB. I can handle the three of them on my own."

She then gave him a peck on the cheek and walked off to start the duel.

"Hey, Rae," called Beast Boy, "Take 'em down!"

She smiled and turned to face her opponents.

"About time, pit-sniffer. Let's duel."

Rae: 8000

Gizmo: 8000

Jinx: 8000

Mammoth: 8000

"Hey," said Cyborg, "Shouldn't they share the same life points?"

"We don't play fair, duh," replied Mammoth.

"You can go first since we obviously outmatch you," said Jinx.

"Thanks, I set a monster and set three cards and end my turn."

Gizmo turn was next.

"I summon Ground Attacker Robot."

Ground Attacker Bugroth

Level 4

Machine

Earth

1500/1000

A futuristic ship-like robot appeared.

"Your next, Jinx."

"No prob Gizmo. I summon Black Forest Witch."

Witch of the Black Forest

Level 4

Spellcaster/Effect

Dark

1100/1200

A witch in a black dress with an eye on her forehead and another on the front of her dress appeared.

"That's it for me. Your turn Mammoth."

"I summon Pitch-Black Warwolf."

Pitch-Black Warwolf

Level 4

Beast-Warrior/Effect

Dark

1600/600

A black furred humanoid wolf with a sword appeared.

"His effect is you can't activate traps during the battle phase."

"Then it's a good thing I'm activating this before you attack. The wolf goes away thanks to Pitfall (Trap Hole)."

The wolf fell into a hole in the ground.

"Your move," Mammoth said begrudgingly.

"I set another monster and a card to end my turn."

"Man this is boring," said Gizmo, "I summon Giga-Tech Wolf."

Giga-Tech Wolf

Level 4

Machine

Fire

1200/1400

A robot wolf with three whip-like tails leapt onto the field.

"Now it'll attack your card."

The wolf ran to the card, but when it struck a smoke cloud was released.

"Your attack won't get through thanks to my Magic Lamp."

Ancient Lamp

Level 3

Spellcaster/Effect

Wind

900/1400

The wolf then turned to attack the robot. It jumped at the machine only to get blasted.

"Hey, what did you do, snot-muncher?"

"My lamp's effect is that when it's attacked in face down defense I can redirect the attack to one of your monsters."

"Go Jinx," Gizmo said muttering under his breath.

"I summon Injection Angel Lily."

Injection Fairy Lily

Level 3

Spellcaster/Effect

Earth

400/1500

A nurse with wings and holding a giant hypodermic needle appeared.

"Hi there!" the fairy said.

"I also play Fusion (Polymerization) to fuse my witch with High Priestess (Lady of Faith) to summon Musician King. Plus my witch lets me bring a monster with 1500 defense or less to my hand."

The witch and a priestess in a blue dress combined to make a spiky haired man wielding an electric guitar.

Musician King

Level 5

Spellcaster/Fusion

Light

1750/1500

"You call that music?" asked Raven, "Plus your fairy looks kind of weak."

"Oh yeah? Well during battle I pay 2000 life points to increase her attack by 3000."

Jinx: 6000

(IFL: 400/1500 -- 3400/1500)

The needle increased in size.

"Now get rid of that lamp."

The fairy flew forward with the needle aimed right for the lamp.

"I activate Attack Guidance Armor and attach it to your king."

The fairy saw the armor attach itself to the rocker and turned around. The man tried to run only to get struck by the needle in his bum.

Jinx: 4350

"I love good music," said Raven, "That's why your king had to leave the building."

"Very funny. Go, Mammoth."

"I summon Minotaurus."

Battle Ox

Level 4

Beast-Warrior

Earth

1700/1000

A humanoid ox wielding an axe stomped forward.

"Attack her lamp."

The Minotaur ran forward, but was stopped by robed women.

"Emissaries of Harmony (Waboku) stops you. Too bad."

"Just go."

"My lamp's other effect let's me summon my faithful servant La Jinn the Magical Spirit of the Lamp."

La Jinn the Mystical Genie of the Lamp

Level 4

Fiend

Dark

1800/1000

A green genie emerged from the lamp.

"I flip up my face down monster, Newt."

Slate Warrior

Level 4

Fiend/Effect

Wind

1900/400

A blue headed fiend with gold armor and holding a staff appeared.

"When he flips face up, Newt gets a 500 point bonus."

(N: 1900/400 -- 2400/900)

"Finally, I summon Gargoyle Powered."

Ryu-Kishin Powered

Level 4

Fiend

Dark

1600/1200

A sharp clawed, armored gargoyle appeared.

"Now, La Jinn attacks the robot."

The genie chuckled, and then blew fire from its mouth at the machine.

Gizmo: 7700

"Newt attacks the Minotaur."

The fiend sent out a blast from its staff.

Mammoth: 7300

"I know that your angel's effect can be activated during my battle phase as well Jinx, but haven't you lost enough life points?"

"You win this round Raven." Jinx hissed.

"Then attack the fairy, Gargoyle Powered."

The gargoyle flew over and slashed the fairy with its large talons.

Jinx: 3150

"Your turn if you can do anything."

"I'll show ya. I set two cards then summon Cannon Soldier in defense."

Cannon Soldier

Level 4

Machine/Effect

Dark

1400/1300

A purple robot with a cannon on top appeared.

"Go Jinx."

"I set a card and summon Peten the Dark Clown in defense."

Peten the Dark Clown

Level 3

Spellcaster/Effect

Dark

500/1200

A clown with a black and white face, weird clothes, and a big hat appeared with a laugh.

"Now you Mammoth."

"I set a card and summon Blood Vorse."

Vorse Raider

Level 4

Beast-Warrior

Dark

1900/1200

"Now it'll attack Gargoyle Powered."

The monster swung its axe to destroy the gargoyle.

Rae: 7700

"Your move, if you have one."

"I activate Treasure from Heaven (Card of Sanctity) so we all draw until we have six cards. I play Change of Heart to take Blood Vorse. Then I activate Curse of the Masked Beast to tribute La Jinn and Blood Vorse to summon The Masked Beast."

The Masked Beast

Level 8

Fiend/Ritual

Dark

3200/1800

A masked monster with a human torso that held a staff and a large legged, long tailed lower half appeared.

"I also tribute Magic Lamp for Dark Ruler Ha Des."

Dark Ruler Ha Des

Level 6

Fiend/Effect

Dark

2450/1600

A robed fiend holding a blood filled cocktail appeared.

"Attack Mammoth directly, my beast."

The masked monster struck Mammoth with its staff.

Mammoth: 4100

"You're gonna pay for that."

"Whatever. Attack the clown, Newt."

The fiend shot a blast from its staff at the clown.

"Too bad, Raven. I remove that Peten from graveyard to summon another in defense."

Another clown appeared on the field with a tip of its hat.

"Now attack the cannon, Ha Des."

The fiend stepped forward, but suddenly stopped.

"Attack Nullification (Negate Attack) stopped you this time," taunted Gizmo.

"Then I guess I'll set a card and end my turn."

"I activate Compensation of Blood (Ultimate Offering)," the three said at the same time.

"We pay 500 life points," Gizmo explained.

"So we can get an extra summon," added Jinx

"Which lets us bring out our heavy hitters to take you down," finished Mammoth.

"You do that and I'll activate Jar of Greed to draw a card."

"It won't save you Raven. I summon Cyber Falcon."

Cyber Falcon

Level 4

Machine

Wind

1400/1200

A robotic falcon flew onto the field.

"Now I'll sacrifice it to my Cannon Soldier to inflict 500 points of direct damage."

The falcon was absorbed into the cannon and shot at Raven.

Rae: 7200

"Then I'll summon Gradius."

Gizmo: 7200

Gradius

Level 4

Machine

Light

1200/800

A strange shaped, futuristic jet hovered onto the field.

"Then I'll equip it with Cyclon Laser."

(G: 1200/800 -- 1500/800)

"I can also special summon Gradius' Option."

Gradius' Option

Level 1

Machine/Effect

Light

?/?

A red cursor point appeared next to Gradius.

"This card always has the same stats as Gradius."

(GO: ?/? -- 1500/800)

"Your monsters are still too weak."

"Oh yeah? Well I sacrifice Cannon Soldier to bring out Satellite Cannon."

Gizmo: 6700

Satellite Cannon

Level 5

Machine/Effect

Light

0/0

A giant satellite hovered high in the air above the duelists. About the top of the buildings.

"This machine can't be destroyed by a monster that's Level 7 or lower. Plus at my end phase it gains 1000 attack, but when I successfully attack its attack drops back to 0."

"Well then it's a good thing you'll never get a successful attack."

"Whatever. Get her Jinx."

(SC: 0/0 -- 1000/0)

"No problem. I sacrifice Peten to summon Illusionist No Face in defense mode."

Illusionist Faceless Mage

Level 5

Spellcaster

Dark

1200/2200

A hag with no eyes and two extra heads appeared laughing.

"I also summon Holy Doll."

Jinx: 2650

Rogue Doll

Level 4

Spellcaster

Light

1600/100

A strange floating doll with a staff appeared.

"I then summon White Thief in defense mode."

Jinx: 2150

White Magical Hat

Level 3

Spellcaster/Effect

Light

1000/700

A man in a white hat and cape appeared.

"Finally, I can bring another Peten to the field."

The final clown sat on the field with a chuckle and waved at Raven.

"I set a card and end my turn. Your next big guy."

"I summon Tiger Axe."

Tiger Axe

Level 4

Beast-Warrior

Earth

1300/1100

A humanoid tiger wielding an axe appeared.

"Then I set a monster."

Mammoth: 3600

"Next I sacrifice Tiger Axe to summon Rude Kaiser."

Mammoth: 3100

Rude Kaiser

Level 5

Beast-Warrior

Earth

1800/1600

A human-like lizard with blades attached to each arm appeared.

"Your move."

"You set them up and I take them down. However, I play Pot of Greed then Sealing Swords of Light (Swords of Revealing Light). You can't attack for three turns and your monsters are switched face up."

Dozens of shining swords scattered across the H.I.V.E. side of the field. Then Mammoth's face down monster appeared.

Boar Soldier

Level 4

Beast-Warrior/Effect

Earth

2000/500

A upright boar held a sledge as it crouched on the field.

(BS: 2000/500 -- 1000/500)

"Dang it, my boar loses 1000 attack when there's a monster on your side of the field."

"Oh really, you think? I won't attack this turn."

"Your loss. I play Pot of Greed then Cost Down to summon Megasonic Eye."

Megasonic Eye

Level 5

Machine

Dark

1500/1800

A robot with one large eye appeared.

"Then I summon Pendulum Torture Machine."

Gizmo: 6200

Pendulum Machine

Level 6

Machine

Dark

1750/2000

A robot whose lower body was that of a razor sharp pendulum appeared.

"Then Megasonic Eye is tributed for TM-1 Launcher Spider."

Gizmo: 5700

Launcher Spider

Level 7

Machine

Fire

2200/2500

A giant robot spider loaded with missiles crept forward.

"Next, Pendulum Torture Machine is tributed for Slot Machine AM-7."

Gizmo: 5200

Slot Machine

Level 7

Machine

Dark

2000/2300

A large machine with a built in slot machine and cannon stomped forward.

"I equip my Slot Machine with 7 Card (7 Completed) to increase its attack by 700."

(SM: 2000/2300 -- 2700/2300)

"You're up Jinx."

(SC: 1000/0 -- 2000/0)

"I play Pot of Greed, then Cost Down, then I sacrifice Peten for Cosmo Queen."

Cosmo Queen

Level 8

Spellcaster

Dark

2900/2450

A woman in a gaudy dress and big hat appeared.

"I sacrifice White Thief to summon Black Magician."

Jinx: 1650

Dark Magician

Level 7

Spellcaster

Dark

2500/2100

A magician man in a red outfit, pointed staff, and silvery hair appeared.

"I then activate Fusion to fuse Holy Elf (Mystical Elf) and Curtain of the Dark Ones to create Chaos Wizard."

A blue skinned elf and a curtain with arms combined to form a masked, cape wearing wizard with a scythe.

Kamionwizard

Level 4

Spellcaster/Fusion

Dark

1300/1100

"You're up Mammoth."

"I play Cost Down, then Pot of Greed, then I summon Garoozis."

Garoozis

Level 5

Beast-Warrior

Fire

1800/1500

A green dragon headed creature appeared holding an axe.

"Then I sacrifice Boar Soldier to bring out Garnecia Elephantis."

Mammoth: 2600

Garnecia Elephantis

Level 7

Beast-Warrior

Earth

2400/2000

A giant upright elephant with a sword stomped onto the field making the ground shake.

"I also summon Bull Majin."

Mammoth: 2100

Battle Steer

Level 5

Beast-Warrior

Earth

1800/1300

An upright bull holding a trident, wearing a cape, and sporting a pair of sharp horns appeared.

"I also summon Cyclops."

Mammoth: 1600

Hitotsu-me Giant

Level 4

Beast-Warrior

Earth

1200/1000

A one-eyed monster appeared with a roar.

"Your move."

"It's only the first turn for Swords," said Raven, "I pass."

"So do I."

(SC: 2000/0 -- 3000/0)

"I also pass."

"I don't want to, but I can't attack."

"Second turn for Swords. I set a monster in defense and that's it."

"Pass," the three cried.

(SC: 3000/0 -- 4000/0)

"Third turn for Swords. I flip up Saint Magician (Magician of Faith) to bring back Pot of Greed."

Raven looked at her hand and smirked.

"I set four cards. Your turns."

"After this we'll go all out on you," taunted Mammoth.

"Maybe you should give up now," added Jinx.

"Since we pass my satellite is stronger than any of your monsters."

(SC: 4000/0 -- 5000/0)

The swords disappeared.

"My last turn…and yours too."

"What?"

"No way!"

"You've gotta be kidding."

"I never kid," replied Raven, "I've broken all the magical seals and assembled all the pieces of…the unstoppable Exodia."

"Crud!"

"That's right. Sealed Exodia, come forth."

A symbol appeared behind Raven. Out of it emerged a left arm, then a right arm, then a left leg, then a right leg, and finally the head that looked like that of a pharaoh. The appendages had chains on them and the whole creature was gold. It began charging energy between its hands.

"Exodia, obliterate!"

Exodia unleashed its energy attack on all three H.I.V.E. members, destroying all their monsters and their life points.

Gizmo: 0

Jinx: 0

Mammoth: 0

The three collapsed in a heap. They were then tied up and led away by the police.

"I can't believe she summoned Exodia," said Jinx.

"So powerful," added Mammoth.

"This sucks," Gizmo piped up, "I'm gonna steal me an Exodia."

"Not on my watch," Raven replied as they were tossed in the back of the police van.

"That was so totally wicked!" shouted Beast Boy, "You rock, Rae."

"Magnificent, friend Raven," said Star.

"I knew you could do it," added Robin.

"Thank you everyone," Raven said, "But shouldn't you be dueling?"

"She's right," said Cyborg, "Let's do this grass stain."

"I believe me and Robin shall duel first," said Starfire.

"Are you sure, Star?" asked Rob.

"Yes, let us duel."


	12. Fighting a Friend

Notes: I need to do this more often

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Teen Titans or Yu-Gi-Oh

Dueling Titans

Ch. 12: Fighting a Friend: Robin vs. Starfire

* * *

Rob: 8000

Star: 8000

"I shall play Pot of Greed then bring out Watapon in defense mode."

Watapon

Level 1

Fairy/Effect

Light

200/300

A pink puffball with huge eyes appeared.

"When it is brought to my hand by the effect of a card I can immediately summon Watapon. I then summon Hysteric Angel."

Hysteric Fairy

Level 4

Fairy/Effect

Light

1800/500

A winged woman in a suit, holding a book, and wearing glasses appeared.

"Your move, Robin."

"I summon Black Scorpion – Meanae the Thorn in attack mode."

Dark Scorpion – Meanae the Thorn

Level 4

Warrior/Effect

Dark

1000/1800

A woman burglar with a thorn covered whip appeared.

"I then play Shield and Sword to switch the attack and defense points of all monsters for this turn only. Which means my monster is stronger now."

(DS – MtT: 1000/1800 --- 1800/1000)

(HF: 1800/500 --- 500/1800)

(W: 200/300 --- 300/200)

"Now she attacks the Hysteric Angel!"

The burglar woman struck the Fairy with her whip.

Star: 6700

"Her effect: when she inflicts damage I can either bring a Black Scorpion member to my hand from my deck or from the graveyard. So I bring Cliff the Trap Remover to my hand. Then set two cards and end my turn."

"I summon my own warrior known as Warrior of Zera."

Warrior of Zera

Level 4

Warrior

Earth

1600/1600

A man in strange armor with a sword stepped up.

"I set a card and then play The Sanctuary in the Sky."

A large temple appeared behind Starfire and clouds covered the field.

"Uh, Star, why would you have a warrior monster?"

"Because I need him to special summon Archangel Zerato."

Archlord Zerato

Level 8

Fairy/Effect

Light

2800/2300

A winged man with the same armor as the last monster, but with long robes floated down to the field.

"His effect is that I must discard a Light monster to destroy all your monsters. So say farewell to the Thorn."

A blinding light destroyed the Black Scorpion woman leaving Robin defenseless.

"Now I switch Watapon to attack so they may both attack you directly."

The fairies rushed forward to strike Robin.

Rob: 5000

"Good job, Star."

"Many thanks, Robin. Your move."

"I play Pot of Greed then I summon Don Zaloog."

Don Zaloog

Level 4

Warrior/Effect

Dark

1400/1500

A man with an eye patch and holding two guns appeared.

"Then, Resurrection of the Dead (Monster Reborn) to bring back Meanae. Now I activate Mustering of the Black Scorpions. This lets me summon any Black Scorpion member in my hand. So here come Cliff the Trap Remover, Black Scorpion – Chick the Yellow, and Black Scorpion – Gorg the Strong."

Cliff the Trap Remover

Level 3

Warrior/Effect

Dark

1200/1000

A man wearing glasses and holding a knife appeared.

Dark Scorpion – Chick the Yellow

Level 3

Warrior/Effect

Dark

1000/1000

A short, blonde man with an axe appeared.

Dark Scorpion – Gorg the Strong

Level 5

Warrior/Effect

Dark

1800/1500

A large, muscular man with a club appeared to join the group of burglars.

"Now that I have all five members on the field, I can activate Black Scorpion Combination. This trap lets me attack you directly with all five burglars who will each deal 400 damage."

Don Zaloog swiped at Starfire with his swords, Meanae struck with her whip, Chick slashed with his axe, Gorg smashed with his club, and Cliff nicked her life points with his knife.

Star: 4700

"Now for their effects. Thanks to Don Zaloog I can either discard one card from your hand to the graveyard or the top two cards from your deck. I choose the latter. Next, Chick lets me either send one card on the field to the owner's hand or see the card on top of your deck and let's me return it to the top or bottom, so Zerato goes back. Then, Gorg lets me either send one monster on the field back to your hand or send one card on top of your deck to the graveyard. The latter once again. Cliff's effect is that he destroys one magic or trap card, so say goodbye to The Sanctuary in the Sky. I knew that if I attacked any Fairies your Sanctuary would reduce the damage to zero. As for Meanae, her effects won't work, not that I need them. Your move."

"That was quite a move, Robin. I summon Zolga."

Zolga

Level 4

Fairy/Effect

Earth

1700/1200

A weird fairy with a helmet head and whose body was a cloak appeared.

"Then I set a card and shall attack Chick the Yellow."

Zolga rammed Chick with its helmet.

Rob: 4300

"I switch Watapon to defense and it is your move."

"I summon Magnets #2 in defense mode."

M-Warrior #2

Level 3

Warrior

Earth

500/1000

An armored warrior holding a sword crouched on the field.

"Now Gorg will attack Zolga!"

"Not so fast! I activate A Hero Emerges so you must pick a card."

"The far right one, I guess."

"Then I summon Kelbek in defense mode."

Kelbek

Level 4

Fairy/Effect

Earth

1500/1800

A one-eyed fairy with metallic wings and body appeared.

"Okay," Robin continued confusedly, "Gorg, resume your attack on Zolga."

"I activate Attack Nullification (Negate Attack) this time, Robin."

"So it would seem. Then I switch Cliff, Don, and Meanae to defense and it's your move."

"I switch Kelbek to attack, then sacrifice Zolga and Watapon for Guardian Angel Jeanne."

Guardian Angel Joan

Level 8

Fairy/Effect

Light

2800/2000

A woman in a white dress with golden wings floated on the field.

Star: 6700

"What happened ?!"

"When I successfully tributed Zolga, my life points increased by 2000."

"Well, this is bad."

"Then I equip Joan with Cestus of Dagla to increase her attack by 500."

(GAJ: 2800/2000 --- 3300/2000)

"Now she attacks Gorg."

The angel swiped the muscle man with its equipped weapon.

Rob: 2800

"Now Jeanne's effect is that I gain life points according to the destroyed monster's original attack."

Star: 8500

"Plus, thanks to the Dagla, I gain life points according to the damage you took."

Star: 10000

"Now Kelbek will destroy Don Zaloog."

The fairy pounded on the thief with its metallic arm.

"Your move, Robin. If you have one."

'_I sure hope I do,' _Rob thought as he looked at his hand.

"I play Eternal Rest to destroy all monsters with equip cards. So long Jeanne."

The angel disappeared from the field.

"Then I sacrifice Cliff to summon Great Tengu."

Great Long Nose

Level 5

Beast-Warrior/Spirit

Dark

1900/1700

A old man with a red face and long nose (or a tengu for those who know) appeared out of a mist.

"Now, Great Tengu attacks Kelbek."

The tengu punched the fairy straight in the eye.

Star: 9600

"Kelbek has the effect of sending the monster that attacked it back to your hand."

"Doesn't matter to me since it was a Spirit anyway. Your move."

"I summon Dancing Fairy."

Dancing Fairy

Level 4

Fairy/Effect

Wind

1700/1000

A small fairy in a dress appeared.

"Now attack Magnets #2."

The fairy flew up and simply gave the warrior a light smack on the head.

"I set a card and that is all."

"I summon Amazon Archer."

Amazon Archer

Level 4

Warrior/Effect

Earth

1400/1000

A woman with a bow and arrows appeared.

"Then I play Change of Heart to take your Fairy. Then attack you with it and Amazon Archer."

The Fairy hit Starfire with a slap while the Amazon shot an arrow.

Star: 6500

"Now I tribute your fairy and Meanae to Amazon Archer to inflict 1200 damage."

The two monsters changed into an arrow of energy as they were shot at Star.

Star: 5300

"Then I set a card and end my turn."

"I activate Jar of Greed to draw another card. Now I summon Valkyrie Dritte."

Valkyrie Dritte

Level 4

Fairy/Effect

Light

1000/1600

A red-haired woman with a sword and shield and riding on a horse appeared.

"I now activate Valkyrie's Embrace. By switching my Valkyrie to defense, I can remove a monster from play. That means your Amazon is gone."

The Archer woman disappeared completely.

"Now Dritte's effect is that it gains 100 attack points for each monster removed from play."

(VD: 1000/1600 --- 1100/1600)

"Your move."

"I summon Ally-Slaying Swordmistress."

The Unfriendly Amazon

Level 4

Warrior/Effect

Earth

2000/1000

A sword wielding woman with long purple hair appeared.

"Now attack!"

The swordswoman got in a sword fight with the Valkyrie, but the latter was beaten.

"I set another card and end my turn."

"Then I equip your swordswoman with Celestial Sword to add all attack points of graveyard monsters to her."

"Why?"

"Do not worry she will not have it for long. I need the sword on the field to bring forth its owner. I activate Resurrection of the Dead to bring back Watapon. Then I play Cost Down and sacrifice Watapon for Guardian Eatos."

Guardian Eatos

Level 8

Fairy/Effect

Wind

2500/2000

A woman with large wings and a headdress like a hawk appeared.

"Then play Tailor of the Fickle to give Eatos her weapon."

(GE: 2500/2000 --- 24100/2000)

Robin could hear Beast Boy scream from the sidelines. _'BB has a good point. How can I beat something that powerful?'_

"Eatos, please destroy Robin."

'_There's something you don't hear every day,' _thought Robin.

Eatos swung down her sword, sending a blast of energy straight for Robin, but luckily it hit a mirror and was sent flying back to destroy Eatos instead.

"That was a close call, but I made it thanks to Holy Barrier - Mirror Force."

"You will not be so lucky next time Robin. It is your turn."

"I would have to sacrifice a monster during standby to keep my Amazon on the field, but since I don't have any it goes to the graveyard. So I summon Amazoness Blowpiper in defense mode."

Amazoness Blowpiper

Level 3

Warrior/Effect

Earth

800/1500

A scantily clad woman with a pipe appeared.

"Then I set a card and it's your move."

"I summon Birdman."

Harpie's Brother

Level 4

Winged-Beast

Wind

1800/600

A man with wings flew to the field.

"Now attack!"

"I activate Amazoness Archers. Your monster's attack is decreased by 500 and must attack."

(HB: 1800/600 --- 1300/600)

The birdman still went to attack, but was blocked by the Amazoness.

Star: 5100

"I end my turn."

"First, during my standby phase the Blowpiper can reduce a monster's attack by 500. I use this on the birdman."

(HB: 1800/600 --- 1300/600)

"Then I summon the pet of the Amazons, Amazoness Tiger."

Amazoness Tiger

Level 4

Beast/Effect

Earth

1100/1500

A big tiger with a collar around its neck sauntered over to the Amazoness.

"My tiger gains 400 attack for each monster with Amazoness in it name on the field. Plus you can't attack any other Amazon as long as the tiger is out."

(AT: 1100/1500 --- 1900/1500)

"Now attack the birdman."

The tiger pounced on the birdman.

Star: 4500

"That's all for now."

"I play Change of Heart on your tiger so I may sacrifice it for Valkyrie Zweite."

Valkyrie Zweite

Level 5

Fairy/Effect

Light

1600/1600

A pink-haired woman with a sword and shield while riding a horse appeared.

"When Zweite is summoned it can remove one of your monsters from play. So Blowpiper is gone."

The Amazoness shattered.

"Now I play Final Light. I pay 1000 life points to bring back a Light monster from the graveyard. So here comes Valkyrie Dritte in defense. She gains 100 attack for each removed monster if you remember."

Star: 3500

(VD: 1000/1600 --- 1200/1600)

"You may also bring back a monster with 2000 or less attack points from your graveyard in attack mode."

"Then I pick Gorg the Strong."

"I now play Life-Shaving Card Treasure (Card of Demise). I draw until I have five cards, but I lose my hand in five turns. I then activate Fortune Chariot. I equip it to my Valkyrie Zweite."

The woman jumped of her horse and onto a two horse drawn chariot.

"This lets me attack you directly with half her attack points for this turn."

The chariot sped towards Robin, and then flew past as the Valkyrie gave him a slash with her sword.

Rob: 2000

"I now play Dian Keto the Cure Master to gain back 1000 life points."

Star: 4500

"I end my turn."

"I summon Amazoness Hand-to-Hand Fighter."

Amazoness Fighter

Level 4

Warrior/Effect

Earth

1500/1300

A buff woman with skimpy clothing appeared.

"Then I set a card and Gorg attacks Zweite."

Gorg struck the Valkyrie with his huge club, sending her flying off her horse.

"Star: 3500

"That's all I can do."

"I activate Plunder (Snatch Steal) to take control of your Gorg. Then sacrifice him for Valkyrie Erste."

Valkyrie Erste

Level 6

Fairy/Effect

Light

1600/1600

An aqua-haired woman with a sword and shield appeared riding a horse.

"Now I attack your Amazoness."

"I activate A Hero Emerges. Pick a card, Star."

"Far left."

"I summon Amazoness Swords Woman."

Amazoness Swords Woman

Level 4

Warrior/Effect

Earth

1500/1600

A woman with little clothing, wild hair, and a sharp sword appeared.

"I still attack the Fighter."

The Valkyrie sliced her sword at the Amazon.

"She was destroyed, but you have not taken damage."

"Amazoness Fighter has the effect that any damage she takes is reduced to zero."

"Then I end my turn."

"I summon Amazoness Chain Master in defense."

Amazoness Chain Master

Level 4

Warrior/Effect

Earth

1500/1300

A woman wielding a long chain with a sharp point on the end crouched on the field.

"That's all for me."

"Then I activate Swan Maiden which lets me summon a Valkyrie from my hand. So come forth, Valkyrie Brunhilde."

Valkyrie Brunhilde

Level 7

Fairy/Effect

Light

1800/2000

A blue-haired woman riding horseback with a sword and shield rode forward.

"She gains 300 attack points for each Dragon or Warrior on the field."

(VB: 1800/2000 --- 2400/2000)

"Now I shall attack your Chain Master with Erste."

The Amazon was sliced to pieces.

(VB: 2400/2000 --- 2100/2000)

"When that Amazoness is destroyed by battle I could pay 1500 life points to take a monster from your hand to use in the duel, but I don't want to."

"Then Brunhilde attacks your other Amazoness."

The Valkyrie rode out to sword fight with the Amazon and won.

Star: 3900

"What has happened?!"

"When Swords Woman battles, you take the damage instead."

"Then I set a card and that is all."

"I summon Amazoness Paladin."

Amazoness Paladin

Level 4

Warrior/Effect

Earth

1700/300

A woman in short, white robes and holding a sword appeared.

"Her attack increases by 100 for each monster with Amazoness in its name or is Amazon Archer."

(AP: 1700/300 --- 1800/300)

"I then play Thunder Bolt (Raigeki) to destroy all your monsters."

"I chain Sub-Space Matter Transfer Device (Interdimensional Matter Transporter) to save Brunhilde."

Lightning struck the remaining Valkyries.

"Now attack directly my Amazoness."

The warrior woman struck Starfire with her sword.

Star: 2100

"I end my turn."

"Brunhilde is back in defense and I summon Winged Kuriboh."

Winged Kuriboh

Level 1

Fairy/Effect

Light

300/200

A small brown creature with wings appeared.

"Then I play Transcendent Wings. By discarding two cards and sending Winged Kuriboh to the graveyard, I can summon Winged Kuriboh LV 10."

Winged Kuriboh LV 10

Level 10

Fairy/Effect

Light

300/200

The same creature appeared, but with enormous wings, a long tail, and a dragon head atop its body.

"I am done."

"Okay, I set a card and attack your Winged Kuriboh."

"Then I activate its effect. I tribute the Kuriboh to destroy all your monsters and you lose life points according to their combined attack points."

Rob: 200

"Good thing I didn't summon yet. I set a monster in defense and end my turn."

"It seems you are running out of options. I activate the ritual Shinato's Ark. I tribute monsters whose total stars are equal 8. I only need use the Zerato that is still in my hand. So now I call forth my strongest Fairy. Shinato, King of a Higher Plane."

Shinato, King of a Higher Plane

Level 8

Fairy/Ritual/Effect

Light

3300/3000

A gigantic, six-winged, statue-like fairy appeared behind Starfire.

"Now Shinato shall attack your monster."

The monster was flipped face up.

Big Shield Gardna

Level 4

Warrior/Effect

Earth

100/2600

A man holding a huge shield crouched in front of Robin. Then Shinato shot out a ray of light to break the shield to destroy Guardna.

"The effect is when he destroys a defense monster you lose life points according to the monster's original attack."

Rob: 100

"You have only 100 life points. I shall no longer hold back. Brunhilde to attack mode. On your next turn you shall be defeated."

"Don't write me off just yet, Star. I activate Last Will. Since a monster of mine was destroyed I can special summon a monster with 1500 attack or less. I choose Falcon Knight."

Hayabusa Knight

Level 3

Warrior/Effect

Earth

1000/700

A warrior with a falcon head, a cape, and a saber appeared.

"Then I summon Iron Knight Gearfried."

Gearfried the Iron Knight

Level 4

Warrior/Effect

Earth

1800/1600

A man covered in armor, with a shield on one arm and a blade on the other, came forth.

"What good are those monsters when both are too weak and one cannot be equipped with anything?"

"Allow me to show you Gearfried's true form with Release Restraint."

Their was an explosion. When the dust cleared there stood a tall, muscular man holding a sword.

"Starfire, meet Swordmaster – Naked Gearfried."

Gearfried the Swordmaster

Level 7

Warrior/Effect

Light

2600/2200

"It is still not strong enough to defeat Shinato."

"Just wait. I play Graceful Charity to draw three cards and discard two. Then I play Sword of the Deep-Seated to increase Gearfried's stats by 500."

(GtS: 2600/2200 --- 3100/2700)

"Now here comes his effect. Whenever he's equipped with something he can destroy one of your monsters. So Shinato is history."

"Oh no!"

"Now I also equip Falcon Knight with Lightning Blade to up his attack by 800."

(HK: 1000/700 --- 1800/700)

"Now Gearfried will attack Brunhilde."

"Do not forget Brunhilde is powered up by your Warriors."

(VB: 1800/2000 --- 2400/2000)

"It's not enough."

Gearfried's sword hit the Valkyrie's shield and broke part of it.

Star: 1400

"Why isn't she gone?"

"That is her other effect. By decreasing her defense by 1000 she is not destroyed."

(VB: 2400/2000 --- 2400/1000)

"Then I end my turn."

Star looked at her hand. There was nothing she could do.

"I switch Brunhilde to defense mode and that will be all."

Robin looked surprised, but continued.

"Falcon Knight will attack Brunhilde."

"She will still not be destroyed."

The falcon warrior sliced up the remainder of Brunhilde's shield.

(VB: 2400/1000 --- 2400/0)

"This time she will since Falcon Knight can attack twice."

The warrior stepped up again and, with lightning speed, destroyed the Valkyrie at last.

"This is it, Star."

"So it is, Robin. So do not hold back. Attack me with all your might. No matter what happens, I will still love you."

Robin stared at Starfire, amazed at how wise she had become. For once he didn't feel competitive. It was as if he was doing this for both himself and for her.

"Thank you, Starfire," he calmly said. Then he added with a shout, "Gearfried, destroy the rest of her life points!"

The mighty warrior rushed forward and stuck his sword into the duel disk, ending the match once and for all. He then turned to look at Robin, and they both smiled at a job well done.

Star: 0

Robin and Starfire walked up to each other and hugged. The others soon joined them.

"That was beautiful," said Beast Boy who seemed to be holding back tears.

"Oh please," said Cyborg, "How sappy can you get?"

Raven gave him an evil look and he decided not to say anything else about it.

"Great duel," said Raven, "Very dramatic."

"Dude, that was cool and all, but it's time for my and Cy's duel."

"Hey, that's right. Don't be too disappointed, BB."

"Whatever, Cy, you're going down."


	13. Nature vs Technology

Notes: Thank you all who reviewed

Disclaimer: Definitely, definitely don't own Teen Titans or Yu-Gi-Oh

Dueling Titans

Ch. 13: Nature vs. Technology: Beast Boy vs. Cyborg

* * *

Just as Cyborg and Beast Boy's duel was starting, two figures walked up to the reception desk.

"Is it to late to register for the tournament?" asked the shorter figure.

"I'm afraid so," replied the receptionist, "However there may be an opening for one duel after this next one finishes."

"Cool, now we can show them our stuff, right buddy?" he said to the taller figure, who merely grunted in response.

**We now return to the commencing duel**

_Step up, Step up_

_Try to get through me,_

_But at the end you're gonna see,_

_The only way it's supposed to be,_

_(yeah yeah yeah)_

_Step up, Step up_

_Try to get through me,_

_But at the end you're gonna see_

'_Cause I know that victory is pointing right at me_

"YO, grass stain! Quit singing so we can start this thing!"

"Huh, oh right, sorry. Got caught up in the moment."

"Let's duel!"

BB: 8000

Cy: 8000

"You can go first, grass stain."

"Thanks, I summon Sibling Rat in defense mode."

Giant Rat

Level 4

Beast/Effect

Earth

1400/1450

A large rat holding a skull in its hands crouched on the field.

"Then I play Forest which ups the stats of Insect, Plant, Beast, and Beast-Warrior monsters by 200."

The field was covered in grass and trees.

(GR: 1400/1450 --- 1600/1650)

"That ends my turn."

"Finally. I summon Dark Catapulter in defense mode."

Dark Catapulter

Level 4

Machine/Effect

Earth

1000/1500

A large purple, black, and blue monster with two points on its back crouched on the field.

"Its effect is that in my standby phase, when in defense mode, I put one counter on it. I remove from play the number of cards from my graveyard equal to the number of counters to destroy the same number of Magic or Trap cards on the field. Then I remove all the counters. I end my turn."

"Too bad it won't get to use its effect. I play Fusion on Gazelle the Mythical Beast King with Illusion Sheep (Mystical Sheep #1) to create Flying Illusion Beast Chimera."

A lion-like creature with a horn on its head and a gray sheep with horns combined to make a two-headed, three horned lion-like monster with a snake for a tail and two large wings.

Chimera the Flying Mythical Beast

Level 6

Beast /Fusion/Effect

Wind

2100/1800

(CtFMB: 2100/1800 --- 2300/2000)

"I switch my rat to attack mode. Now it'll attack the Catapulter."

The rat rammed into the machine.

"Now, Chimera, attack directly!"

The monster pounced on Cyborg.

Cy: 5700

"Your move, tin man."

"Oh, it's on now. I activate Frontline Base so that during my main phase I can summon a Union monster. Now I summon V-Tiger Jet in attack mode."

V-Tiger Jet

Level 4

Machine

Light

1600/1800

A yellow robot tiger with aqua wings appeared.

"Then I set a card and thanks to Frontline Base I summon W-Wing Catapult."

W-Wing Catapult

Level 4

Machine/Union

Light

1300/1500

A blue ship floated onto the field.

"Then I remove the two from play to summon VW-Tiger Catapult."

VW-Tiger Catapult

Level 6

Machine/Fusion/Effect

Light

2000/2100

The two machines combined by having the tiger connect to the top of the catapult.

"I end my turn."

"Then I summon Dark Rabbit in defense mode."

Dark Rabbit

Level 4

Beast

Dark

1100/1500

A purple cartoon rabbit laughed as it stood on the field.

(DR: 1100/1500 --- 1300/1700)

"Then I attack with Chimera."

The monster was stopped in its tracks by a void.

"Attack Nullification (Negate Attack) stops that."

"Then I set a card and end my turn."

"I summon X-Head Cannon."

"Uh-oh, I know where this going. You're trying to summon XYZ-Dragon Cannon aren't you?"

"You're half right. Thanks to Frontline Base I summon Y-Dragon Head. Then I attack your rat with VW-Tiger Catapult."

The machine blasted the rat.

BB: 7600

"Thanks, Cy. My rat's effect was when it's destroyed in battle I can summon an Earth monster of 1500 attack or less from my deck to the field in attack mode. I summon Dark Zebra."

Dark Zebra

Level 4

Beast/Effect

Earth

1800/400

A zebra with a horn on its head appeared.

(DZ: 1800/400 --- 2000/600)

"Whatever, Now attack his Dark Rabbit, X-Head Cannon."

The machine launched missiles at the rabbit. It tried bouncing around to avoid the missiles, but was destroyed.

"Now once again because of Frontline Base, I summon Z-Metal Caterpillar (Tank). Now that they're all on the filed I remove them from play to summon XYZ-Dragon Cannon."

"I knew it!"

"Hold it, I'm not done yet. Then I remove VW-Tiger Catapult and XYZ-Dragon Cannon to summon the ultimate monster, VWXYZ-Dragon Catapult Cannon."

VWXWZ-Dragon Catapult Cannon

Level 8

Machine/Fusion/Effect

Light

3000/2800

The two machines combined to make one enormous robot.

"It's a good thing for you I can't attack, but I can remove one monster from play. I pick your Zebra. Your move."

"I switch my monster to defense mode. Then I activate Spring of Rebirth which increases my life points by 500 each time a monster returns from the field to the owner's hand."

"Well, you're gonna need it."

"Then I summon Guard Dog in defense mode."

Guard Dog

Level 3

Beast/Effect

Earth

1500/500

A large, bad tempered dog with a spiked collar crouched on the field.

(TA-SWT: 1300/500 --- 1500/700)

"I end my turn."

"I summon Cycroid in defense mode."

Cycroid

Level 3

Machine

Earth

800/1000

A bicycle with an eye and hands appeared.

"Now I remove your Dog from play. Then I attack with my Dragon Catapult Cannon."

"That thing won't do me any damage though."

"Wrong, BB. When it attacks I can switch the position of the monster it's attacking. So say good bye to Chimera."

The Chimera was pelted by a barrage of missiles.

BB: 6900

"Now my effect activates. When Chimera is destroyed, I can bring back either Baphomet or Gazelle. Since I don't have Baphomet (Berfomet), come back Gazelle."

(GtKoMB: 1500/1200 --- 1700/1400)

"Like it matters. I set a card and end my turn."

"I play De-Fusion to get rid of that monster. This would bring back your monsters that made it, but since they were removed from play you're defenseless."

"Aw, man, that was not cool."

"Now I summon Wicked Worm Beast."

The Wicked Worm Beast

Level 3

Beast/Effect

Earth

1400/700

A worm creature with tentacles and no apparent head slithered onto the field.

(TWWB: 1400/700 --- 1600/900)

"Now, my Worm Beast attacks the bicycle."

The monster slid over and smacked the bike.

"Now, Gazelle, attack directly."

Cy: 4000

"Now, my Worm goes back to my hand, which gives me 500 life points."

BB: 7400

"I end my turn."

"That's it. I summon Cyber Dragon."

Cyber Dragon

Level 5

Machine/Effect

Light

2100/1600

A snake-like robot dragon emerged.

"Hey, that's a five star monster."

"Its effect is if you have a monster on the field and I have no monsters on the field then I can special summon him from my hand. I then summon Inpachi."

Inpachi

Level 4

Machine

Earth

1600/1900

A set of living logs that combined to act like a robot appeared.

"That looks like a plant."

"It's really a machine though, BB. Now attack his Gazelle, Cyber Dragon."

The dragon shot a beam from its mouth at the beast.

BB: 7000

"Now attack him directly, Inpachi."

BB: 5400

"Your move."

"I set a monster and end my turn."

"Too bad, because I play Pot of Greed then Fusion on Cyber Dragon with another Cyber Dragon to create Cyber Twin Dragon."

Cyber Twin Dragon

Level 8

Machine/Fusion/Effect

Light

2800/2100

The two machines created a snake-like two-headed robot dragon.

"Guess what? This baby can attack twice. Inpachi, attack his face-down card."

The machine ran forward and punched the card, flipping it up.

Man-Eater Bug

Level 2

Insect/Effect

Earth

450/600

A man-like bug with sharp claws on each hand suddenly jumped up.

(M-EB: 450/600 ---650/800)

"Too bad, Cy, but when my bug is flipped it takes another monster with it. So say good bye to your dragon."

"You're in trouble now. I play Resurrection of the Dead (Monster Reborn) to bring back one Dragon, then Early (Premature) Burial to bring back the other at the cost of 800 life points. I also activate my trap Jar of Greed to draw a card."

Cy: 3200

"Then I play another Fusion to combine three Cyber Dragons to create Cyber End Dragon."

Cyber End Dragon

Level 10

Machine/Fusion/Effect

Light

4000/2800

A giant, snake-like, three headed, winged robot dragon appeared.

"Your move."

"_This thing is even worse than the last fusion monster," _thought Beast Boy.

He looked at his hand.

"I play Hammer Shot to destroy the monster with the highest attack. That means your Dragon is history."

"You're starting to bug me, grass stain. That's the second powerful fusion of mine you destroyed. And with another spell card!"

"I then set a monster and end my turn."

"I summon Drillago."

Drillago

Level 4

Machine/Effect

Dark

1600/1100

A machine made of drills stood on the field.

"Inpachi, attack the monster."

The robot pounded on the card, but was blown back.

Soul Tiger

Level 4

Beast

Earth

0/2100

A tiger made of blue fire crouched in its spot.

(ST: 0/2100 --- 200/2300)

Cy: 2500

"I end my turn."

"I summon Inaba White Rabbit."

Inaba White Rabbit

Level 3

Beast/Spirit

Earth

700/500

A white rabbit sat atop a strange machine.

(IWR: 700/500 --- 900/700)

"A Spirit monster?"

"Yep. Now attack, my rabbit."

"That wimpy thing? It can't get through."

"Its effect lets it attack you directly."

The machine started up, then bounced around, and landed on Cyborg's back.

Cy: 1600

"Since I end my turn, it goes back to my hand, like all Spirit monsters. Plus thanks to Spring of Rebirth I gain 500 life points."

BB: 5900

"Your move Cy."

"I summon Jetroid in defense mode."

Jetroid

Level 4

Machine/Effect

Wind

1200/1800

A red jet with eyes appeared.

"That's all."

"I set a monster and end my turn."

"Oh yeah, I summon Drillroid."

Drillroid

Level 4

Machine/Effect

Earth

1600/1600

A drill robot with eyes appeared.

"Now I attack your new face down monster. It's automatically destroyed by this card's effect."

"You don't say."

The vehicle drilled at the face down.

Neko Mane King

Level 1

Beast/Effect

Earth

0/0

An Egyptian cat statue disappeared.

"What was that?"

"When my kitty is sent to the graveyard by the effect of a spell, trap, or monster, your turn ends."

"You win this round."

"I summon Berserk Gorilla."

Berserk Gorilla

Level 4

Beast/Effect

Earth

2000/1000

A big, ferocious, mad gorilla appeared beating its chest.

(BG: 2000/1000 --- 2200/1100)

"Its effect is simply that I must attack with it if possible. If it's put in defense, it's destroyed. So attack Inpachi."

The gorilla slammed its mighty fist into the robot.

Cy: 1000

"Your move, Cy."

"I play Treasure from Heaven (Card of Sanctity) so we draw until we have six cards. Then I summon Bowgunian."

Bowganian

Level 3

Machine/Effect

Dark

1300/1000

A round, one-eyed, green machine with two arms and a crossbow appeared.

"Then I play Sealing Swords of Light (Swords of Revealing Light). You can't attack for three whole turns."

Glowing swords of light appeared all around Beast Boy's side of the field.

"Now attack Soul Tiger, Drillroid."

The tiger was destroyed immediately thanks to the effect.

"Now I can attack with Drillago."

"How?"

"When there's only monsters on your field with attacks of 1600 or more, Drillago can attack directly."

The machine jumped over the gorilla and drill right into Beast Boy's duel disk.

BB: 4300

"I end my turn."

"I set a card and summon Death Kangaroo in defense mode."

Des Kangaroo

Level 4

Beast/Effect

Earth

1500/1700

A green kangaroo wearing boxing gloves and shoes appeared.

(DR: 1500/1700 --- 1700/1900)

"I end my turn."

"1st turn for swords. Bowgunian has an effect that makes you take 600 points of damage during my standby phase."

BB: 3700

"Next I play Dian Keto the Cure Master to gain 1000 life points."

Cy: 2000

"Now I summon Patroid."

Patroid

Level 4

Machine/Effect

Earth

1200/1200

A police car with eyes and a hat appeared.

"In response to that," said BB, "I activate Thunder (Raigeki) Break. By discarding a card I can destroy one of your cards. I pick Drillago."

"Oh yeah? Well since I can't attack either, I'll just use Patroid's effect to let me see one set card on your side of the field. You only have one."

Beast Boy revealed it to be Strength Increaser Super Z (Nutrient Z).

"So, being sneaky are we? I end my turn."

"I play Cyclone (Mystical Space Typhoon) on the swords."

"Aw, man."

"Then I set a monster and then attack your Bowgunian with Berserk Gorilla."

The gorilla stomped over to the machine and smashed it.

Cy: 1100

"That's all for now."

"I play a third Fusion to fuse Gyroid with Steamroid to create Steam Gyroid."

Steam Gyroid

Level 6

Machine/Fusion

Earth

2200/1600

A helicopter with eyes and a train engine with eyes combined to make a train engine with eyes and a propeller around its midsection.

"Now I attack the face down monster with my fusion."

The train rushed forward and rammed into the card.

4-Starred Ladybug of Doom

Level 3

Insect/Effect

Wind

800/1200

A red ladybug with four spots on its back appeared, only to disappear.

"Getting careless aren't we, Cy. My bug destroys all face-up level 4 monsters on your side of the field."

Cyborg's Jetroid, Drillroid, and Patroid were destroyed.

"Dang, knew I should've used their effects first. I'm done."

" I set a card and switch my gorilla to defense, destroying it. That's all I can do."

"Then my vehicle attacks your kangaroo."

The train rushed at the marsupial, destroying it.

"Your move, if you have one."

"As a matter of fact, I activate Call of the Living Dead (Haunted) to bring back Berserk Gorilla. Then I equip it with Wild Nature's Release to increase its attack by its defense."

(BG: 2200/1100 --- 3200/1100)

"Now attack that machine my gorilla. Go out fighting!"

The gorilla beat its chest, then ran over and slammed both its fists into the train.

Cy: 100

"As I said, when I end my turn the monster is destroyed. Thanks, Gorilla."

With a last beat of its chest and a great roar, the mighty ape went back to the graveyard.

"Your move."

"Time to get rid of your Forest. I play Fusion Gate."

The field was now covered in a inside the computer style with lines all around.

"Now I remove from play UFOroid and a Warrior monster lent to me by Robin, in this case Goblin Attack Force, to create UFOroid Fighter."

UFOroid Fighter

Level 10

Machine/Fusion/Effect

Light

?/?

A flying saucer with eyes combined with the Warrior to create a man with a helmet and wings sitting atop a flying saucer.

"Its attack and defense is determined by what monsters I fused to make it."

(UFOrF: ?/? --- 3500/3500)

"I also equip it with Machine Conversion Factory to increase his stats by 300.

(UFOrF: 3500/3500 --- 3800/3800)

"Now I attack!"

"I activate Strength Increaser Super Z which gives me 4000 life points before I take 2000 or more damage."

BB: 7700

"I can still attack."

BB: 3900

"Your move, BB. Your last one to be sure."

"You know what, Cy? Your right. I play Resurrection of the Dead to bring back Death Kangaroo. Then I use Fusion Gate to combine Death Kangaroo with Big Koala to create my strongest fusion beast, Master of Oz."

Master of Oz

Level 9

Beast/Fusion

Earth

4200/3700

The green kangaroo combined with a giant koala to make a giant green cross between a koala and a kangaroo wearing boxing gloves and shoes.

"Game over, Cyborg. Master of Oz, attack!"

The beast jumped over to the machine and hit it with a great punch, sending it flying.

Cy: 0

"Well, you did it, BB. I guess you had to beat me at something."

"Hey! Seriously, though, good match, buddy."

"It was indeed, friends," added Starfire.

"Come on, team," said Robin, "Let's see who duels who next."

As the others went ahead, Raven pulled Beast Boy aside and kissed him.

"What was that for?" BB asked.

"Because I love you, dork," Raven replied, "And for being such a good sport. Good luck out there."

She then walked off to join the others. Beast Boy smiled, thankful that he had good friends and a girl like Raven. He walked off to join the others as well, singing to himself, "Victory is pointing right at me."


	14. Combo Match

Notes: Oh the anticipation is driving me crazy, and I'm the one writing this

Disclaimer: Last time I checked, I still don't own Teen Titans or Yu-Gi-Oh

Dueling Titans

Ch. 14: Combo Match: Beast Boy vs. Hot Spot and Wildebeest

* * *

_Attention duelists, the next match will be Raven vs. Robin _

That was all that was announced.

"Then who am _I_ supposed to duel?" asked Beast Boy mostly to himself.

"Us of course," replied a voice.

Beast Boy turned to see two familiar faces.

"Hot Spot? Wildebeest? What are you guys doing here?"

"Well, we got here too late to participate, but they said we could duel the next challenger. So since you have no one to duel, you'll duel us both."

Wildebeest grunted in agreement.

"All right," replied Beast Boy, "I'll take you both on."

"Let's duel!"

BB: 8000

HS: 8000

WB: 8000

"Hey, shouldn't we share life points?" asked Hot Spot.

"You're not afraid are you, Hot Spot?" taunted Beast Boy.

"Heck no, duels get me fired up!" Hot Spot replied, turning on his powers.

"Don't burn your cards," said BB, "I'll go first. I special summon Fleet-Footed Gilasaurus."

Gilasaurus

Level 3

Dinosaur/Effect

Earth

1400/400

A velociraptor leaped onto the field.

"Then I summon Mad Sword Beast."

Mad Sword Beast

Level 4

Dinosaur/Effect

Earth

1400/1200

A strange quadruped dino with a horn on its face and a turtle-like shell appeared.

"That ends my turn."

"I'll go next. I summon Jar Djinn in defense mode."

Dragon Piper

Level 3

Pyro/Effect

Fire

200/1800

A one-eyed, purple jar holding a pipe appeared.

"You're up, Wildebeest."

Wildebeest summoned a monster in defense as well.

Bean Soldier

Level 4

Plant

Earth

1400/1400

A bean with arms, legs, eyes, and a sword appeared.

He nodded to show he was done.

"Then I summon another Fleet-Footed Gilasaurus. I set three cards and sacrifice the two Gilasaurus for Dark Black Tyranno."

Nothing seemed to happen, but then they all heard a stomping noise. It sounded like it was distant, then became louder as it gradually drew nearer. Starfire, watching from the sidelines, had a cup of water in her hand. She looked at the water to see ripples being made with each thud. At last, the steps were loudest of all, and that's when it appeared.

Black Tyranno

Level 7

Dinosaur/Effect

Earth

2600/1800

Above Beast Boy stepped forward a black tyrannosaurus complete with a mouth full of sharp teeth and a roar that shook the playing field.

"Well," said Hot Spot, "At least our monsters are in defense."

"Actually, that's even worse."

"How could it be worse?"

"Because when you only have defense monsters on your field my dinosaur can attack you directly. So attack Wildebeest directly."

The tyrannosaur stomped forward, over the Bean Soldier, and sent a footfall straight at Wildebeest, knocking him down.

WB: 5400

"That ends my turn."

"I play the field spell Burning Blood (Molten Destruction) to increase the attack of all Fire monsters by 500 and decrease their defense by 400."

An enormous volcano, with lava running down the sides, emerged on the field behind Hot Spot.

"Feels good don't it? Then, I tribute my Djinn for Big Bang Dragon."

Twin-Headed Fire Dragon

Level 6

Pyro

Fire

2200/1700

A two-headed, red dragon with one leg and wings hovered on the field.

(T-HFD: 2200/1700 --- 2700/1300)

"I also remove Jar Djinn from my graveyard to summon Spirit of Flames."

Spirit of Flames

Level 4

Pyro/Effect

Fire

1700/1000

A muscular creature emerged from flames on the field.

(SotF: 1700/1000 --- 2200/600)

"Now, my dragon, attack that T-Rex."

The two heads blew fire at the dinosaur.

BB: 7900

"Now attack his other dino, Spirit."

The monster sent a flaming punch at the shelled dino.

BB: 7100

"That ends my turn."

Wildebeest summon a monster in attack mode.

Dreamsprite

Level 2

Plant/Effect

Light

300/200

A blue fairy with orange wings and hair appeared.

That was all for Wildebeest.

"That's it? I play Treasure from Heaven (Card of Sanctity). We draw until we have six cards. I then summon Giant Rex."

Giant Rex

Level 4

Dinosaur

Earth

2000/1200

A large spinosaur (the one with a crocodile snout and fin on its back) roared as it stepped forward.

"Now attack the Dreamsprite."

As the spino lowered its head towards the sprite, it suddenly turned and ate the bean instead in one gulp.

"Allow me to explain for my friend," said Hot Spot, "Her effect is that when attacked she can redirect the attack to another monster."

"Then I flip my trap, Embodiment of Apophis."

Suddenly the trap became a monster.

Embodiment of Apophis

Level 4

Reptile

Earth

1600/1800

The monster was a black and purple creature with a human torso that held a shield and sword, but the lower half was a snake, and on its back their rose above its human head a snake head.

"I end my turn."

"I summon The Thing in the Crater in defense mode."

The Thing in the Crater

Level 4

Pyro/Effect

Fire

1000/1200

A creature hiding in a cave surrounded by lava peered out so you could only see its eyes.

(TTitC: 1000/1200 --- 1500/800)

"Now attack the Rex, my dragon."

The heads spewed fire at the spino.

BB: 6400

"Now attack Apophis, Spirit."

The Flame punched the snake.

BB: 5800

"Go, Wildebeest."

Wildebeest tributed Dreamsprite for a new monster.

Oberon, King of the Fairies (Fairy King Truesdale)

Level 6

Plant/Effect

Water

2200/1500

A fairy with a staff wearing robes and with great butterfly wings appeared.

"Nice job, buddy. When he's in defense mode, Oberon raises the attack and defense of Plant monsters by 500."

"That's cool," BB said, "But you activated my traps. Here comes two more Embodiment of Apophis."

The serpents slithered onto the monster zones.

Wildebeest had Oberon attack one of the Apophis with a blast from its staff.

BB: 5200

He then pointed at Beast Boy to go.

"I set a card then I summon Gagagigo."

Gagagigo

Level 4

Reptile

Water

1850/1000

A muscular, green lizard that stood human-like appeared.

Then I equip my reptile with Gravity Axe to increase his attack by 500. Also because of the axe you can't change the positions of your monsters."

A large, brown axe fell from the sky.

"I'm not done yet though. I set another card and now I bring forth one of my favorite monsters, Guardian Grarl."

Guardian Grarl

Level 5

Dinosaur/Effect

Earth

2500/1000

A brown, muscular, humanoid dinosaur wearing a vest appeared next to Beast Boy, grabbing the axe.

"Then I activate Tailor of the Fickle to equip Gravity Axe to its rightful owner."

(GG: 2500/1000 --- 3000/1000)

"Now attack the fire dragon, Grarl."

With a roar, Grarl raised its mighty axe and brought it down on the dragon."

HS: 7700

"That ends my turn."

"I equip Shooting Star Bow to Gagagigo. This lowers its attack by 1000, but it can now attack directly."

(G: 1850/1000 --- 850/1000)

"How kind of you, Hot Spot."

"Hey, I needed to so I could summon Guardian Ceal."

Guardian Ceal

Level 4

Pyro/Effect

Fire

1700/1400

A dragon-like creature stood on two legs wearing armor.

(GC: 1700/1400 --- 2200/1000)

"Attack!"

The two fire monsters were stopped in their tracks by a void.

"Attack Nullification (Negate Attack) does it again."

"Your move, Wildebeest."

Wildebeest summoned another monster.

Lekunga

Level 4

Plant/Effect

Water

1700/500

A one-eyed, green, tentacled creature appeared.

Then he set a card and attacked Apophis with Lekunga.

BB: 5100

He then attacked Gagagigo with Truesdale.

BB: 4750

With a roar, he ended his turn.

"I play Pot of Greed, and then I set a monster and attack Oberon with Grarl."

Wildebeest activated his trap A Hero Emerges.

"The middle one."

He brought out another monster in attack mode.

Lord Poison

Level 4

Plant/Effect

Water

1500/1000

A living vine covered in thorns appeared.

"Okay, I still attack the fairy king."

Grarl's axe clashed with the fairy's staff, but prevailed.

WB: 4600

"I set a card and end my turn."

"I set a monster and attack your face down."

Death Gremlin (Des Feral Imp)

Level 4

Reptile/Effect

Dark

1600/1800

A gremlin-like monster with scaly green skin appeared then disappeared.

"My gremlin's effect is that I take a card from my graveyard and add it to my deck, then shuffle my deck."

"Go, Wildebeest."

He summoned a monster in defense.

Woodland Sprite

Level 3

Plant/Effect

Earth

900/400

A sprite made of wood and leaves appeared, then he ended his turn.

"I play Pot of Avarice. This lets me take five monsters from my graveyard and add them to my deck. Then I shuffle my deck and draw two cards. Now I set a card and attack Spirit of the Flames with Grarl."

The flame was destroyed by Grarl.

HS: 6900

"I end my turn."

"I summon Burning Soldier."

Darkfire Soldier #1

Level 4

Pyro

Fire

1700/1150

A man covered in fire and wielding a sword appeared.

(DF#1: 1700/1150 --- 2200/750)

"I end my turn."

Wildebeest however summoned another monster.

Homunculus the Alchemic Being

Level 4

Plant/Effect

Light

1800/1600

A red and black skinned humanoid stood blindfolded on the field.

"This monster," explained Hot Spot, "Can change its Attribute once per turn. I'm betting he's gonna change it to Fire to take advantage of my Field. Right?"

Wildebeest nodded.

(HtAB: 1800/1600 --- 2300/1200)

He was finished.

"I activate my trap Embodiment of Apophis. That's what I brought back. Now I sacrifice it for Dark Driceratops."

Dark Driceratops

Level 6

Dinosaur/Effect

Earth

2400/1500

A large quadruped dinosaur with both feathers and scales, and a parrot beak appeared.

"My new dino attacks your Sprite, Wildebeest."

"Lucky for you that it was in defense mode, Wildebeest."

"Actually," replied BB, "My monster's effect is that the difference between your monster's defense and my attack is deducted from your life points."

WB: 4400

"Now I attack Lord Poison with Guardian Grarl."

The dinosaur swung its axe to slice the thorny plant.

WB: 2900

"Hey," interjected Hot Spot, "You just activated Lord Poison's effect which, when destroyed by battle, lets him special summon a Plant monster from the graveyard."

Wildebeest brought back Oberon in defense mode.

(L: 1700/500 --- 2200/1000)

(HtAB: 2300/1200 --- 2800/1700)

"That ends my turn," Beast Boy replied.

"I still can't do anything," said Hot Spot sulkily.

Wildebeest summoned Man-Eating Plant in defense mode.

Man-Eating Plant

Level 2

Plant

Earth

800/600

A green Venus fly trap plant with long thorny vines ending in flowers appeared.

(M-EP: 800/600 --- 1300/1100)

Wildebeest had Homunculus attack Driceratops with a punch.

BB: 4350

That was all for him.

"I play Raise Dead (Monster Reborn) to bring back Dark Driceratops. Then Grarl attacks Homunculus the freaky plant guy."

The plant guy was sliced in half.

WB: 2700

"Now I attack Oberon with Driceratops."

The dino smacked the fairy with its tail. Then all Plant monsters' stats went back to normal.

WB: 2500

"I end my turn."

"Grrr, still nothing but to keep my Ceal in attack and my two defense monsters."

Wildebeest summoned another monster in defense mode.

Killer Tomato (Mystic Tomato)

Level 4

Plant/Effect

Dark

1400/1100

A tomato with a jack-o-lantern face appeared.

Then he used Lekunga's effect. By removing two Water monsters from the graveyard from play, he could summon a Lekunga Token in attack mode.

Lekunga Token

Level 2

Plant

Water

700/700

That was all.

"My turn. I attack Man-Eating Plant with Driceratops."

The dinosaur swiped at the plant to exterminate it.

WB: 700

"Now attack Lekunga, Guardian Grarl."

The strange plant was finally destroyed with an axe slash.

WB: 0

Despite being defeated, Wildebeest smiled and gave thumbs up.

"I agree," said BB, "It was a good duel."

"Looks like it's just you and me, BB."

"So it is, hot head. I end my turn."

"I pass. I can't do anything," Hot Spot said with a smirk.

"_He's planning something," _thought Beast Boy. "I summon Hydrogeddon."

Hydrogeddon

Level 4

Dinosaur/Effect

Water

1600/1000

A brown, quadruped dinosaur with a fish tail and seeming to be made of water appeared.

"Now, attack his face-down, Driceratops."

Time Bomb (Jigen Bakudan)

Level 2

Pyro/Effect

Fire

200/1000

A monster, with two arms, that looked like a time bomb was destroyed.

(TB: 200/1000 --- 700/600)

HS: 5100

"Attack his Ceal, my Guardian."

The dragon was cut in two.

HS: 4300

"Now attack his Crater, Hydro."

The dino shot a spray of brown water at the crater.

"Since it destroyed a monster because of battle and sent it to the graveyard, I can summon another Hydrogeddon from my deck."

"I get an effect as well. When my Crater was destroyed I can summon a Pyro type from my hand. So I summon Flame Cerberus."

Flame Cerebrus

Level 6

Pyro

Fire

2100/1800

A three headed, three tailed, dog creature appeared

(FC: 2100/1800 --- 2600/1400)

"I end my turn," said BB.

"I sacrifice my two monsters to summon Hino-Kagu-Tsuchi."

Hino-Kagu-Tsuchi

Level 8

Pyro/Spirit

Fire

2800/2900

A muscular man with hair of fire appeared from a mist.

(HKT: 2800/2900 --- 3300/2500)

"I attack the Driceratops."

"I activate A Hero Emerges."

"You only have one card."

"Okay then, I summon Oxygeddon."

Oxygeddon

Level 4

Dinosaur/Effect

Wind

1800/800

A pteranodon-like monster made of wind appeared above the two Hydrogeddon.

"I still want to get rid of that pesky Driceratops."

The spirit monster made a fist of flames and punched the dinosaur.

BB: 4350

"Too bad your Spirit monster will go back to your hand."

"Not when I play this, Spiritual Energy Settle Machine. This lets Spirit monsters stay on the field as long as I discard a card at end phase to keep it activated. So I end my turn."

Beast Boy was about to draw.

"Oh by the way, when my monster destroys a monster in battle, you have to discard your hand before you draw."

"Yeah, but I don't have any cards in my hand."

"Oh, then please continue."

"Sorry, Hot Spot, but you don't stand a chance."

"What? My monster is the strongest on the field."

"Not when I play Bonding – H2O. This tributes my two Hydrogeddon and my Oxygeddon to summon Water Dragon from my deck."

Water Dragon

Level 8

Sea Serpent/Effect

Water

2800/2600

A great serpent made of water emerged.

"That thing is weak!"

"It's the effect that counts. When it's on the field all Fire and Pyro-type monsters' attack becomes 0."

(HKT: 3300/2500 --- 0/2500)

"Now attack that Spirit, Water Dragon."

The dragon sent a blast of water at the spirit, washing it away.

HS: 1500

"Now, Guardian Grarl, finish him off with your Gravity Axe."

The dinosaur ran up to Hot Spot and with one massive slash depleted his life points.

HS: 0

"Thanks, Grarl. You're my coolest dino."

The Guardian turned, raised its axe, and gave a roar in triumph before disappearing.

"I can't believe you beat both of us, but I guess it was inevitable."

"Hey, you both put up a good fight. Now if you'll excuse me, I and my deck have to go see Raven's duel."

Beast Boy then ran off thinking, _"I'll bet she's kicking Rob's butt!"_


	15. Dark vs Heroes

Notes: **Metal Overlord **it's like you're reading my mind

Disclaimer: I have some cards, but I don't _own _Teen Titans or Yu-Gi-Oh

Dueling Titans

Ch. 15: The Dark vs. The Heroes: Raven vs. Robin

* * *

"Ready to lose, Raven?" asked Robin.

"I was about to ask you the same thing."

"Let's duel!"

Rae: 8000

Rob: 8000

"Ladies first, Raven."

"Thanks, I set a monster and a face down card. Your move."

"I summon Dark Hero - Zombyre."

Zombyra the Dark

Level 4

Warrior/Effect

Dark

2100/500

A caped blue warrior appeared.

"Now attack that monster."

The warrior sent a punch toward the card, but was held in place before it connected by a pair of strong arms.

Sentry of the Dark World – Renge (Gatekeeper of Dark World)

Level 4

Fiend

Dark

100/2100

A hulking monster with large orange palmed hands pushed Zombyre back.

"I end my turn."

"Then I summon Iron Demon Viser Death in defense mode."

Viser Des

Level 4

Fiend/Effect

Dark

500/1200

A metal creature with drills appeared.

"I set a card and that's all for now."

"I set a card and summon Troop Commander."

Marauding Captain

Level 3

Warrior/Effect

Earth

1200/400

A man in armor and a cape holding a pair of swords appeared.

"Thanks to his effect I can summon another Level 4 or lower monster. So I summon Command Knight."

Command Knight

Level 4

Warrior/Effect

Fire

1200/1900

A woman in red outfit, purple cape, and a sword appeared.

"Her effect increases Warrior monsters' attacks by 400."

(DHZ: 2100/500 --- 2500/500)

(TC: 1200/400 --- 1600/400)

(CK: 1200/1900 --- 1600/1900)

"Now, Zombyre, attack Renge."

"I activate A Hero Emerges."

"The left one."

"Then I summon Nuvia the Wicked in attack mode."

Nuvia the Wicked

Level 4

Fiend/Effect

Dark

2000/800

A strange creature with a big upper body, a snake-like lower body, two arms, a fake face on its body, and a woman's face above that materialized.

"Unfortunately, she loses 200 attack points for each monster on your side of the field."

(NtW: 2000/800 --- 1400/800)

"Okay," said a confused Robin, "Zombyre attack Nuvia instead."

"I knew you would, I activate Attack Guidance Armor. I can make your monster attack another monster, like Troop Commander."

Zombyre turned to attack its fellow Warrior.

Rob: 7100

"Your monster's effect is when it destroys a monster by battle it loses 200 attack points."

(DHZ: 2500/500 --- 2300/500)

"Now Nuvia is stronger."

(NtW: 1400/800 --- 1600/800)

"I end my turn."

"I set a card and summon Giant Orc."

Giant Orc

Level 4

Fiend/Effect

Dark

2200/0

A great gray monster wielding a bone club towered over its fellow fiends.

"I know I can't attack the Knight because of her effect, so I set a card and I end my turn."

"Since you have two more monsters than me I special summon Magic Gigacyber."

The Fiend Megacyber

Level 6

Warrior/Effect

Dark

2200/1200

A machine-like man covered in gold armor appeared.

(TFM: 2200/1200 --- 2600/1200)

"I activate Tribute Doll. By tributing one monster, like Zombyra, I can special summon a level 7 monster that can't attack this turn. So I summon Black Magician."

Dark Magician

Level 7

Spellcaster

Dark

2500/2100

A purple robed man with a staff appeared.

"Remember you let me borrow this, Raven? Well time to put him to good use. I activate Knight's Title to offer Black Magician for Black Magician Knight."

Dark Magician Knight

Level 7

Warrior/Effect

Dark

2500/2100

He was now covered in purple armor and wore a cape as well as bearing a sword.

(DMK: 2500/2100 --- 2900/2100)

"When special summoned successfully, he automatically destroys a card. So good bye, Renge."

The new Warrior sent a flash of light from his sword to destroy the opponent.

"I still haven't summoned yet. I summon Goblin Attack Force."

Goblin Attack Force

Level 4

Warrior/Effect

Earth

2300/0

A group of five, green goblins in armor holding clubs appeared.

(GAF: 2300/0 --- 2700/0)

"Still think you can win? Your Nuvia is weakened."

(NtW: 1600/800 --- 1000/800)

"Attack her Nuvia, my goblins."

"I activate Magical Arm Shield to take one of your monsters and have it take the attack."  
They rushed at the Fiend, but suddenly the Command Knight was pulled in front of them and took the hit.

Rob: 6000

All the warrior monsters lost their attack bonus.

"Attack Nuvia, Gigacyber!"

"I activate Shift. This lets me make you attack another monster, like Viser Death."

The warrior punched the mechanoid, but it wasn't destroyed.

"How?!"

"Its effect is, when summoned, for three turns it can't be destroyed in battle."

"I end my turn. My goblins go into defense mode."

"I summon Second Goblin."

Second Goblin

Level 1

Fiend/Union

Dark

100/100

A small goblin with an eye patch and a towel appeared next to the Orc.

"Why would you summon something so weak?"

"All in good time. Now I activate Viser's effect. After three turns I can destroy an opponent's monster. So get lost Dark Magician Knight."

The Knight was destroyed in a blast.

"Then I play Rush Recklessly to increase my Orc's attack by 700 for this turn."

(GO: 2200/0 --- 2900/0)

"Attack the Gigacyber."

The Orc stomped forward and smashed the warrior with one swing of its club.

Rob: 5700

"Then Second Goblin attacks your goblins."

Raven's goblin smacked all Robin's goblins with its towel.

"Now Nuvia, who is now back to full power since you have no monsters on your side of the field, attacks you directly."

Rob: 3700

"Well, at least your Orc goes into defense, and it doesn't have any."

"True, but Second Goblin is a Union monster. It equips to Giant Orc so I can switch it back to attack."

The goblin jumped on top of the Orc and fanned it with its towel.

"I summon Blade Knight."

Blade Knight

Level 4

Warrior/Effect

Light

1600/1000

A blue armored warrior with a shield and sword appeared.

"Since I have no cards in my hand his attack goes up by 400."

(BK: 1600/1000 --- 2000/1000)

"Now attack Nuvia."

The knight sliced the creature with his blade.

Rae: 7600

"About time you destroyed her. Or should I say about time I took damage?"

"I end my turn."

"I summon Gil Gars."

Gil Garth

Level 4

Fiend

Dark

1800/1200

A fiend made of tough, spiked armor wielding a sword appeared.

"I attack Blade Knight with my Orc."

The Orc sent the knight flying to the ground with a hit from its club.

Rob: 3500

"I won't attack yet. This is actually starting to be fun."

"You'll regret that. I play Treasure from Heaven (Card of Sanctity) so we draw until we have six cards. I'm serious now, Raven. Now I'm going to use my best monsters. I summon Elemental Hero Wildman."

Elemental Hero Wildheart

Level 4

Warrior/Effect

Earth

1500/1600

A shirtless man with a sword appeared.

"Then I play the field Skyscraper. Whenever my E-Heroes attack they gain 1000 attack points if the monster they're attacking is stronger."

Tall buildings suddenly sprouted on the playing field.

"Now I play Fusion (Polymerization) to fuse two more Elemental Heroes, Featherman (Avian) and Burst Lady (Burstinatrix) to create Flame Wingman."

A green man with large white wings and a red woman who controlled fire fused to create a green warrior with one large white wing, a red tail, and a red dragon head for a right arm.

Elemental Hero Flame Wingman

Level 6

Wind

Warrior/Fusion/Effect

2100/1200

"Now attack Viser Death, Wildman."

The man swiped with his sword to easily destroy the Fiend.

"Now attack her Orc, my Hero."

(EHFW: 2100/1200 --- 3100/1200)

The warrior sent forth a burst of flame from the dragon mouth.

Rae: 6700

"Too bad you only destroyed the goblin. That's what all equipped Union monsters do."

"So that means because of Flame Wingman's effect, which makes you lose life points according to the destroyed monster's attack, you only lose an extra 100 life points? Great."

Rae: 6600

"I end my turn."

"Time for me to bring out my nasty monsters."

"I thought they all were."

"I summon Inferno Queen Demon."

Infernalqueen Archfiend

Level 4

Fiend/Effect

Fire

900/1500

A female fiend with glowing red eyes and ragged garments on her arms appeared.

"Okay now, here's the flaw with Skyscraper. It only works when _you_ attack. So destroy his Flame Wingman, Giant Orc."

The Hero was smashed with a hit from the club.

Rob: 3400

"Now destroy his Wildman, Gil Gars."

It slashed the Hero with its sword.

Rob: 3100

"I could attack with my queen, but I won't. My Orc goes to defense and I end my turn."

"I summon Friendog in defense mode."

Wroughtweiler

Level 3

Machine/Effect

Earth

800/1200

A robot dog crouched on the field.

"What's that for?"

"Don't you know? Friendog is an E-Heroes' best friend. I set a card and end my turn."

"Okay, first I have to pay 500 life points because of my Demon."

Rae: 6100

"My queen's effect is that she raises a Demon's attack by 1000."

(IA: 900/1500 --- 1900/1500)

"Then I sacrifice my Orc for Gilfer Demon."

Archfiend of Gilfer

Level 6

Fiend/Effect

Dark

2200/2500

An ugly demonic creature with wings and a tail appeared.

"Then I get rid of your stupid Skyscraper for my own field, Pandemonium."

The field was now covered in a large open place with ruins covered in skulls.

"With this I don't have to pay life points for my Archfiends. So attack the dog, Gilfer."

The fiend shot a dark beam from its mouth at the machine.

"Thanks, now I get its effect. When it's destroyed in battle, I can bring back Fusion and an E-Hero from the graveyard to my hand. I choose Burst Lady."

"Your so called move, Robin."

"I summon Elemental Hero Sparkman."

Elemental Hero Sparkman

Level 4

Warrior

Light

1600/1400

A man in a yellow suit that crackled with electricity appeared.

"Next I play Fusion to fuse Burst Lady and Clayman to create Elemental Hero Rampart Gunner in defense mode."

Elemental Hero Rampart Blaster

Level 6

Warrior/Fusion/Effect

Earth

2000/2500

The fire woman combined with a bulky man of clay to create a woman of clay with a shield in her left hand, a missile launcher for her right hand, and a fiery helmet.

"Her effect is, when in defense, she can attack directly at half her attack points."

The Hero fired a load of missiles at Raven.

Rae: 5100

"I set a card. Your move, Raven."

"Infernalqueen uses her effect on Gilfer."

(AoG: 2200/2500 --- 2700/2500)

"I sacrifice my Gil Gars for Thunderclap Devil King – Skull Demon."

Skull Archfiend of Lightning

Level 6

Fiend/Effect

Dark

2500/1200

A muscular skeleton with horns and wings appeared in a shower of lightning.

"Hey, that looks like a Demon's Summon to me."

"Well, the two couldn't be any different. Gilfer, attack that Gunner."

Gilfer shot a dark blast at Gunner, who tried to hold it back with its shield, but was destroyed.

"Now, Skull, attack Sparkman."

The fiend shot Lightning at the Hero, but it was stopped.

"I activate Hero Barrier. If there's an E-Hero on my field, I can negate your attack."

"Then why didn't you activate it sooner?"

"All part of my plan."

"Whatever, your move."

"I activate The A. Forces to increase the attack of my Warriors by 200 for each Warrior or Spellcaster on my side of the field. Get it? The 'A' stands for allied."

(EHS: 1600/1400 --- 1800/1400)

"Now I activate Call of the Dead (Haunted) to bring back Clayman."

Elemental Hero Clayman

Level 4

Warrior

Earth

800/2000

"Now I play another Fusion to fuse Clayman and Sparkman to create Elemental Hero Thunder Giant."

Elemental Hero Thunder Giant

Level 6

Warrior/Fusion/Effect

Light

2400/1500

A large yellow and purple warrior that surged with electricity appeared.

(EHTG: 2400/1500 --- 2600/500)

"I discard a card to destroy one monster with an original attack that is lower than my Giant's. I destroy Lightning."

"Not so fast. My Skull's effect is I roll a die. If it comes up a 1, 3, or 6 your effect is negated."

Raven rolled the die and it came up…2.

The Hero shot lightning at the fiend.

"Now I attack your Gilfer."

The other Demon was electrified as well.

Rae: 4700

"Thanks, Robin. Because you destroyed my Skull by effect Pandemonium lets me bring forth another Demon of lower stars to my hand."

"Whatever, I end my turn."

"Inferno Queen is the target of her effect."

(IA: 900/1500 --- 1900/1500)

"Then I summon Genocide King Demon."

Terrorking Archfiend

Level 4

Fiend/Effect

Dark

2000/1500

A winged fiend bearing a sword and wearing a crown appeared.

"Then I play De-Fusion on Thunder Giant."

The mighty monster was split back in two.

"Now attack Clayman, my king."

The Demon opened a chest cavity and unleashed a swarm of locusts that destroyed the warrior.

Rob: 1900

"I'll end my turn."

"I activate The Shallow Grave. We each bring back a monster to the field in face-down defense. Then I set a card and switch Sparkman to defense. I end my turn."

"This time the king gets the queen's effect."

(TA: 2000/1500 --- 3000/1500)

"I summon Death Rook Demon."

Desrook Archfiend

Level 3

Fiend/Effect

Light

1100/1800

A five-legged, castle-like fiend appeared.

"I equip Death Rook with Dark Energy to increase its stats by 300."

(DA: 1100/1800 --- 1400/2100)

"Now attack Sparkman, Genocide King."

Locusts swarmed over the warrior.

"Now attack the face-down, Death Rook."

The fiend lifted one of its clawed legs and impaled the card.

"You destroyed Friendog again. I bring back Fusion and Sparkman. I also activate Hero Signal which lets me summon an E-Hero from my deck. I summon Elemental Hero Bubbleman."

Elemental Hero Bubbleman

Level 4

Warrior/Effect

Water

800/1200

A man in a blue outfit with a cape and a hose on his right hand appeared.

"Though I could attack, it's not worth it. Your move."

"You'll be sorry. I play Pot of Greed then I activate Premature Burial to pay 800 life points to bring back Featherman."

Rob: 1100

"Then I set a card and play Fusion to fuse Sparkman, Featherman, and Bubbleman to create Elemental Hero Tempester."

Elemental Hero Tempest

Level 8

Warrior/Fusion/Effect

Wind

2800/2800

A warrior in a blue and yellow outfit with a visor helmet and wings appeared.

(EHT: 2800/2800 --- 3000/2800)

"Attack her Inferno Queen, Tempest."

The Hero unleashed a mighty wind that blew the fiend away.

Rae: 2600

"Your move, Raven. Better make it count."

"I summon Hannibal Necromancer in defense mode."

Hannibal Necromancer

Level 4

Spellcaster/Effect

Dark

1400/1800

A blue, skinny, big-headed, sharp-toothed monster crouched on the field.

"Its effect is when summoned it gains a spell counter. I remove that spell counter to destroy a face-up trap, like that Call of the Dead you have there. Then Death Rook goes defensive. I set a card and end my turn."

"I play Change of Heart on your king and tribute both him and my Tempester to summon Elemental Hero Edgeman."

Elemental Hero Bladedge

Level 7

Warrior/Effect

Earth

2600/1800

A golden armored warrior with blades on his arms appeared.

(EHE: 2600/1800 --- 2800/1800)

"Why would you summon something weaker?"

"Because Edgeman can cause trample damage. You know, when a monster attacks a defense monster and still deals damage according to the difference?"

"Oh, great."

"So attack Necromancer, my Hero."

The Hero ran up and sliced the Spellcaster in two.

Rae: 1600

"Your move."

"I summon Magical Warrior Breaker."

Breaker the Magical Warrior

Level 4

Spellcaster/Effect

Dark

1600/1000

A red armored man with a shield and sword appeared.

"When Breaker is summoned he gets a spell counter. The counter increases his attack by 300, but I can also remove the spell counter to destroy a Spell or Trap card like your little power-up The A. Forces."

Breaker unleashed a slash of energy from his sword to destroy the card.

(EHE: 2800/1800 --- 2600/1800)

"I then play Resurrection of the Dead (Monster Reborn) to revive Renge in defense. That's all I can do."

"I play Monster Reborn to bring back Wroughtweiler in defense. Then I play Miracle Fusion. This lets me fuse E-Heroes by removing them from play, even if they're in the graveyard. So I fuse Edgeman and Wildman to create Elemental Hero Wild Jaggyman."

Elemental Hero Wildedge

Level 8

Warrior/Fusion/Effect

Earth

2600/2300

A muscular man with a sword, gold helmet, and golden armor on his left arm and right leg appeared.

"Wild Jaggyman can attack all your monsters. So attack!"

The warrior sprang forward only to be blocked by a void.

"Sorry, but Attack Nullification (Negate Attack) stops your attack."

"Then I end my turn."

"I'll humor you and attack your Friendog with Breaker."

The magical warrior swiped with his sword to destroy the robot dog.

"That means I bring back Fusion and Sparkman."

"Whatever, I set a card and end my turn."

"I activate Dian Keto the Cure Master to gain 1000 life points."

Rob: 2100

"Next I play Double Spell. I discard a Spell card to use one of your Spells that's in the graveyard. I use Monster Reborn on Flame Wingman. Then I activate Fusion to fuse Flame Wingman with Sparkman to create Elemental Hero Shining Flare Wingman."

Elemental Hero Shining Flare Wingman

Level 8

Warrior/Fusion/Effect

Light

2500/2100

A white armored warrior with wings and a golden attachment on his right arm appeared.

"His effect is his attack increases by 300 for each E-Hero in the graveyard."

(EHSFW: 2500/2100 --- 5200/2100)

"Your finished Raven."

"Am I?"

"Attack all her monsters, Wild Jaggyman."

The warrior ran forward, but was stopped again. This time by three robed women."

"Emissaries of Harmony (Waboku) stopped your attack again."

"Dang, I end my turn."

"First I switch Breaker to defense. Then I set a card." Raven smirked as she looked at her hand. "Say Robin, I'm going to give you a monster."

"What do you mean?"

"I'll show you. I tribute your two E-Heroes to summon, to your field, Lava Golem."

Lava Golem

Level 8

Fiend/Effect

Fire

3000/2500

Robin was now suspended in a metal cage which was attached to a giant monster of lava that towered over the field.

"What have you done, Raven?!"

"What's wrong? I thought you'd be glad I gave you a powerful monster. I end my turn. Oh, I forgot to mention that Lava Golem comes with a price. During your standby phase it inflicts 1000 points of damage to your life points."

Robin could feel the heat from the lava as it fell to his duel disk.

Rob: 1100

"Yeah, well I set a card and then play Emergency Provisions to send these other two cards to the graveyard to gain 1000 for each, but before I do that I chain Jar of Greed."

Rob: 3100

"Then I summon Warrior Lady of the Wasteland."

Warrior Lady of the Wasteland

Level 4

Warrior/Effect

Earth

1100/1200

A woman with blue-green boots, midriff, and skirt and a black cape and hat appeared.

"Then I attack Breaker with my Lady."

The lady sauntered up to Breaker and then kicked him.

"Then I attack Desrook with Lava Golem."

The golem spewed lava at the Demon.

"Your move."

"I activate my trap Ouija (Destiny) Board."

A floating 'D' ('F') appeared above Raven.

"In four turns this will spell your defeat. I'm done."

Robin was about to make a move when he felt lava falling on his disk.

Rob: 2100

"All right, that's enough of that. I sacrifice my Lady and Lava Golem to summon Gilford the Legend."

Gilford the Legend

Level 8

Warrior/Effect

Earth

2600/2000

A man with a large, broad sword and wearing armor appeared.

"He attacks your Renge."

The warrior swung his great sword and destroyed the out of place warrior.

"Your move, Raven."

Spirit Message 'E' ('I') appeared next.

"Only three turns left. Think you can defeat me before then?"

"Of course."

"Then I set a card and end my turn."

"Gilford, attack her directly!"

"I activate Nutrient Z to gain 4000 life points."

Rae: 5600

"You still take damage tough."

Rae: 3000

"Your move."

Now Spirit Message 'A' ('N') floated on the field.

"Two turns left now. I set a card and end my turn."

Robin was getting frustrated. "Attack!"

"I activate Holy (Enchanted) Javelin to gain the amount of life points according to your monster's attack points."

"Yeah, but you lose them too."

"This leaves my life points unchanged."

"Your move."

Now came Spirit Message 'T' ('A') on the field.

"One turn left. It was a good duel."

"Yes it was and I'm going down fighting."

"As usual. I set a card and end my turn."

"Gilford, attack!"

"I activate Just Desserts. You take 500 life point damage for every monster on your side of the field."

Rob: 1600

Rae: 400

"I end my final turn."

"What a coincidence. That's exactly what it is," replied Raven as Spirit Message 'H' ('N') appeared.

As the letters spelled out DEATH (FINAL), there was a flash of light and Robin's life points dropped to zero.

Rob: 0

"Good duel, Raven."

"Thanks, Robin. You were tough competition."

"I knew you'd win, Rae," said Beast Boy who received a glare from Robin. "Of course I also knew that Rob would be a challenge," he quickly added.

_Attention duelists, it is now time for the final duel. The showdown between Raven and Beast Boy. We are all in suspense for this exciting duel._

"Well, Rae, you ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be."

"Then let's do this and not hold back."


	16. Final Faceoff

Notes: Here it is, the moment you've been waiting for

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans or Yu-Gi-Oh (GX included)

Dueling Titans

Ch. 16: Final Face-off: Raven vs. Beast Boy

So it came at last. The final duel of the tournament in which the two finalists would see who was the greatest gamer. In one corner was Raven, with her army of Spellcasters and Fiends, standing still and silent. In the other standing not quite as still was Beast Boy with his great assortment of Fish, Reptiles, Insects, Dinosaurs, and Beasts.

"Are you ready for this?" asked Raven. "This is going to be so much fun. I've been waiting since you last beat me," BB replied, "So get your game on!"

Without further delay they both shouted, "Let's duel!"

"You first, Ravey."

"Thanks, I set a monster and end my turn."

"Fine, I summon Two-Headed King Rex."

Two-Headed King Rex

Level 4

Dinosaur

Earth

1600/1200

A big, purple, two-headed, horned, bipedal dinosaur with wings and sharp teeth and claws stomped forward with a roar.

"Attack her face-down."

The rex stomped on the card only to meet an old man with a staff hunched over.

Old Vindictive Magician

Level 2

Spellcaster/Effect

Dark

450/600

Both monsters were destroyed.

"What happened?"

"My magician's effect is that when flipped it destroys a monster on the field."

"I end my turn."

"I summon Skilled Dark Magician."

Skilled Dark Magician

Level 4

Spellcaster/Effect

Dark

1900/1700

A man in a purple robe and holding a staff appeared. He also had three orbs on his robe.

"I equip him with Book of Secret Arts to raise his stats by 300."

(SDM: 1900/1700 --- 2200/2000)

One of the orbs on his robe lit up.

"What's that for?" asked BB.

"You'll find out. Now attack directly."

A beam shot out of the staff at Beast Boy.

BB: 5800

"I end my turn."

"I set two cards then summon Cure Mermaid."

Cure Mermaid

Level 4

Fish/Effect

Water

1500/800

A blonde mermaid with a red tail appeared.

"I end my turn."

"First I Mystical Space Typhoon your right face-down."

"You destroyed Ojamagic. When it's sent from my hand or the field to the graveyard I can bring Ojama Yellow, Ojama Green, and Ojama Black to my hand."

Another orb lit up on the magician's robe.

"Okay, then I play the field Necrovalley."

The field became a large canyon with pyramids in the distance.

"Any effect that involve the graveyard are negated and any monsters with the name Gravekeeper's in it have their stats increased by 500. Here's one now called Gravekeeper's Assailant."

Gravekeeper's Assailant

Level 4

Spellcaster/Effect

Dark

1500/1500

A man in a black cloak carrying a sword appeared.

(GA: 1500/1500 --- 2000/2000)

A third orb lit up on the magician's robe.

"BB, you said you wanted to know what the orbs are. They're spell counters. When I get three counters I tribute Skilled Dark Magician to summon Dark Magician."

The man in the robe disappeared to make way for the familiar tall man in a purple robe and hair with a big staff with a point on the end.

"Now attack."

The spellcasters were stopped by three robed women.

"Waboku saves the day."

"For now, so I end my turn."

"Thanks to my mermaid I gain 800 life points during each of my standby phases."

BB: 6600

"Then I play Polymerization to fuse Ojama Yellow, Ojama Green, and Ojama Black to create Ojama King."

Ojama King

Level 6

Beast/Fusion/Effect

Light

0/3000

Three ugly creatures, one yellow with eyes on stalks, one round and green with one eye, and one black with a big nose, combined to create a large, round, white monster with stalk eyes, a crown, a cape, and a huge creepy smile.

"Besides you being unable to penetrate the king's defense, his effect is that three of your monster zones are now unusable."

"Super," Raven replied with more sarcasm than usual.

"I set a card and end my turn."

"I play Dedication through Light and Darkness to tribute my Dark Magician to summon Dark Magician of Chaos."

Dark Magician of Chaos

Level 8

Spellcaster/Effect

Dark

2800/2600

A magician with long black hair, a black outfit, and a black staff appeared.

"Now attack the mermaid."

"I activate Attack Guidance Armor and attach it to the Assailant."

The armor attached to the assailant which caused the magician to attack it.

Rae: 7200

"Because of the magician's effect that monster was removed from play. I end my turn."

BB: 7200

"I play Heart of the Underdog. During my draw phase if I draw a normal monster card I can draw another card if by showing it to you. I set a monster and switch my mermaid to defense. Your move."

"I summon Gravekeeper's Curse in defense mode."

Gravekeeper's Curse

Level 3

Spellcaster/Effect

Dark

800/800

A man in a black robe holding a cane appeared.

(GC: 800/800 --- 1300/1300)

"When he's summoned you lose 500 life points."

BB: 6700

"Now attack the mermaid, magician."

The mage unleashed a powerful blast from his scepter to destroy and remove from play the mermaid.

"I end my turn."

"I knew you'd do that Raven. All part of my strategy. I play Pot of Greed. Now I flip up the monster you should have attacked, the sneaky Parasite Paracide."

Parasite Paracide

Level 2

Insect/Effect

Earth

500/300

A green insect with red tentacles on its back appeared.

"When flipped you must put it in your deck and shuffle."

Raven did so.

"Now I play Jade Insect Whistle. You must take an Insect monster from your deck then shuffle it. Then place the insect on top."

"Oh, great."

"Let me finish. I'll be nice and sacrifice Ojama King for Insect Princess."

Insect Princess

Level 6

Insect/Effect

Wind

1900/1200

A four armed, green skinned girl with antennae and butterfly wings floated down to the field.

"I then play Card of Sanctity so we draw until we have six cards. When you draw Parasite Paracide it is immediately summoned face-up defense and you take 1000 points of damage."

The card unleashed its tentacles from Raven's hand and came onto the field.

Rae: 6200

"Now all your monsters are considered Insects as long as the Parasite is face-up on the field. Also as long as my princess is on the field all Insects switch to attack position. I equip my princess with Laser Cannon Armor to raise her stats by 300."

(IP: 1900/1200 --- 2200/1500)

"Then I power her up even further with Insect Armor with Laser Cannon to increase her attack by 700."

(IP: 2200/1500 --- 2900/1500)

"Now attack the magician."

The insect kicked the magician out of the game.

Rae: 6100

"When your magician is destroyed it's removed from play and when my monster destroys an Insect she gains 500 attack points."

(IP: 2900/1500 --- 3400/1500)

"I end my turn."

"Good strategy, BB. I summon Magician's Valkyria."

Magician's Valkyria

Level 4

Spellcaster/Effect

Light

1600/1800

A brown haired girl in a blue outfit wielding a staff appeared.

"Well, now she's an Insect. I set a card and end my turn."

"I drew a normal monster so I can draw again thanks to Underdog. Here, have a look at the drawn card, Rae."

"Monster Reborn, but you can't use it thanks to Necrovalley."

"Well, not yet. I'll help you out by attacking Parasite Paracide."

"I activate Enchanted Javelin to gain your monster's attack to my life points."

Rae: 10300

The princess unleashed a savage kick on the parasite.

Rae: 7400

"Now she gains another 500 attack points."

(IP: 3400/1500 --- 3900/1500)

"I end my turn."

"I play Time Wizard."

Time Wizard

Level 2

Spellcaster/Effect

Light

500/400

A small clock with eyes, arms and legs, a cape, and holding a staff with a clock on the end appeared.

"I flip a coin and if I call it right your monsters are destroyed, but if I call wrong my monsters are destroyed and I lose a total of half their attack points from my life points. I call heads."

Raven flipped the coin and it came up…heads.

The Time Wizard called out, "Time Magic!" Then the Insect Princess was destroyed.

"Now attack, Valkyria and Wizard."

The girl unleashed a blast from her scepter then the Wizard clonked Beast Boy on the head with his staff.

BB: 4600

"Your move."

"I play Polymerization to fuse Baby Dragon with my Mystical Sheep #1 to create Thousand Dragon."

Thousand Dragon

Level 7

Dragon/Fusion

Wind

2400/2000

The small, winged, dragon aged into a big, winged, orange dragon with a beard.

"Now I attack Time Wizard."

"Sorry, BB, but as long as Valkyria's on the field you can't attack any other Spellcaster."

The dragon blew fire from its nostrils at the female Spellcaster.

Rae: 5300

"I set a card and end my turn."

"I play Cost Down so I can summon Dark Magician Girl."

Dark Magician Girl

Level 6

Spellcaster/Effect

2000/1700

A blonde girl in a blue and pink outfit and holding a staff appeared with a wink.

"Dude, she's cute."

"I wouldn't say that in front of her master. I activate Sage's Stone to special summon Dark Magician from my deck."

The blonde was joined by the famous Spellcaster himself.

"Now I activate Time Wizard's effect again only this time I choose tails."

The coin was flipped and did indeed fall on tails destroying the Thousand Dragon.

"Since I called it right again I tribute Dark Magician to summon his older form called Dark Sage."

Dark Sage

Level 9

Spellcaster/Effect

Dark

2800/3200

There now stood an old man with a long beard and a staff in a large purple cloak.

"His effect lets me add a Spell card to my hand. Now I'll be nice and only attack with the magician girl."

"Thanks Rae, but Nutrient Z helps me out with 4000 life points."

BB: 8600

Said girl then blasted Beast Boy with energy from her staff.

BB: 6600

"I end my turn."

"I got another normal monster so I draw and here's what it is."

"Wild Nature's Release, huh?"

"I summon Great Angus."

Great Angus

Level 4

Beast

Fire

1600/600

A red, quadruped monster with tusks stomped forward.

"I now play Wild Nature's Release to increase my monster's attack by its defense."

(GA: 1600/600 --- 2200/600)

"Now attack Time Wizard."

The monster rushed forward and clawed the wizard.

Rae: 3600

"The downside is once my turn ends my monster is destroyed by Nature's effect. So I hope you won't kill me yet."

"No, this is getting interesting. I sacrifice both Dark Magician Girl and Dark Sage to summon Sorcerer of Dark Magic."

Sorcerer of Dark Magic

Level 9

Spellcaster/Effect

Dark

3200/2800

A man in a black robe and cape as well as scepter appeared.

"He can negate and destroy your traps just so you know. I end my turn only to see what you could possibly use to destroy him."

"I play a monster in defense and set a card face down. Your move."

"I summon Gravekeeper's Spear Soldier."

Gravekeeper's Spear Soldier

Level 4

Spellcaster/Effect

Dark

1500/1000

A man holding a glowing spear appeared.

(GSS: 1500/1000 --- 2000/1500)

"When the Soldier attacks he inflicts life point damage according to the difference between his attack and your monster's defense."

The soldier thrust his spear at the face down monster. In a blur the monster leapt up and slashed the Sorcerer, also destroying it.

"Sorry, Rae, but that was Man-Eater Bug and when it's flipped I can destroy a monster."

BB: 5200

"That was a cheap shot, Beast Boy."

"Well, what are you gonna do?"

"I end my turn."

"I summon Gyaku-Gire Panda."

Gyaku-Gire Panda

Level 3

Beast/Effect

Earth

800/1600

A big panda with sharp teeth and claws appeared.

"Its attack increases by 500 for each monster you have on the field."

(G-GP: 800/1600 --- 1300/1600)

"I equip it with Beast Fangs to increase its stats by 300."

(AS: 1300/1600 --- 1600/1900)

"I also equip it with Poison Fangs so that when you take damage you take an extra 500 points of damage."

"If you could damage me."

"Oh no? I activate Block Attack to switch your monster to defense. Now I attack, and my panda has the same Trample effect as your Spear Soldier."

The panda sliced the soldier.

Rae: 3500

"Now here comes the additional 500."

Rae: 3000

"I set a card and end my turn."

"I set a monster and end my turn."

"Where would I be without Underdog? I draw again so have a look."

"A Hero Emerges, perfect."

"I summon Alligator's Sword."

Alligator's Sword

Level 4

Beast

Earth

1500/1200

An alligator standing on two legs and holding a sword appeared.

"Now my panda attack your face down."

The panda slashed the card, but was blown back by a woman in a black cloak.

Gravekeeper's Spy

Level 4

Spellcaster/Effect

Dark

1200/2000

(GS: 1200/2000 --- 1700/2500)

BB: 4300

"When she's flipped I can summon a Gravekeeper's monster from my deck, like Gravekeeper's Chief."

Gravekeeper's Chief

Level 5

Spellcaster/Effect

Dark

1900/1200

A man in a white cloak and holding a staff with a cobra head appeared.

(GC: 1900/1200 --- 2400/1700)

"When he's out I'm not affected by Necrovalley preventing me from messing with the graveyard."

"Crud, I end my turn."

"I summon Emissary of the Afterlife."

Emissary of the Afterlife

Level 4

Fiend/Effect

Dark

1600/600

A creepy monster in a black cloak a wielding a scythe appeared.

"Thanks for making my panda stronger, Raven."

(G-GP: 1100/1900 --- 2600/1900)

"Don't thank me just yet. I attack your panda with Afterlife."

The fiend floated forward only to be sliced by the panda.

Rae: 2000

(G-GP: 2600/1900 --- 2100/1900)

"You just did that to weaken my panda!"

"And to get Emissary's effect. When sent from the field to the graveyard we each take a level 3 or lower monster from our deck and add it to our hand after showing it. I pick Exodia the Forbidden One."

"I pick Nimble Momonga."

"Now I attack your panda with my Chief."

BB: 4000

"I end my turn."

"I set a card and switch Alligator's Sword to defense. Then I play Mystical Space Typhoon on Necrovalley. That's all."

"I play Pot of Greed then Polymerization to fuse Summoned Skull and Versago the Destroyer to create Black Skull Dragon."

B. Skull Dragon

Level 9

Dragon/Fusion

Dark

3200/2500

A big, black, skeletal-like dragon with horns and large wings appeared.

"I also summon Malice Doll of Demise."

Malice Doll of Demise

Level 4

Fiend/Effect

Dark

1600/1700

An evil looking boy doll carrying an axe appeared with a wicked toothy grin.

"Now my doll attacks your Alligator."

The gator tried to hold off the doll with its sword, but was destroyed.

"Now my dragon attacks directly."

"I activate A Hero Emerges."

"Uh, the last right one."

"I summon Nimble Momonga."

Nimble Momonga

Level 2

Beast/Effect

Earth

1000/100

A flying squirrel with fangs appeared in order to take the hit from the dragon's fireball.

BB: 1800

"That was kind of dumb, BB."

"Oh yeah, well watch. When destroyed in battle my beast gives me 1000 life points."

BB: 2800

"Plus I can special summon from my deck two more Momonga in face-down defense."

"My Chief attacks one."

BB: 3800

"I set a card and end my turn."

"Thanks for the boost, Rae. I play Raigeki to destroy all your monsters."

Lightning struck all of Raven's monsters.

"I then play Graceful Charity to draw three cards and discard two. I set a card and flip up Momonga to equip it with Gravity Axe which increases a monster's attack by 500 and you can't change your monsters' position."

A large brown axe fell from the sky and embedded itself in the ground.

"Now since it's the only card in my hand I special summon Guardian Grarl."

Guardian Grarl

Level 5

Dinosaur/Effect

Earth

2500/1000

"Then I activate Taylor of the Fickle to give him his axe."

(GG: 2500/1000 --- 3000/1000)

The humanoid dinosaur roared as it took up its designated weapon.

"Now I attack directly with Grarl."

"Sorry, Beast Boy, but I activate A Hero Emerges."

"I pick the one on the left."

"I summon Exodia the Forbidden One in defense mode."

Exodia the Forbidden One

Level 3

Spellcaster/Effect

Dark

1000/1000

The great Egyptian head of Exodia appeared only to be chopped off by the axe.

"Why didn't you keep Exodia so you could win with all five pieces?"

"I have another plan."

"Really? Then I end my turn."

"I activate Painful Choice which lets me pick five cards from my deck and show them to you pick one that I keep while the other four go to the graveyard."

She showed him the other four Exodia pieces and a spell he'd never seen before.

"You keep the Spell card."

"Fine," she calmly said as she discarded the pieces. Then she chuckled.

"I knew you'd fall for it. The card you shouldn't have let me kept was this Spell called Contract with Exodia. When I have all five Exodia pieces in the graveyard I can summon Exodia Necross from my hand."

Exodia Necross

Level 4

Spellcaster/Effect

Dark

1800/0

A black version of Exodia emerged on the field.

"Necross can't be destroyed by attack, Trap, or Magic. If you attack it I still take damage though. I also play Graceful Charity and then Monster Reborn on Dark Magician in defense. I activate Thousand Knives to destroy your Momonga so you don't get that annoying effect. Then I summon Witch of the Black Forest and activate Dark Magic Ritual to tribute the witch and Dark Magician for Magician of Black Chaos."

Magician of Black Chaos

Level 8

Spellcaster/Ritual

Dark

2800/2600

"That looks just like Dark Magician of Chaos!"

"Whatever, thanks to the witch I add a monster with 1500 defense or less to my hand and I end my turn."

"I attack the Chaos Mage with Grarl."

The mage was destroyed with a swing of the axe.

Rae: 1800

"Now I activate Scapegoat."

Four different colored sheep tokens appeared on the field in defense.

Sheep Token

Level 1

Beast

Earth

0/0

"I end my turn."

"Necross gains 500 attack points at my standby phase."

(EN: 1800/0 --- 2300/0)

"I remove three Fiends from my graveyard from play to special summon Dark Necrofear.

Dark Necrofear

Level 8

Fiend/Effect

Dark

2200/2800

A strange glowing light circled the field and around Beast Boy then appeared as a blue skinned woman with an old doll in her hands.

"I attack two Scapegoats with Necross and Necrofear."

One goat was punched by Exodia while the other was smacked by Necrofear.

"I end my turn."

"I attack Necross with Grarl."

Grarl sliced at the undead Exodia with its axe, but the creature still stood.

Rae: 1100

"Then I activate Soul Release. This lets me remove five monsters from either graveyard from play. I pick Right Hand, Left Leg, Dark Sage, Old Vindictive Magician, and Sorcerer of Dark Magic. Oh, I also know that unless all Exodia pieces are in the graveyard your monster is destroyed."

The said monster exploded.

"I set a card and it's your move."

"I play Dian Keto the Cure Master to gain 1000 life points."

Rae: 2100

"Then I play Premature Burial to bring back Dark Magician."

Rae: 1300

"Now I activate Zera Ritual to tribute him to summon Zera the Mant."

Zera the Mant

Level 8

Fiend/Ritual

Dark

2800/2300

A giant, blue fiend with sharp claws and a cape appeared.

"I also set a monster in defense. Now I attack the other two Scapegoats with Necrofear and Zera."

One goat was smacked again while the other was sliced in half by Zera.

"I end my turn."

"I drew a normal monster. Here's the next card."

"Fairy of the Spring, huh? That won't help you."

"You'd be surprised. I set a card and attack your face-down."

"You just attacked my leech, Kiseitai."

Kiseitai

Level 2

Fiend/Effect

Dark

300/800

A one-eyed worm with small wings attached it self to Grarl.

"That's sick. I end my turn."

"I set a card and a monster. That's all for me. By the way, during your standby phase I gain life points according to half the infected monster's attack."

Rae: 2800

"Your welcome, Rae. I attack Necrofear with Grarl."

The dark woman was destroyed with a single swipe.

Rae: 2000

"Unfortunately for you, Necrofear ck to take control of one of your monsters."

"Not so fast, I activate Interdimensional Matter Transporter to remove Grarl from play for this turn. That means no monsters for Necrofear and Kiseitai is gone as well."

In a flash the dinosaur was gone and the fiends were sent to the graveyard.

"I end my turn."

"Since I no longer have my axe on the field, Grarl goes to the graveyard. I summon Archfiend Marmot of Nefariousness in defense mode."

Archfiend Marmot of Nefariousness

Level 2

Beast

Earth

400/600

A small, orange rodent with a horn, wings, a long tail, and holding an acorn appeared.

"I activate Fairy of the Spring to bring Gravity Axe back to my hand. I then play Hammer Shot to destroy Zera."

A giant smashed Zera to its destruction.

"I end my turn."

"I flip my monster, Dark-Eyes Illusionist."

Dark-Eyes Illusionist

Level 2

Spellcaster/Effect

Dark

0/1400

A one-eyed monster in a weird outfit appeared and immobilized the marmot.

"What happened?"

"As long as it's on the field, one monster can't attack. I guess that has to be your marmot. I set a card and end my turn."

"Really? I equip Gravity Axe to marmot. Then I activate Monster Reborn to bring back Grarl. Then activate Tailor of the Fickle to give him his powerful weapon. What you thought I only had one?"

(GG: 2500/1000 --- 3000/1000)

"Now attack, Grarl."

The dinosaur ran forward with axe raised only to be stopped by a void.

"Negate Attack stops you."

"I set a card and end my turn."

"I activate Black Illusion Ritual. I tribute Illusionist to summon Relinquished."

Relinquished

Level 1

Spellcaster/Effect

Dark

0/0

A one-eyed, legless, black and blue monster appeared in a puff of smoke.

"I now activate its effect and absorb Grarl."

"Too late, Rae. I activate Raigeki Break. I discard a card to destroy a card, in this case Relinquished."

I bolt of lightning struck the monstrous being.

"Somehow I knew you'd do that I activate Call of the Haunted to bring back Relinquished then play Polymerization to fuse it with Thousand-Eyes Idol to create Thousand-Eyes Restrict."

Thousand-Eyes Restrict

Level 1

Spellcaster/Fusion/Effect

Dark

0/0

Relinquished combined with a thousand-eyed monster to create a purple colored monstrosity with eyes all over its body, two evil green eyes above a gaping mouth, and a Millennium Eye on the forehead.

"As long as this is on the field no other monsters can attack or change battle positions. Now as I was saying, I absorb your Grarl."

The Guardian was sucked up by the creature and embedded on its skin.

(T-ER: 0/0 --- 3000/1000)

"Now attack the marmot."

The monster shot a beam at the rodent and destroyed it.

"I end my turn."

"Anything but Grarl. I play Dark Hole to destroy all monsters," BB said reluctantly.

The beast was sucked into a black hole. Beast Boy looked at Grarl as it was pulled in as well. It seemed to nod to BB as if this was the right thing to do.

"I won't let my favorite monster be controlled. I summon Dark Zebra."

Dark Zebra

Level 4

Beast/Effect

Earth

1800/400

"Now I attack directly!"

Rae: 200

"Your move."

I set a monster and end my turn."

"Since it's the only monster on my field, Zebra goes to defense. I can't do anything else yet."

"I activate Spiritual Energy Settle Machine. I discard a card at end phase to keep Spirit monster on the field. I summon Yata-Garasu."

Yata-Garasu

Level 2

Fiend/Spirit

Wind

200/100

A violet colored crow appeared out of a mist and perched on Raven's shoulder.

"I equip the king of crows with Wicked-Breaking Flamberge to increase his attack by 500."

(Y-G: 200/100 --- 700/100)

Then I play Card of Sanctity and equip him with Fairy Meteor Crush so he inflicts damage to even defending monsters. Now he'll attack the zebra."

The crow flew over and pecked the zebra.

BB: 3100

"Whenever he inflicts battle damage you have to skip your draw phase. I set a card and end my turn."

"I summon Inaba White Rabbit and attack you directly."

"I activate Draining Shield. The attack is negated and I gain life points according to the attacking monster's attack."

Rae: 900

"I end my turn."

"I summon Otohime."

Otohime

Level 3

Spellcaster/Spirit

Light

0/100

A woman with long red hair appeared from a mist.

"She can change the battle position of one of your monsters. So the rabbit is now in defense. Now I attack it with Yata-Garasu."

The crow left its perch to peck the rabbit.

BB: 2900

"I end my turn."

"I can't do anything!"

"Too bad, I equip Yata-Garasu with Malevolent Nuzzler to increase his attack by 700."

(Y-G: 700/100 --- 1400/100)

"I set a card and attack directly."

With a croak, the crow flew over, landed on Beast Boy's duel disk, and pecked it.

BB: 1500

"I end my turn."

Beast Boy looked at what was left of his hand. Strangely enough, he smiled.

"You know, Rae. I knew you'd win, but ya gotta admit that I put up one heck of a fight."

"I wouldn't have expected anything less from you, BB."

"So then let's end this."

"Very well, I equip Yata-Garasu with Axe of Despair to increase his attack by 1000."

(Y-G: 1400/100 --- 2400/100)

"Attack!"

As the crow took to the air, Beast Boy mouthed to Raven, "I love you." She did the same. Just then, the Spirit crow dived beak first at Beast Boy's duel disk to end the duel.

BB: 0

The crow flew back to Raven and perched on her shoulder. She gave it a stroke before it disappeared with a caw. Raven then walked over to Beast Boy and they hugged each other. "You did it, Rae."

"I couldn't have done it without you," she replied as she kissed him.

_And the winner of the Jump City tournament is none other than Raven! Congratulations!_

They were soon joined by all their friends who crowded around.

"Booyah! That was the best duel ever!" exclaimed Cyborg.

"Now we may all celebrate together as friends!" added Starfire.

"Team," said Robin, "Let's get the prize money and head home."

As the Titans headed back to the Tower, Raven pulled Beast Boy aside.

"Later," she whispered, "We can celebrate on our own."

Beast Boy's eyes widened. "Well, I guess that makes me a winner after all," he added with a growl. With that, the Titans went home for a long deserved rest. Well, some of them anyway.


	17. Duel in a Dream

Notes: It's not over yet

Disclaimer: I still don't own Teen Titans or Yu-Gi-Oh (or GX for that matter)

Dueling Titans

Ch. 17: Duel in a Dream: Raven vs. Trigon

That night, when everyone had their fun and went to sleep, Raven had a bad dream or should I say is. She's tossing and turning and sweating. The said nightmare is about her father Trigon the terrible. He laughed evilly having beaten her. "Ungrateful brat, I'll destroy you once and for all then eliminate your friends."

"Never!" she hissed, "I won't let you. I'll fight you until the end."

Trigon stopped to think. "Hmmm, you're such an excellent duelist. If you defeat me I'll leave you alone for good, but if I win you will be mine."

"Deal, let's duel!"

Rae: 8000

Trigon: 8000

**Real World**

Meanwhile, Beast Boy could hear her shouting in her sleep and went to check on her.

**Dream**

"I summon Gemini Elf."

Gemini Elf

Level 4

Spellcaster

Earth

1900/900

A pair of Elf twins, one blond and one brunette, appeared.

"I set a card and end my turn."

"I activate Contract with the Dark Master so that by tributing monsters whose total level equals 8 I can bring forth Dark Master – Zorc."

Dark Master – Zorc

Level 8

Fiend/Ritual/Effect

Dark

2700/1500

A tall, dark fiend with wings and two eyes that were vertical appeared next to Trigon.

"I activate its effect. I roll a die. If it comes up 1or 2, I can destroy all your monsters. If it's 3, 4, or 5, I destroy all your monsters. If it's 6, I destroy all my monsters."

It came up 1.

"All your pathetic creatures are destroyed."

"I only had one monster though."

"Enough, now attack!"

The monster came forward, but was stopped by three robed women.

"Waboku stops your creature."

"You will be destroyed soon enough."

**Real World**

Beast Boy went into Raven's room and saw her moving in her sleep. He held her and spoke softly. "Rae, whatever it is you can fight it. You can beat it. You'll win."

Just then Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg also came in.

"What's going on? We could hear her screaming from our rooms," questioned Robin.

"Is our friend alright?" asked a worried Starfire.

"Man, she doesn't look too good," said Cyborg looking at Raven.

"She having a really bad nightmare," explained BB, "Raven, we're all here now. We'll help you no matter what. Keep fighting."

**Dream**

"I set three cards and summon Archfiend Soldier."

Archfiend Soldier

Level 4

Fiend

Dark

1900/1500

A fiend with horns and a black cape appeared.

"I end my turn."

I activate Final Ritual of the Ancients and tribute monsters whose total levels equal 8 to summon Reshef the Dark Being."

Reshef the Dark Being

Level 8

Fiend/Ritual/Effect

Light

2500/1500

A large, stone-like creature with a body of pillars and three lights stood alongside Trigon.

"Reshef can take control of one of your monsters for one turn if I discard a Magic card. I pick your Archfiend."

The fiend went over to the other side.

"I activate Enemy Controller to switch _my _Archfiend to defense."

"No matter, for I attack your Elf with Zorc."

"I activate Magic Cylinder so that you take the damage instead."

Trigon: 5300

"Wretched girl, you force me to attack with Reshef."

"I activate Mirror Force. All your attack position monsters are destroyed."

Zorc and Reshef were eliminated.

"Oh, I'll be taking back my Archfiend now."

"You have not won yet, so I set a card and end my turn."

"I activate Meteor of Destruction to inflict 1000 points of damage to your life points."

Trigon: 4300

"You'll pay dearly for that, you useless weakling."

"I set a card and summon Sangan,"

Sangan

Level 3

Fiend/Effect

Dark

1000/600

A three-eyed, sharp toothed critter appeared.

"You dare mock me?" Trigon bellowed.

"Duh, attack him, Sangan."

Trigon: 3300

"Now you, Soldier."

Trigon: 1400

"I end my turn."

"I activate Pot of Greed, then set two cards and summon Terrorking Archfiend to attack that pathetic monster Sangan."

"Sorry, but I tribute Sangan to activate Crush Card. For three turns all your monsters in your hand or on the field with an attack of 1500 or more are destroyed."

The Archfiend he just summoned was destroyed.

"Make that one turn. I activate Pyro Clock of Destiny. The turn count is moved forward by one. I activate another Pyro Clock of Destiny to move the turn count forward by one again. Too bad your foolish plan failed. Oh, and so you don't get any ideas that you can win, I play Mask of the Accursed and equip it to your Archfiend Soldier. Now it can't do anything but drain your life points by 500 at my standby phase."

"I still get Sangan's effect to bring to my hand a monster with 1500 attack or less."

"It matters not. Your move."

"I summon Saggi the Dark Clown."

Saggi the Dark Clown

Level 3

Spellcaster

Dark

600/1500

A evil looking clown with half a smile and half a frown, right eye closed, and a ridiculous outfit and hat appeared with a laugh.

"Your overconfidence will lead to your downfall, daughter."

"You mean yours. Attack."

The clown formed dark energy in his hands and threw it at Trigon.

Trigon: 800

"I end my turn."

"My mask makes you lose life points."

Rae: 7500

"Now I activate Card of Sanctity so we draw until we have six cards. Then I remove Zorc, a Dark monster, and Reshef, a Light monster, from play to summon the powerful Chaos Emperor Dragon – Envoy of the End."

Chaos Emperor Dragon – Envoy of the End

Level 8

Dragon/Effect

Dark

3000/2500

A enormous green and gold dragon with a massive wingspan and flowing mane of orange hair emerged before Trigon.

"Now I activate Dian Keto the Cure Master to gain 1000 life points."

Trigon: 1800

"I then equip my dragon with Mask of Brutality to increase his attack by 1000."

(CED – EotE: 3000/2500 --- 4000/2500)

"Now I attack Saggi."

The dragon unleashed a wave of fire from its mouth to destroy the clown.

Rae: 4100

"Now I pay 1000 life points."

Trigon: 800

"This activates my dragon's effect. This sends all cards in our hands and on the field to the graveyard. You lose 300 for each card."

The dragon released a great fire that covered the entire field.

Rae: 200

"Too bad, now you're defenseless. I end my turn."

"_I don't have anything to summon," _thought Raven.

**Real World**

Raven began groaning in her sleep. "Come on, Rae," said Beast Boy, "Don't forget we'll always be there for you. You're not alone."

"That is right," added Starfire. "We got your back," said Robin.

"What they said," added Cyborg. Beast Boy began stroking Raven's face.

**Dream**

"What was that?" she asked herself.

"Did you just surrender?" called Trigon.

Suddenly, the other Titans appeared next to her.

"Isn't that nice? Your friends have come to help you. Well even if they give you new cards, it makes no difference. So go ahead."

"Raven," said Robin, "Take this." He handed her a card.

"Take these as well, friend," said Star as she handed her three cards.

"You definitely need this," added Cy as he gave her a card.

"Raven, you can't lose," said Beast Boy, "Especially not with this." He threw her one more card.

"Thank you, friends," she said.

"I play Pot of Greed then set a card and end my turn."

"I play Pot of Avarice to return five monsters from my graveyard to my deck then shuffle and draw two cards. Then I summon Chaos Emperor Dragon again. I then play Primal Seed to bring Zorc and Reshef back to my hand. Now I attack!"

"I activate Draining Shield. I gain life pints according to your monster's attack points."

Rae: 3200

"You are merely prolonging the inevitable. I end my turn."

"I play Polymerization to fuse my three Blue-Eyes White Dragons, courtesy of Starfire, to create Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon.

A great, white, three-headed dragon appeared.

"Then I play Graceful Charity to draw three cards then discard two. I play Fusion Sage to bring a Polymerization to my hand. Then I use it to fuse Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon with Black Luster Soldier to create Master of Dragon Knight."

Master of Dragon Knight

Level 12

Dragon/Fusion/Effect

Light

5000/5000

The massive three-headed dragon was mounted by a man in blue armor with flowing red hair and holding a shield and sword.

"What is this!"

"Just a little help from my friends. I didn't think you'd mind. Now my monster attacks!"

Three beams of energy blasted from the three heads of the dragon and combined with the blast that came from the soldier's sword. The combined force eliminated the opposing dragon for good.

Trigon: 0

"NO, I will not let you win. Zorc, Reshef, Dragon, come forth."

The two Fiends and the Dragon appeared next to their master.

"Destroy her!"

"No fair playing against the rules. Knight, Get rid that monster, and his cards as well."

The fusion monster unleashed yet another powerful blast that destroyed all three monsters at once and left Trigon writhing in pain.

"Sorry, but you lose. Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!"

Raven unleashed a mighty blast in the shape of a white bird and combined it with a blast from her dragon. The energy went straight for Trigon. He screamed in pain and was finally destroyed. Raven looked at the spot where he once stood. "I win."

**Real World**

With victory in her grasp, she awoke from her now pleasant dream.

"Raven," Beast Boy cried as he hugged her, "Are you okay? What happened?"

"I was having a really vivid dream. I was dueling Trigon. I was losing, but you all came to help me. You gave me the cards I needed to win. It was a powerful fusion called Master of Dragon Knight."

"What? That's a rare card!" exclaimed Robin.

"It helped me defeat both his monsters and, when I combined my power with it, we both destroyed Trigon for good."

"Dude, sound like you had one cool dream, but I think we should head back to bed."

"Agreed," said Star, "I am quite sleepy. We shall hear this duel in detail in the morning."

"Yeah, so good night," said Cyborg.

They left Raven's room. "Beast Boy," she called.

"What, Rae?" She kissed him.

"Um, thanks?" "No, thank _you_ for being there. Or here or whatever."

"No problem, just doing my job and loving it," he smiled as he kissed her.

"Good night, Beast Boy." "Sweet dreams, Rae."

And she did indeed.


	18. Machine War

Notes: Because it's just plain fun

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans, Yu-Gi-Oh, or Yu-Gi-Oh GX

Dueling Titans

Ch. 18: Machine War: Cyborg vs. Brother Blood

That morning, after Raven told them the dream in detail, Cyborg got a call from Titans East. He headed over to Steel City in the T-Car, but when he finally arrived there was no one there to greet him. He went inside and saw Speedy unconscious. He picked him up and went further along. He then came across Terra, Aqualad, Bumblebee, and Mas y Menos all knocked out.

"Man," Cy said to himself, "These guys couldn't have been beaten fairly. They were quite a ways apart from each other so I'm guessing they were ambushed individually."

Cyborg checked the sensors and saw there was something on the roof. He made his way there to finally confront the person responsible for the break in. The one person who was made of the same technology as himself. Brother Blood.

"Why hello, Cyborg," Blood sneered, "I thought you'd never get here. I see you found all the other Titans. They weren't much of a challenge."

"You snuck up on them, so it wasn't fair."

"Well of course not, I don't play fair. However I saw your duels on T.V. and I thought that instead of fighting we could duel. If I win I take over the tower and destroy you. If you win I'll leave."

"Just get ready to lose."

"Let's duel!"

Cy: 8000

Blood: 8000

"Since you're the victim you may go first, Cyborg."

"Too kind, I set a monster in defense and throw down a face-down. That ends my turn."

"I set a card then summon Cannon Soldier."

Cannon Soldier

Level 4

Machine/Effect

Dark

1400/1300

A robot with a cannon for a head appeared.

"I end my turn."

"I set another monster and end my turn."

"How pathetic, I activate Ultimate Offering. By paying 500 life points I can get an extra summon. I summon Ancient Gear Soldier."

Ancient Gear Soldier

Level 4

Machine/Effect

Earth

1300/1300

A gray colored robot covered with gears and a gun for a right hand appeared.

"Then I summon Cyber Soldier of Darkworld."

Blood: 7500

Cyber Soldier of Darkworld

Level 4

Machine

Dark

1400/1200

A machine with one eye on its chest and one on each hand appeared.

"Then I summon Dark Catapulter."

Blood: 7000

Dark Catapulter

Level 4

Machine/Effect

Earth

1000/1500

A black, blue, and purple machine with two long extensions on its back appeared.

"Now I attack the first face-down with my Gear Soldier. When it attacks you can't activate any Spells or Traps until the end of the battle phase."

The soldier shot at the card, but its bullets ricocheted back.

Kinetic Soldier

Level 3

Machine/Effect

Earth

1350/1800

A cyborg with a gun crouched on the field.

Blood: 6500

"Very clever, Cyborg, but now I attack the other card with Cannon Soldier."

"I activate Waboku to stop your attack."

"Very well, but I now activate Cannon Soldier's effect. I tribute a monster to inflict 500 points of damage to your life points directly. So I sacrifice the Catapulter, Cyber Soldier, Gear Soldier, and even Cannon Soldier itself to inflict a total of 2000 damage."

Cy: 6000

"I set a card and end my turn."

"I sacrifice my face-down, which was Cyber Commander, for Gadget Soldier."

Gadget Soldier

Level 6

Machine

Fire

1800/2000

A cyborg with gears on his shoulders and a rocket launcher appeared.

"Then I equip him with Burning Spear which increases a Fire monster's attack by 400 and decreases its defense by 200."

(GS: 1800/2000 --- 2200/1800)

"Attack Blood directly!"

"I activate Jar of Greed to draw a card."

Blood: 4300

Blood didn't seem to care and just stood there.

"I end my turn."

"I set two cards and play Card of Sanctity to draw until we have six cards. I then play Cost Down then summon Spell Canceller."

Spell Canceller

Level 5

Machine/Effect

Wind

1800/1600

A one-eyed, squid-like machine appeared.

"Now Spell cards can't be activated and any face-up spells are negated. Like your little power up."

(GS: 2200/1800 --- 1800/2000)

"I then summon Ancient Gear Beast."

Blood: 3800

Ancient Gear Beast

Level 6

Machine/Effect

Earth

2000/2000

A robot dog made of gears and bearing sharp canines appeared.

"Now I summon Jinzo."

Blood: 3300

Jinzo

Level 6

Machine/Effect

Dark

2400/1500

A cyborg wearing a trench coat appeared.

"Now Traps can't be activated and face-up Traps are negated."

"You just negated your own Trap."

"Oh really? I activate Amplifier. This equips only to Jinzo and my Traps are no longer negated."

"I have the card. I know how it works, but I won't work thanks to Spell Canceller."

"True, but I don't need my Trap to attack you. Gear Beast, attack the Gadget Soldier."

The mechanical monster ran up and bit the Soldier.

Cy: 5800

"Now I can attack you directly and you can't stop me. Canceller and Jinzo, attack!"

The two machines sent out blasts at Cyborg.

Cy: 1600

"Your move, if you even have one."

"I summon X-Head Cannon."

X-Head Cannon

Level 4

Machine

Light

1800/1500

The familiar blue machine with cannons on its back appeared.

"Now I attack Spell Canceller."

Both machines were destroyed.

"Now I can use Spells again. I play Monster Reborn on X-Head Cannon then equip it with Z-Metal Tank to increase its stats by 600."

(X-HC: 1800/1500 --- 2500/2100)

"I set a card and end my turn."

"You think you're quite clever don't you, Cyborg? Well prepare to lose. I sacrifice Jinzo and Gear Beast to summon Emes the Infinity."

Emes the Infinity

Level 7

Machine/Effect

Light

2500/2000

A four armed machine now stood next to Blood.

"Now I play Monster Reborn to bring back Gear Beast. I then play Pot of Greed. Now I play another Cost Down to sacrifice Gear Beast to summon my strongest monster, Ancient Gear Golem."

Blood: 2800

Ancient Gear Golem

Level 8

Machine/Effect

Earth

3000/3000

A huge robot made of gears and with a glowing red eye towered above Blood.

"Not only is Golem have a Trample effect, but when it attacks you can't activate any Spells or Traps until the end of the Damage Step."

"Not cool."

"Now I attack with Emes. When it destroys a monster and sends it to the graveyard as a result of battle it gains 700 attack points."

The machine crawled forward.

"I activate Attack Guidance Armor and equip it to your Golem. Now Emes has to attack it."

The machine turned around and started swinging its many arms at the Golem. The Golem retaliated by smashing Emes."

Blood: 2300

"You'll pay for that, Cyborg! Golem, attack X-Head!"

The Golem sent a mighty fist straight onto the Cannon, but it stood.

Cy: 1100

"Why is your Cannon still there?"

"Because if you attack a monster equipped with a Union monster then the Union Monster is destroyed instead."

"That's it! On my next turn you will be destroyed. I equip Golem with 7 Completed to increase its attack by 700."

(AGG: 3000/3000 --- 3700/3000)

"I end my turn."

"I activate Pot of Greed. You're finished, Blood. You should've been more careful with your life points."

"What are you talking about?"

"I activate Power Bond. This lets me send Fusion material Machine monsters to the graveyard in order to special summon that Fusion monster. I send three Cyber Dragons to the graveyard so I can summon Cyber End Dragon."

Cyber End Dragon

Level 10

Machine/Fusion/Effect

Light

4000/2800

A giant, three-headed, robot dragon with wings stood as tall as the Golem.

"That thing won't defeat me!"

"Oh no? Well let me tell you what else Power Bond does. It increases the attack of the monster summoned by its original attack. So my dragon's attack is doubled."

(CED: 4000/2800 --- 8000/2800)

"No! This can't be!"

"Oh yeah it can. Cyber End Dragon, eliminate that Golem and the rest of Blood's life points!"

The dragon charged up three lasers in each mouth. Then it released the awesome power on the Golem, causing it to collapse onto Blood.

Blood: 0

Blood stood up and threw off his duel disk.

"I will not let you live, impudent punk!"

He rushed forward only to meet a barrage of arrows, laser blasts, rocks, and water.

"About time y'all woke up," said Cyborg.

"Don't worry, Sparky," said Bumblebee, "We at least saw you win."

"Really? Then watch this."

Cy fired his Sonic Cannon at Blood, knocking him out, but for extra measure he went up and punched him.

"Boo-yah!"

Blood was then taken back into custody. Cyborg walked over and picked up Blood's deck.

"Wait 'til I tell the team about this."


	19. Dueling Dragons

Notes: **Rocky Wolf** here it is (even _I've_ been waiting for it)

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans, Yu-Gi-Oh, or Yu-Gi-Oh GX so quit rubbing it in!

Dueling Titans

Ch. 19: Dueling Dragons: Robin vs. Slade

The next day was a peaceful one. The prize money still hadn't arrived yet because they had to get everything ready. So the team was relaxing. Raven was reading, Star was sitting on the couch with Robin watching TV, and Cyborg and Beast Boy were arguing over what kind of pizza to order. Suddenly, the TV went all static. Then whose familiar face should appear but that of Slade.

_Hello, Titans. It's been a while hasn't it? I saw the tournament. Particularly your duels, Robin. Unless you want an army of my robots at your Tower again, you, Robin, must come to the old abandoned warehouse by the docks. Bring only your deck. Otherwise the deal is off. I know you can't resist. Until then._

The screen went blank. After a moment of silence, Robin spoke up.

"I have to go."

"But Robin, we must go together," said Starfire.

"I don't like this, man," said Cy.

"I don't like it either, but I have to do this alone."

"Not quite," was all Raven said. She looked through her deck and handed Robin a card.

"You still have that Dark Magician I let you borrow right?"

"Yeah, why?" "Then take this card. I'm sure it'll come in handy."

"Thanks, Raven." Robin started towards the door. "Wait," Cy said as he looked through his own deck as well. "You might need this." Cy handed Rob a card.

"Robin," said a concerned Star, "You must take this as well." She handed him another card. Robin hugged her, gave her a kiss, and then went for the door. He was stopped by Beast Boy. "Dude, you'll need this." He handed him a card. Robin stared at it.

"Beast Boy, where did you get this?"

"Internet. I've been saving up."

Robin put his hand on BB's shoulder. He turned and said, "Thanks guys, I won't let you down." Then he left.

**Later**

Robin finally arrived at the docks. He entered the dark, abandoned warehouse and across the room saw Slade. "Ah, you're here at last. Before we begin we shall make an agreement. If I win you _will _become my apprentice. No tricks this time. If by some odd chance you should win you may do whatever you like."

"Fine, now let's duel."

Rob: 8000

Slade: 8000

"You first, Robin."

"I set a monster in defense and set a card. I end my turn."

"Even in defending you can't survive. I summon Spear Dragon."

Spear Dragon

Level 4

Dragon/Effect

Wind

1900/0

A blue dragon with wing hands and a long, spear-like nose appeared with a roar.

"When this dragon attacks a defending monster you lose life according to the difference between the dragon's attack and your defense."

The dragon shot fire at the face-down, destroying Swordsman of Landstar.

Swordsman of Landstar

Level 3

Warrior

Earth

500/1200

The small warrior with his shield and sword was destroyed.

Rob: 7300

"However, after it attacks my dragon goes to defense mode. Your move."

"Two can play at that game, Slade. I summon Dark Blade."

Dark Blade

Level 4

Warrior

Dark

1800/1500

A black armored, red caped warrior with two swords appeared.

"I then equip him with Pitch-Dark Dragon."

Pitch-Dark Dragon

Level 3

Dragon/Union

Dark

900/600

A black dragon appeared next to the warrior, who then jumped on the dragon.

"This increases my Blade's stats by 400 and gives him a Trample effect as well."

(DB: 1800/1500 --- 2200/1900)

Robin's dragon blew fire at Slade's dragon to destroy it.

Slade: 5800

"I then separate the two monsters and play Polymerization to fuse them to make Dark Blade the Dragon Knight."

Dark Blade the Dragon Knight

Level 6

Warrior/Fusion/Effect

Dark

2200/1500

The warrior rode upon the black dragon.

"I set a card and end my turn."

"I summon Red-Eyes Black Chick."

Red-Eyes B. Chick

Level 1

Dragon/Effect

Dark

800/500

A red egg appeared, and then a small black dragon pecked a hole in it so you could see its glowing red eyes.

"I didn't think you'd have something like that in your deck."

"I only have it because of its effect. I tribute it to summon a Red-Eyes Black Dragon from my hand."

Red-Eyes B. Dragon

Level 7

Dragon

Dark

2400/2000

A black dragon with red eyes appeared in the chick's place.

"Now I tribute Red Eyes to summon Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon."

Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon

Level 8

Dragon/Effect

Dark

2400/2000

A great, black dragon with huge wings and glowing red eyes and lines on its body appeared.

"Darkness gains 300 attack points for each Dragon in my graveyard. That gives it an additional 900 attack points."

(R-EDD: 2400/2000 --- 3300/2000)

"Now attack."

The dragon unleashed a devastating blast on the fused Warrior to destroy it.

Rob: 6200

"I set a card and end my turn."

"I set a card then play Pot of Greed. I then activate Emblem of Dragon Destroyer to bring Buster Blader to my hand. Then I summon Chthonian Soldier."

Chthonian Soldier

Level 4

Warrior/Effect

Dark

1200/1400

A well armored warrior with a large sword appeared.

"Then I play Polymerization again to fuse Curse of Dragon and Gaia the Fierce Knight to create Gaia the Dragon Champion."

Gaia the Dragon Champion

Level 7

Dragon/Fusion

Wind

2600/2100

A snake-like, winged dragon was mounted by a knight bearing two lances.

"I then activate Disappear. By discarding a card I can remove a card in your graveyard from play. I pick Spear Dragon. This weakens your Darkness Dragon by 300."

(R-EDD: 3300/2000 --- 3000/2000)

"It's still stronger."

"Not for long. The card I discarded was Sword of the Deep-Seated. When it sent to the graveyard it goes back to the top of my deck. I activate Jar of Greed to draw a card. I equip Sword of the Deep-Seated to Gaia to increase his stats by 500."

(GtDC: 2600/2100 --- 3100/2600)

"Now I attack your dragon with my dragon."

The dragon shot fire from its mouth, and then Gaia had him swoop in so he could strike the opposing dragon with his lances.

Slade: 5700

"Now attack him directly, Chthonian."

Slade: 4500

"I end my turn."

"I summon Luster Dragon."

Luster Dragon

Level 4

Dragon

Wind

1900/1600

A shiny blue dragon with tusks appeared.

"Now I play Hammer Shot to destroy Gaia."

A giant pounded Gaia to the ground.

"I then activate my Disappear to be rid of your Sword of the Deep-Seated. Now I attack your Soldier with Luster Dragon."

The dragon blew fire at the Warrior which destroyed it.

Rob: 5500

Slade: 5000

"What is this?"

"When you destroy Chthonian you take the same amount of life point damage I took."

"I end my turn."

"I summon Silent Swordsman LV3.

Silent Swordsman LV3

Level 3

Warrior/Effect

Light

1000/1000

A kid with a large sword appeared.

"I then equip him with Sword of Dragon's Soul to increase his attack by 700."

(SSLV3: 1000/1000 --- 1700/1000)

"Now I attack!"

The swordsman ran towards the dragon, but the dragon, being stronger, blew him away.

Rob: 5300

"You're getting desperate, Robin."

"Oh, yeah? Then take a look at your dragon."

The said dragon fell to destruction.

"What did you do?"

"When a Dragon battles a Warrior equipped with this sword, after battle the Dragon is destroyed."

"Very clever, but now you're defenseless."

"Wrong again. I play Premature Burial. I pay 800 life points to bring back a monster. I pick Silent Swordsman LV3."

Rob: 4500

"I end my turn."

"I play Premature Burial as well to bring back Red-Eyes Black Dragon. Then I summon Armed Dragon LV3."

Slade: 4200

Armed Dragon LV3

Level 3

Dragon/Effect

Wind

1200/900

A small orange dragon appeared.

"I set a card and play Polymerization to fuse Meteor Dragon and Red-Eyes to create Meteor Black Dragon."

Meteor B. Dragon

Level 8

Dragon/Fusion

Fire

3500/2000

The black dragon and a round, legless, meteor-like dragon combined. An enormous, dark purple dragon with an orange underbelly and lava-like veins on its body flew onto the field.

"Now I attack."

"I activate Draining Shield. Instead of taking damage I gain life points according to your monster's attack points. Thanks, Slade."

Rob: 8000

"I set a card and end my turn."

"First, my Swordsman is sent to the graveyard and I special summon Silent Swordsman LV5."

Silent Swordsman LV5

Level 5

Warrior/Effect

Light

2300/1000

A teenager with a very large sword appeared.

"I then play Level Up! This sends the Swordsman to the graveyard to special summon Silent Swordsman LV7."

Silent Swordsman LV7

Level 7

Warrior/Effect

Light

2800/1000

A man now stood on the field. He held a giant sword like it was nothing.

"Then I set a monster and attack the Armed Dragon."

The Swordsman ran towards the small dragon, but was sent flying back by a mirror.

"Mirror Force, Robin. That was quite sloppy on your part."

"I set a card and end my turn."

"Now my Armed Dragon goes to the graveyard and I special summon Armed Dragon LV5."

Armed Dragon LV5

Level 5

Dragon/Effect

Wind

2400/1700

A larger red dragon was now on the field.

"Now _I _play Level Up! I send LV5 to the graveyard to special summon Armed Dragon LV7."

Armed Dragon LV7

Level 7

Dragon/Effect

Wind

2800/1000

A very large red dragon with scrawny but blade-like wings appeared.

"Now I summon Lizard Soldier."

Lizard Soldier

Level 3

Dragon

Wind

1100/800

A humanoid lizard wearing armor and wielding a shield and sword appeared.

"I now attack your face-down with Armed Dragon."

The dragon stomped over and smashed the card which turned out to be Big Shield Gardna. He was destroyed.

Big Shield Gardna

Level 4

Warrior/Effect

Earth

100/2600

The big man's shield couldn't hold back the dragon.

"Now I attack directly with my other two dragons."

"Not if I can help it. I activate Windstorm of Etaqua to change your monster's positions."

The three dragons crouched on the field.

"I end my turn."

"I activate Change of Heart on your Meteor Black Dragon. Then I play De-Fusion on it to split it back into Meteor and Red-Eyes. I tribute them both to summon Buster Blader."

Buster Blader

Level 7

Warrior/Effect

Earth

2600/2300

A man fully covered in purple armor and wielding a great curved sword appeared.

"Buster Blader gains 500 attack points for each Dragon on your field and in your graveyard. That's a grand total of 5000 attack points. Why do you think he's called a dragon destroyer?"

(BB: 2600/2300 --- 7600/2300)

"Now I play Graceful Charity to draw three cards and discard two. I play Polymerization to fuse Warrior Dai Grepher and Spirit Ryu to create Ryu Senshi."

Ryu Senshi

Level 6

Warrior/Fusion/Effect

Earth

2000/1200

A man with a sword merged with an ethereal dragon to create a man holding a double bladed sword and wearing armor like dragon scales.

"Now I attack Armed Dragon LV7 with Blader."

The warrior swung his mighty blade down upon the dragon.

"I then I attack Lizard Soldier with Senshi."

The other warrior battled with the small dragon and won.

"I end my turn."

"Very clever, Robin, but now I summon Troop Dragon in defense mode."

Troop Dragon

Level 2

Dragon/Effect

Wind

700/800

A pair of humanoid dragons wearing uniforms, one with a spear and the other with a sword, crouched on the field.

"I set a card and end my turn."

(BB: 7600/2300 --- 8100/2300)

"You're powering up my Blader. I activate Cyborg's card, Fusion Gate. Now we don't need Polymerization to fuse our monsters. I then summon Chiron the Mage."

Chiron the Mage

Level 4

Beast-Warrior/Effect

Earth

1800/1000

A centaur with long blond hair coming from a helmet and a staff appeared.

"I attack Troop dragon with Chiron."

The centaur galloped over and struck the dragons. Then more came to take their place.

"When Troop dragon is destroyed and sent to the graveyard I can special summon another Troop Dragon from my deck in either attack or defense. I then shuffle."

(BB: 8100/2300 --- 8600/2300)

"Well, then I attack your other dragons with Buster."

"I activate A Hero Emerges."

"The right one."

"I summon Twin-Headed Behemoth in defense mode."

Twin-Headed Behemoth

Level 4

Dragon/Effect

Wind

1500/1200

A purple, two-headed, two tailed dragon with no arms appeared.

(BB: 8600/2300 --- 9100/2300)

"I'll attack the Behemoth instead."

The dragon was sliced.

"I end my turn."

"My Behemoth comes back to the field at 1000 attack and defense. I then sacrifice Troop Dragon to summon Luster Dragon #2."

Luster Dragon #2

Level 6

Dragon

Wind

2400/1400

A big green dragon with emeralds on its legs appeared.

(BB: 9100/2300 --- 9600/2300)

"Now I activate White Dragon Ritual to tribute my Behemoth to summon Paladin of White Dragon."

Paladin of White Dragon

Level 4

Dragon/Ritual/Effect

Light

1900/1200

A man in white armor and cape with a sword rode atop a white dragon.

(BB: 9600/2300 --- 10100/2300)

"Then I activate my Paladin's effect to tribute it to summon Blue-Eyes White Dragon."

Blue-Eyes White Dragon

Level 8

Dragon

Light

3000/2500

A great, white dragon with striking blue eyes appeared with a mighty roar.

"Then I play Pot of Greed. Now I use your own Fusion Gate to remove three Blue-Eyes from play to summon Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon."

Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon

Level 12

Dragon/Fusion

Light

4500/3800

A massive, white, blue-eyed, three headed dragon appeared.

(BB: 10100/2300 --- 10600/2300)

"Now I remove Paladin and Red-Eyes from play to summon Chaos Emperor Dragon – Envoy of the End."

Chaos Emperor Dragon – Envoy of the End

Level 8

Dragon/Effect

Dark

3000/2500

A large green and gold dragon with an orange mane appeared.

"I now attack Chiron with my Ultimate Dragon."

The three heads unleashed a devastating blast at the centaur.

Rob: 5300

"I set a card and end my turn."

"I activate Fusion Gate to remove Buster Blader and Dark Magician from play to create the monster Raven lent me, Dark Paladin.

Dark Paladin

Level 8

Spellcaster/Fusion/Effect

Dark

2900/2400

A man in dark blue armor and holding a staff with a blade on the end appeared.

"Reminds me of Raven. A magician and a warrior rolled into one. Anyway, he has an effect similar to Buster Blader. He gains 500 attack points for every dragon on the field and in both our graveyards."

(DP: 2900/2400 --- 12400/2400)

"Now I remove Dark Blade and Silent Swordsman LV5 from play to summon Black Luster Soldier – Envoy of the Beginning."

Black Luster Soldier – Envoy of the Beginning

Level 8

Warrior/Effect

Light

3000/2500

A man in shining gold and blue armor and holding a sword and shield appeared.

"I activate his effect and remove your Emperor Dragon from play."

(DP: 12400/2400 --- 11900/2400)

The powerful dragon disappeared.

"Now my Paladin attacks."

"I activate Shadow Spell. This lowers your monster's attack by 700 and it can't attack or change its battle position."

(DP: 11900/2400 --- 11200/2400)

"I set a card and end my turn."

"I activate Fusion Gate to fuse Lord of Dragons and Divine Dragon Ragnarok to create King Dragun."

King Dragun

Level 7

Dragon/Fusion/Effect

Dark

2400/1100

A man in a suit of dragon scales and a sinuous Chinese dragon combined to create a large serpentine dragon with black wings.

(DB: 11200/2400 --- 11700/2400)

"Now no effects from Spells, Traps, or monsters can affect Dragon monsters as long as this is on the field. I can also special summon another dragon, like Kaiser Glider."

Kaiser Glider

Level 6

Dragon/Effect

Light

2400/2200

A golden, machine-like dragon emerged on the field.

(DB: 11700/2400 --- 12200/2400)

"Now Ultimate Dragon attacks your Soldier."

"I activate Mirror Force. All your Dragons are destroyed. That was quite sloppy of you, Slade."

"I set three cards and end my turn."

"I summon a monster that reminds me of Starfire, Rocket Warrior."

Rocket Warrior

Level 4

Warrior/Effect

Light

1500/1300

A green rocket appeared and turned into a small warrior with a shield and sword.

"Now I attack you directly."

I activate Negate Attack. Too bad."

"I end my turn."

"I play Pot of Avarice. I return five monsters from my graveyard to my deck and draw two cards. Then I activate Jar of Greed to draw another card. Now I summon Lord of Dragons."

Lord of D.

Level 4

Spellcaster/Effect

Dark

1200/1100

The caped man in dragon scales appeared.

"I now play two The Flute of Summoning Dragon to special summon four dragons. First I summon Cave Dragon."

Cave Dragon

Level 4

Dragon/Effect

Wind

2000/100

A large, wingless dragon with spikes on its body and tail appeared.

"Next I summon Tyrant Dragon."

Tyrant Dragon

Level 8

Dragon/Effect

Fire

2900/2500

A big red-orange dragon with huge wings appeared with a roar.

"Now I call Rare Metal Dragon."

Rare Metal Dragon

Level 4

Dragon/Effect

Dark

2400/1200

A bluish-black, wingless dragon with hard armor-like scales stomped forward.

"Finally I summon Des Volstgalph."

Des Volstgalph

Level 6

Dragon/Effect

Earth

2200/1700

A giant brown-reddish dragon stepped forward.

"I then activate D. Tribe to make all monsters on the field Dragons. Then I play Scroll of Bewitchment to change Lord of Dragon's attribute to Water. Now I remove these five dragons from play thanks to your Fusion Gate to summon my most powerful dragon, Five God Dragon."

Five God Dragon

Level 12

Dragon/Fusion/Effect

Dark

5000/5000

An enormous five headed dragon towered over the field. The middle head was beige and had spikes on top for Earth. To the right, the blue head with fins was Water and the orange head of flames was Fire. To the left, the machine head was for Wind and the black head was for Dark. It spread its wings and roared.

"Nothing you have can defeat my Dragon. Let me give you a show of its power. Attack the Soldier!"

The five heads sent out five different colored blasts of energy at the warrior.

Rob: 3300

"I end my turn."

"I summon a monster that reminds me of Cyborg, Gearfried the Iron Knight."

Gearfried the Iron Knight

Level 4

Warrior/Effect

Earth

1800/1600

A man in full body armor with a shield on one arm and a blade on the other appeared.

"Now I set two cards and play Release Restraint to unleash Gearfried the Swordmaster."

Gearfried the Swordmaster

Level 7

Warrior/Effect

Light

2600/2200

The armor on the warrior exploded to reveal a muscular man with long black hair wielding a sword.

"Just like Cy. He's strong even with out his 'armor' on him. I end my turn."

"How sentimental, but now you have to lose. I attack the Rocket."

"I activate A Hero Emerges."

"The one on the far left."

"I summon a monster that reminds me of Beast Boy, Vorse Raider."

Vorse Raider

Level 4

Beast-Warrior

Dark

1900/1200

A creature with a double bladed axe appeared with a toothy grin.

"Beast Boy's both beast and warrior."

"That still doesn't stop my dragon's attack."

"No, but this will, Negate Attack."

"I end my turn. On my next turn even defending won't save you. You're finished."

"I play Pot of Avarice to bring five monsters back to my deck from the graveyard then draw two cards." Robin looked at his hand with a smirk.

"I play Monster Reborn to bring back your Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon. Then I activate Mystical Space Typhoon on Shadow Spell."

(DP: 12200/2400 --- 12900/2400)

"Now I tribute your dragon to summon a brand new dragon Beast Boy found."

"Impossible, there's not a single Dragon I don't own."

"Oh really? Then I here comes Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon!"

The Ultimate Dragon exploded and in its place was a shiny dragon with blue orbs on its sleek armless body. It spread its wings and gave a roar.

Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon

Level 10

Dragon/Effect

Light

3000/2500

"What? You got rid of my dragon for that thing? It's weaker!"

Robin ignored him and continued.

"First, it gains 300 attack points for every Dragon in my graveyard. I count four."

(B-ESD: 3000/2500 --- 4200/2500)

"Now I change the field with Star's card, Luminous Spark. This decreases all Light monsters' defense by 400 and increases their attack by 500."

(RW: 1500/1300 --- 2000/900)

(GtS: 2600/2200 --- 3100/1800)

(B-ESD: 4200/2500 --- 4700/2500)

"Now I equip my dragon with Axe of Despair to up its attack by 1000."

(B-ESD: 4700/2500 --- 5700/2500)

"I also equip it with Malevolent Nuzzler to up its attack by 700."

(B-ESD: 5700/2500 --- 6400/2500)

"I also equip it with Elf's Light to up its attack by 400 and decrease its defense by 200."

(B-ESD: 6400/2500 --- 6800/2300)

"Now I equip it with Mage Power. For every Spell or Trap on my field, its attack and defense increase by 500."

(B-ESD: 6800/2300 --- 9300/4800)

"Finally, I activate the card that represents the team, United We Stand. This increases its stats by 800 for each face-up monster I control."

(B-ESD: 9300/4800 --- 13300/8800)

"Oh, and don't forget that's another Magic card for Mage Power."

(B-ESD: 13300/8800 --- 13800/9300)

Slade could only stare as the great dragon increased in power.

"This monster is unbeatable, just like me and my friends. Attack the dragon, Rocket Warrior."

"You have me where you want me and you send that weakling to attack."

"When it battles it takes no damage and your monster loses 500 attack points."

The warrior turned into a rocket and shot at the dragon in the chest.

(FGD: 5000/5000 --- 4500/5000)

"Consider this a message from the Titans. You lose. Attack!"

The dragon flew high into the air and released a powerful beam of energy from its mouth to decimate the Five God Dragon. Slade's deck was sent flying. The Shining Dragon roared with victory as it disappeared back into its card.

Slade: 0

"So, you win, Robin."

"Yeah, and what I'll do is this. Titans, go!"

Suddenly, Starfire, Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Raven appeared around Slade. Star shot beams from her eyes sending Slade flying. He got back up only to get shot by Cy's Sonic Cannon. Raven emerged from the ground and opened her cloak to release Beast Boy in Were-Beast mode. He sent a big punch right into Slade's chest.

Slade was sent through the air, but was caught by a black claw of energy from Raven, who promptly slammed him into the ground. Finally, Robin sent a kick straight at Slade's masked face. You could hear the mask crack once again. Slade covered his face as he turned to face the Titans. "I'll be back," was all he said as he disappeared into the darkness. The team was left alone. Then they crowded around Robin.

"We saw the whole thing, Rob," said an impressed Cyborg. "How? You couldn't come."

"We hacked into the duel computer," explained Raven, "Heard everything too."

"That stuff about us reminding you of duel monsters was kinda cheesy, but cool," added BB who then started picking up the left behind cards.

Star hugged Robin at last. "We are so happy you are victorious. We did not doubt you for a second." "Thanks Star. Thanks to all you guys. I couldn't have done it without you."

"We know," Raven replied as she smirked. They all turned to see Beast Boy had picked up all the cards. "Dude, Armed Dragon LV 10, Crawling Dragon, Petit Dragon, Serpent Night Dragon, Blackland Fire Dragon, One-Eyed Shield Dragon, Sky Dragon, Tri-Horned Dragon, Ryu-ran, Seiyaryu, Kaiser Dragon, Winged Dragon Guardian of the Fortress #1, Fairy Dragon, Koumori Dragon, Yamata Dragon, Parrot Dragon, Mirage Dragon, Masked Dragon, Element Dragon, Different Dimension Dragon, Hyozanryu, even Kaibaman. This is one serious Dragon deck!"

"Beast Boy," said Cyborg, "Don't mess with those."

"Cy, he has Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon." BB held the card up.

"Gimme that!"

So the team headed home and split up the cards amongst themselves. Robin looked around as Star leaned on his shoulder and sighed contentedly. "It's good to be back."


	20. Tag Team

Notes: Okay this and _then _one more chapter

Disclaimer: Own Teen Titans, Yu-Gi-Oh, and Yu-Gi-Oh GX I do not

Dueling Titans

Ch. 20: Tag Team: Beast Boy and Starfire vs. Adonis and Blackfire

Beast Boy woke up the next morning. He went over to his mirror to see that he had something gold hanging from a chain around his neck.

"Dude! I'm wearing the Millennium Puzzle. Now I'm just like Yugi with my awesome dueling skills and everything. I gotta go show the others."

With that said, he left his room to find the rest of the team. Just as he was about to go down the hall he was stopped by someone.

"Star, why are you wearing that white robe outfit? And is that a necklace?"

Beast Boy looked at her golden necklace with an eye on it.

"Yes, Beast Boy. I know that you are confused and that you too received a Millennium Item. I also know you should beware of the others. They will not be as friendly as I am being."

"Okay, so how do you know this?"

"I have seen what will happen."

"Really?"

"Yes, thanks to my Millennium Necklace. I can see bits of the future with it and now I am warning you to be careful. For it is your destiny to engage in battle with your new foes. They will not be who they seem to be."

"Right, so I'm just gonna go now."

"Farewell, my friend."

Beast Boy walked on. "What was wrong with her?"

He entered the living room and saw a tall person in a purple robe standing in front of a smaller person in a similar robe and purple cape.

"Beast Boy, do not come further."

"Who are you and why are you wearing that?"

The person lifted their hood to reveal…

"Cyborg, what are you wearing?"

"It matters not. I shall protect Robin no matter what."

"Robin? Let me talk to him."

"It's all right, Cy. Let him approach me," Robin said in an icy voice.

Cyborg stepped aside and Robin looked at Beast Boy with an evil grin.

"Hello, Beast Boy, I've been waiting for you."

"Why?"

"So I can destroy you! You have no idea what pain you've caused me."

"You're right, I don't," replied a confused BB.

"I shall build my army of mind slaves with my Millennium Rod."

BB just noticed that Robin was holding a golden rod in his right hand.

"Do you know how much I've suffered? It makes me so angry."

BB noticed that Robin's voice started to get deeper and more sinister. Robin began clutching his head. Suddenly, there was a flash of light and Robin's hair was incredibly spiky. One could also see the veins in his head and face.

"Hello, Beast Boy. Time to kill you once and for all. Now since that weakling Robin is gone, I'm in control!" He finished with an insane laugh.

"I'm gonna run now," was all BB said as he ran outside. He made his way to a secluded area only to find that someone else was there.

"Terra! I'm glad to see you. Everyone's acting weird."

"Don't worry, BB," she said, "We'll figure this out together."

BB turned from her and sighed with relief "Thanks, Terra, you're a true friend."

"Now too show you how friendly I am, I'm going to end your suffering. Well, at least on Earth. So I'm taking your soul and sending it to the Shadow Realm."

"What are you talking about?" BB asked as he turned to face her. He saw that she now wore a black trench coat.

"Well, let me show what's under my coat."

"Whoa, wait a minute. I have a girlfriend."

She rolled her eyes. "Just look, you fool."

She opened her coat to reveal a gold ring around her neck.

"My Millennium Ring told me you were coming."

"How?"

"It can detect when another Item is near. Now why don't you give the Puzzle to me? Being sent to the Shadow Realm will only hurt a lot."

Beast Boy simply replied by running to the other side of the island. He ran into another familiar face.

"Aqualad, why are you wearing a robe and a turban?"

"Hello, Beast Boy. I have come to warn you to watch out for others. They are not who they appear to be."

"Kinda late aren't ya?"

"You have met four of the other Item bearers. I possess the Millennium Key and the Millennium Scales."

He held them up in his hands. A gold, ankh-shaped key and an old, golden scale.

"As you know, there are seven total. You still need to seek one more. Whoever possesses it is not who they appear to be."

"After what I've seen that could be anybody."

"I must go. Farewell, Beast Boy, and good luck."

Aqualad then walked off in the other direction. Beast Boy kept walking. He saw the silhouette of some one he knew very well standing on the shoreline. BB walked up to her as she stood with her back to him.

"Raven! Thank goodness you're here. Everyone's acting crazy!"

"Now Beastie Boy, don't you think I could be acting different too?

"Beastie Boy? Are you okay Raven?"

She turned to face him. Her hair covered the left side of her face.

"What's with your hair, Rae?"

"Oh, I'm just seeing things differently from the way I used too."

With that said she brushed back her hair to reveal a gold eye in place of her left eye.

"Raven…"

"I know what you're thinking. I do mean that literally. It's because of my all powerful Millennium Eye. I can read anyone's mind. I know all and see all. Your hopes, your dreams, even your fears. And what you fear most right now…is me!"

She chuckled with delight. Beast Boy officially freaked out.

"What's going on here!"

Just then, the others all stood around him.

"Ah, Beast Boy, here you are," said Terra, "Now with my Ring I call forth Berserk Dragon. Oh, and you should be worried because this monster is very real."

A huge claw emerged from the ground. Then up came an enormous brown dragon with a white mane of hair.

"Beast Boy," said Robin, "I summon Makyura the Destructor."

A Warrior with one eye and three sharp claws on each hand appeared.

"And have you met my mind slaves?" Robin laughed hysterically as every other Titan stood behind him with a glowing eye on their foreheads.

"Beast Boy," said Aqualad, "I warned you."

Starfire walked up with Cyborg next to her.

"Beast Boy, this was destined to happen."

"I agree with Star," added Cy.

Beast Boy felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to see Raven with a wicked grin on her face. Behind her stood Illusionist Faceless Mage, Thousand-Eyes Restrict, and Toon Summoned Skull. The last monster was laughing crazily.

"Poor Beastie Boy, all alone now. Let me make you feel better by sending your soul to the Shadow Realm. Losing your soul doesn't feel that bad."

With that, she began to laugh and the Eye gave off a bright light. Beast Boy screamed as he became enveloped in the glow of the Item.

"Beast Boy, wake up!"

Raven was shaking Beast Boy. He bolted up from his bed with a cry.

"What happened?"

"That's what I'd like to know, BB. You started screaming in your sleep and I came to check on you. The others are waiting outside the door."

"Well bring them in."

"Guys," said Raven, "It's okay."

The others came in and looked around.

"What was goin' on, BB?" asked Cyborg.

"Dudes, I was having this crazy dream. We all had Millennium Items. So did Terra and Aqualad. You all went nuts and ganged up on me."

"You stayed up late watching Yu-Gi-Oh again didn't you?" asked Robin.

"Uh, maybe."

"Friend, you should not worry us so. It was merely a dream," said Star.

"Yeah," added Raven, "So just relax."

At that moment, the alarm went off. They all rushed to the living room to see what happened. It was two villains attacking at once.

"Looks like Adonis strikes again," said Robin.

"Dude, he is so annoying."

"That is not all. It appears my sister is here as well."

"Weird," commented Raven, "They're in the same area."

"Let's worry about that later and go get 'em," said Cy.

"Titans, go!"

**A few minutes later**

The team piled out of the T-Car and approached the two villains.

"Look, it's the losers," said Adonis.

"Hello, sister," said Blackfire, "Miss me?"

"No I have not. Now leave!"

""Here's a better idea. Why don't you leave and leave Robin to me?"

Star's eyes flared.

"You will not touch him!"

"How's about you ditch the green freak and come with me, Raven?" asked Adonis.

Beast Boy growled and Raven gagged.

"Here's a different idea," said Blackfire, "Everyone saw you all duel in the tournament. So how about you, sister, and Beast Boy duel against me and Muscles here? If you win we turn ourselves in. If we win you two will leave and never return. Plus we get your respective lover."

"Yeah, how 'bout it, wuss? Think you have what it takes to defend your woman?"

Beast Boy looked like he was about to jump at Adonis, but Raven put her hand on his shoulder. "Do it, BB."

"What?"

"Take him down, for me."

"You too, Star. Show your sister what you can do," added Robin.

Star and BB looked at each other and nodded.

"All right then," said Beast Boy, "Get your game on!"

"Let's duel!" all four cried.

BB: 8000

Star: 8000

BF: 8000

A: 8000

"I just one of us loses, we both lose," said Blackfire.

"Fine by us," agreed Beast Boy.

"You can go first, red," said Adonis.

"Many thanks. I summon Cyber Harpie."

Cyber Harpie Lady

Level 4

Winged-Beast/Effect

Wind

1800/1300

An armored bird woman flew next to Starfire.

"I end my turn. You are next, Beast Boy."

"Thanks Star. I summon Last Tusk Mammoth."

Last Tusk Mammoth

Level 3

Beast/Effect

Earth

800/1200

A large mammoth with huge tusks appeared.

"I also special summon Gilasaurus."

Gilasaurus

Level 3

Dinosaur/Effect

Earth

1400/400

A tan velociraptor leaped onto the field.

"I end my turn. You next, Blackie."

"I set a card and summon Etoile Cyber."

Etoile Cyber

Level 4

Warrior/Effect

Earth

1200/1600

A woman in red with ribbons around her arms appeared.

"Your turn, partner."

"I summon Strike Ninja."

Strike Ninja

Level 4

Warrior/Effect

Dark

1700/1200

A ninja man in black with a red scarf and daggers in both hands appeared.

"Now I play Graceful Charity to draw three cards and discard two. I'm done."

"I shall play Pot of Greed, and then since it came to my hand by card effect, I special summon Watapon in defense mode."

Watapon

Level 1

Fairy/Effect

Light

200/300

A small pinkish-white puffball with eyes and antennae appeared.

"Now I summon Marshmallon in defense mode."

Marshmallon

Level 3

Fairy/Effect

Light

300/500

A marshmallow-like monster appeared.

"That's the best you can do, sister?" Blackfire taunted.

"I am not finished. I play Marshmallon Glasses. Now you must attack my Marshmallon."

"Fine with us, right Adonis?"

"Sure, it should be fun to smack the little fairy."

"Now I attack the Ninja."

"I activate his effect. By removing two Dark monsters from my graveyard, in this case Zombyra the Dark and Dark Blade, to remove my ninja from play until the end of your turn." Adonis grinned smugly.

"Then I shall end my turn. Go, Beast Boy."

"I summon Chitoptera."

Chitoptera

Level 4

Dinosaur

Wind

1400/700

A brown, winged dino flew onto the field with a roar.

"Now I activate Bond of Brothers. I pay 1000 life points to summon two more monsters of the same type."

BB: 7000

"I special summon Giant Rex and Trakadon."

Giant Rex

Level 4

Dinosaur

Earth

2000/1200

A large, sailed dino with a crocodile snout stomped forward.

Trakadon

Level 3

Dinosaur

Earth

1300/800

A blue, bipedal carnivorous dino with black stripes appeared.

"You think that by summoning a bunch of big dinosaurs that makes you tough? Don't make me laugh," taunted Adonis.

"Oh yeah? Well, if you aren't worried, then you won't mind if I attack. Rex, attack the ninja."

The spinosaur ate the ninja in one bite.

A: 7700

"Now attack him directly, my other three dinosaurs."

They ran up to the jerk and clawed him.

A: 3600

"Don't forget my mammoth."

Adonis was rammed with the tusks of the great beast.

A: 2400

"I end my turn."

"Watch it, you idiot, or we'll lose. I summon The Unfriendly Amazon."

The Unfriendly Amazon

Level 4

Warrior/Effect

Earth

2000/1000

A long haired woman with a sword appeared.

"Now I play Polymerization to fuse Etoile Cyber with Blade Skater to create Cyber Blader."

The woman in red fused with a woman in purple with blades on her arms and skates on her feet to create a tall, red and purple armored woman with long hair.

Cyber Blader

Level 7

Warrior/Fusion/Effect

Earth

2100/800

"Now I attack that stupid Marshmallon with my Amazon."

The Amazon sliced the fairy with her sword, but it still stood.

"What's going on here!"

"My Marshmallon cannot be destroyed in battle."

"Then I attack Trakadon with my Blader."

The woman seemed to skate on air over to the dino and kick it.

BB: 6200

"I end my turn. Go, muscle head"

"I play Dian Keto the Cure Master to gain 1000 life points."

A: 3400

"Then play Monster Reborn to bring back my ninja. I equip him with Fuhma Shuriken to increase his attack by 700."

(SN: 1700/1200 --- 2400/1200)

"Now I summon Armed Samurai – Ben Kei."

Armed Samurai – Ben Kei

Level 4

Warrior/Effect

Dark

500/800

A warrior with a bag of weapons on his back and two longpoles in each hand appeared.

"I equip my samurai with Axe of Despair to up his attack by 1000."

(AS – BK: 500/800 --- 1500/800)

"I equip him with Malevolent Nuzzler to increase his attack by another 700 points."

(AS – BK: 1500/800 --- 2200/800)

"Now I attack Giant Rex with the Samurai."

BB: 6000

"Now with his effect, I can attack again as many times as there are Equip cards equipped to Ben Kei. Attack the mammoth."

The warrior sliced the prehistoric beast to shreds.

A: 2400

"What the? What gives?"

"When battle damage is done to my mammoth you take the damage instead."

"Grrr, I attack Gilasaurus with my ninja."

The ninja ran fast as lightning over to the raptor and threw a shuriken at it.

BB: 5000

"I set a card and end my turn. You're up alien girl."

"I play Elegant Egotist to summon Harpie Lady Sisters."

Harpie Lady Sisters

Level 6

Winged-Beast/Effect

Wind

1950/2100

Three more harpies appeared on the field.

"I also summon Harpie Lady."

Harpie Lady

Level 4

Winged-Beast

Wind

1300/1400

Another Harpie flew onto the field.

"I set a card and play Harpie Lady Phoenix Formation. This destroys one of your monsters and inflicts damage to your life points according to the destroyed monster's attack points. I choose Cyber Blader."

A fiery blue phoenix set the Blader on fire.

BF: 5900

"Now I attack the Amazon with my Sisters. This is what you call ironic yes?"

BF: 3950

"Now I attack with my other two Harpies."

BF: 850

"I end my turn. Friend Beast Boy, it is your move."

"Thanks Star. I play Polymerization to fuse Chitoptera with the Gilasaurus from my hand to create Horned Saurus."

Horned Saurus

Level 6

Dinosaur/Fusion/Effect

Dark

2000/1800

A black, winged dinosaur flew above the field.

"I then summon Hyper Hammerhead."

Hyper Hammerhead

Level 4

Dinosaur/Effect

Earth

1500/1200

A bipedal dino with a hammer-like nose appeared.

"Now I use my fusion monster's effect. When it's summon it can attack directly. So attack Adonis directly, my dino."

The monster flew up high and blasted Adonis.

"I activate Nutrient Z. I gain 4000 life points."

"Hey," interjected Blackfire, "What about me? If I lose then you lose."

"Tell you what," said BB, "To be fair, you each get 2000."

A: 4400

BF: 2850

"Now as for me," continued BB, "My attack still goes through."

A: 2400

"I set a card and end my turn."

"You aren't the only one with Harpies, sister. I summon Harpie Lady 3 in defense."

Harpie Lady 3

Level 4

Winged-Beast/Effect

Wind

1300/1400

A blue-haired harpie appeared.

"Now I play Elegant Egotist to summon Harpie Lady Sisters. They're the only sisters I will tolerate. At least they listen to me. Now I play De-Spell on your stupid Glasses. I attack your Harpie Lady with my Sisters."

The three harpies flew in for the kill.

"I activate Harpie Lady Sparrow Formation. I negate your attack for this turn."

"I end my turn," Blackfire scowled.

"I'm up now. I sacrifice Ben Kei for Dark Scorpion – Gorg the Strong."

Dark Scorpion – Gorg the Strong

Level 5

Warrior/Effect

Dark

1800/1500

A big man with a club appeared.

"Now I pay 500 life points to place Malevolent Nuzzler on top of my deck."

A: 1900

"Now I play Pot of Greed. I equip Gorg with Malevolent Nuzzler."

(DS – GtS: 1800/1500 --- 2500/1500)

"Now I attack your Saurus with Gorg."

BB: 4500

"Now I attack your Hammerhead with my Ninja."

BB: 3600

"I end my turn."

"It is my move. I sacrifice Watapon and Marshmallon for Harpie's Pet Dragon."

Harpie's Pet Dragon

Level 7

Dragon/Effect

Wind

2000/2500

A great pink dragon with a black head and a collar around its neck flew onto the field. A chain that was attached to the collar was held by Harpie Lady.

"My dragon is powered up by 300 for each Harpie Lady on the field. That includes yours, sister. Many thanks."

(HPD: 2000/2500 --- 2900/3400)

"Now I attack your Sisters with my dragon."

The dragon blew fire at the trio of harpies.

BF: 1900

"Now I attack your Harpie Lady three with _my _Sisters."

The three harpies slashed the lone harpie.

"My 3 had an effect. The monster that attacked it can't declare an attack for two turns."

"Very well, but I can still attack with my other two Harpies."

"NO!"

The said Harpies kicked Blackfire, sending her fling back.

BF: 0

"I ain't quittin' this duel with the green weirdo just because she lost. I'm not done with him just yet."

"That was not what was agreed upon," said Starfire.

"It's okay, Star," said BB, "If he wants to finish then let him finish. To make it fair it will be just me and him. It's my move. I set a monster and play Stray Lambs. This lets me summon two Lamb Tokens in defense mode."

Lamb Token

Level 1

Beast

Earth

0/0

"I end my turn."

"Is that all? I sacrifice my ninja to summon The Fiend Megacyber."

The Fiend Megacyber

Level 6

Warrior/Effect

Dark

2200/1200

A yellow armored warrior appeared with a spark of electricity.

"Now I attack your face down with Gorg."

The muscle man smashed the card with his club.

Pinch Hopper

Level 4

Insect/Effect

Earth

1000/1200

A green grasshopper was destroyed.

"I can return a monster to your hand with Gorg's effect. I pick a Lamb which is immediately destroyed since it's just a token."

"Fine, but my Hopper had an effect as well. When destroyed I can summon an Insect from my hand. I summon Insect Queen."

Insect Queen

Level 7

Insect/Effect

Earth

2200/2400

A giant bug with an almost human face appeared with a shriek.

"My queen's attack increases by 200 for each Insect on the field."

(IQ: 2200/2400 --- 2400/2400)

"I can still attack the other token with Megacyber. I end my turn."

"I summon Ojama Yellow."

Ojama Yellow

Level 2

Beast

Light

0/1000

An ugly, yellow monster with stalk eyes crouched on the field.

"Thanks for summoning me, boss," it said.

"No problem," Beast Boy replied.

"It's just a hologram and a card, freak," stated Adonis.

"It's more than that. It one of my friends."

"Whatever."

"I play Swords of Revealing Light. Now you can't attack for three whole turns."

Adonis blinked from the light. "Are you kiddin' me?"

"Nope, so I end my turn."

"I set a card and end my turn."

"I summon Ojama Green."

Ojama Green

Level 2

Beast

Light

0/1000

A green, one-eyed monster appeared.

"That's all."

"I activate Return from the Different Dimension. I pay half my life points to bring back as many of my monsters removed from play as possible. So here come Dark Blade and Zombyra the Dark."

A: 950

"Actually, they're leaving to make way for Sword Hunter."

Sword Hunter

Level 7

Warrior/Effect

Earth

2450/1700

A warrior with a pair of swords and armor on his body appeared.

"Now My monster is stronger. I set a card and end my turn."

"I summon Ojama Black."

Ojama Black

Level 2

Beast

Light

0/1000

A black, big nosed monster appeared.

"Now me and my brothers are all together," said Ojama Yellow.

"That's right," agreed Beast Boy, "Which lets me activate Ojama Delta Hurricane! This destroys all cards on your side of the field."

"No way! You can't beat me!"

"Oh no? I tribute Ojama Yellow to my Insect Queen so she can attack you directly."

"Sure thing boss," replied Ojama Yellow as he jumped into the bug's gaping mouth.

With that, she shot out a powerful blast to eliminate Adonis. He was sent sprawling.

A: 0

"Looks like I beat you. That's what you get for caring only about power."

"Power this!" he shouted as he ran for Beast Boy.

BB quickly morphed to T-Rex and clamped his jaws around Adonis. He then slammed him into the ground to knock him out.

"Good job, Beast Boy," said Robin.

Meanwhile, Blackfire had tried to sneak away, but Starfire quickly grabbed her and threw her into the side of a building.

"Going somewhere, sister?" Star asked innocently.

"Way to go, Star," said Cyborg.

The police arrived and took the two away. The team then made its way home again.

"You're getting better, BB," said Raven, "Maybe someday you'll beat me. Maybe."

Beast Boy laughed. "Well, Rae, you are my inspiration. I guess we'll see."

With that, they went home to relax and have dinner.

"Who wants pizza?" asked Cy.

"Veggie pizza?" asked BB.

"No, meat lovers."

"Dude, that's sick. Make it vegan."

"No way!"

"Yes!"

"Can't we just get more than one pizza?" asked Raven.

Cy and BB stared. All they could say was, "Oh yeah."


	21. One More Time

Notes: This is the last chapter, it was fun. Thanks to all who reviewed

Disclaimer: Teen Titans, Yu-Gi-Oh, or Yu-Gi-Oh GX

Dueling Titans

Ch. 21: One More Time: BBRae rematch

It was in the middle of the afternoon and Beast Boy was sitting on a large rock looking at the bay. Then without turning around he simply said, "Hey, Raven."

"How do you do that?"

"I have excellent hearing."

She joined him with just sitting and looking at the wonderful view.

"Hey, Rae," BB asked, "You remember when we first stood here like this. Looking at the great view, not fighting yet, and you telling me I was funny."

"I remember. And I said you were _kind of_ funny. Though I'm starting to regret it."

"Hey!"

"I'm kidding, Garfield."

"What? The real name? How could you?" He stopped ranting to think for a minute.

"Actually, Rae, when you say it, it sounds nice. But just Gar if you please."

"Sure thing, Gar."

"By the way, did you finally get the prize money?"

"Yeah, I donated it to charity."

"Oh, cool."

They sat silent for a few minutes.

"Rae, how about we have another duel? I've added some cards to my deck."

"How could I refuse? I'll go get the duel disks."

With that said, she went inside. Beast Boy began thinking of the duel they were about to have and couldn't help but start humming. When Raven came back out she could hear Beast Boy singing something familiar.

_Chilling out with your crew in the schoolyard_

_Finding trouble, never looking too hard_

_Well, back at class, they never taught us this_

_Some things you gotta learn hit or miss_

_Tough times, hard climbs_

_We'll take 'em on together_

_Right now, let's go!_

_Yu-Gi-Oh GX, generation next_

_Game on, get your game on_

_Come on, you better play your cards right_

_Game on, get your game on_

_We'll make the grade and win this fight_

Raven rolled her eyes as Beast Boy played air guitar. She couldn't help but smile as he continued his song.

_We'll make the grade somehow_

_Yeah, Yu-Gi-Oh GX_

_Game on, get your game on_

_Come on, you better play your cards right_

_Come on and get your game on!_

As BB posed dramatically for the finish, he heard the sound of someone clapping and chuckling. "Bravo, Gar," said Raven, "Now if you're done, can we get started?"

"Sure thing, Ravey."

BB: 8000

Rae: 8000

"I set a monster in defense mode and then I play Stray Lambs. This gives me two lamb tokens in defense mode."

Lamb Token

Level 1

Beast

Earth

0/0

"I set a card and end my turn."

"I set four cards. Then I summon Witch of the Black Forest in defense mode."

Witch of the Black Forest

Level 4

Spellcaster/Effect

Dark

1100/1200

"I end my turn."

"I set another monster and end my turn."

"I equip the witch with Axe of Despair to increase her attack by 1000. Then tribute her for Infernal Incinerator. I also have to discard my hand."

Infernal Incinerator

Level 6

Fiend/Effect

Fire

2800/1800

A monstrous, reptilian fiend with six legs and a small, humanoid body attached to its head appeared.

"My monster's attack increases by 200 for each monster on your side of the field."

(II: 2800/1800 --- 3600/1800)

"I get a monster with 1500 defense or less from my deck to my hand. Now I attack one of your Lambs."

"Negate Attack, Rae."

"I end my turn."

Beast Boy looked at his hand and smirked.

"Hey, Rae, here's one of my new additions. I sacrifice my two tokens and my face down monster to summon Slifer the Sky Dragon."

Clouds gathered over the field and a long, winged, serpentine, red dragon with two mouths and a blue orb on its head descended with a mighty roar.

Slifer the Sky Dragon

Level 10

Divine-Beast

Divine

X000/X000

"Slifer gains attack and defense by 1000 for each card in my hand. That's three cards so that's 3000 stats."

(StSD: X000/X000 --- 3000/3000)

"No," said Raven, "Infernal Incinerator's attack drops now."

(II: 3600/1800 --- 3200/1800)

"I play Pot of Greed to draw two cards. Now Slifer's attack goes up."

(StSD: 3000/3000 --- 4000/4000)

"Now Slifer will attack the Incinerator."

"I activate Mirror Wall. This cuts your monster's attack in half."

"Traps don't work on the Egyptian God Cards."

"Then I activate my other three traps. Fairy Box, Gravity Bind, and Forced Requisition."

"Whatever, your monster is still destroyed."

Rae: 7200

"I end my turn."

"I choose not to pay life points to keep Mirror Wall, so it's destroyed. I play Pot of Greed. Now I sacrifice the three remaining trap cards to bring forth one of _my_ new additions. I summon Uria, Lord of Searing Flames."

Uria, Lord of Searing Flames

Level 10

Pyro/Effect

Fire

0/0

A great, serpentine creature, almost like Slifer, but with beady yellow eyes, bat-like wings attached to its arms, and spikes on the side of its mouth descended.

"Dude, what is that? Some creepy copy of Slifer?"

"This is one of the Three Sacred Beasts. I guess you could say that they're demonic versions of the Egyptian Gods."

"Hey, Rae, it has no stats."

"Its stats increase by 1000 for each permanent trap in my graveyard. I count four so that's 4000. As much as your dragon."

(ULoSF: 0/0 --- 4000/4000)

"Actually, Slifer has an effect as well. When a monster is summoned in any way, his second mouth takes away 2000 attack from it."

The dragon's top mouth opened to blast at the beast.

(ULoSF: 4000/4000 --- 2000/2000)

"Fine, then I set two cards. I end my turn."

"I summon Alligator's Sword. Then I pay 1000 life points to activate Bond of Brothers to summon two more of the same type monster. Here come Giant Rat and Dark Zebra."

BB: 7000

(StSD: 4000/4000 --- 3000/3000)

"Now I attack directly with my other monsters."

"Negate Attack may not work on your god, but it does against your other monsters."

"I won't attack with Slifer. I end my turn."

"I activate Infinite Cards, Card of Safe Return, and Ectoplasmer. But then I sacrifice them to summon Hamon, Lord of Striking Thunder."

Hamon, Lord of Striking Thunder

Level 10

Thunder/Effect

Light

4000/4000

A giant, bat winged, yellow beast, like Ra, with a flat creepy face appeared.

"Slifer will weaken it."

(HLoST: 4000/4000 --- 2000/2000)

"I activate Jar of Greed to draw a card. Then I set two cards and attack. Hamon, destroy the rat."

The great beast struck the rat with lightning.

BB: 6450

"When Hamon destroys a monster you lose another 1000 life points."

BB: 5450

"I can summon an Earth monster with 1500 attack or less to the field. I summon another Giant Rat."

"Then Uria will destroy that rat."

The rat was consumed in flames.

BB: 4900

"Here comes yet another Giant Rat."

"Fine, I end my turn."

"I sacrifice my Giant Rat, Alligator's Sword, and Dark Zebra to summon Obelisk the Tormentor."

Obelisk the Tormentor

Level 10

Divine-Beast

Divine

4000/4000

A mighty, humanoid, blue monster tower over the field.

"I activate Type Zero Magic Crusher."

"That won't help you, Rae. But since I'm probably going to win, I won't attack just yet."

"How very kind."

"I know. I end my turn."

"I play Heavy Storm to destroy all magic and trap cards on the field."

"Why?"

"Because one card was Statue of the Wicked. When destroyed I can summon a Wicked Token."

Wicked Token

Level 4

Fiend

Dark

1000/1000

"The other reason was to power up Uria."

(ULoSF: 2000/2000 --- 3000/3000)

"Now I play Fiend's Sanctuary. This lets me summon a Metal Fiend Token."

Metal Fiend Token

Level 1

Fiend

Dark

0/0

"Now I play another Fiend's Sanctuary. Then I sacrifice my three tokens to summon Raviel, Lord of Phantasms."

Raviel, Lord of Phantasms

Level 10

Fiend/Effect

Dark

4000/4000

A great, creepy, blue, beast, like Obelisk, towered on the field.

"Your new beast is still susceptible to Slifer."

(RLoP: 4000/4000 --- 2000/2000)

"I set a card and end my turn."

"I set a monster and a card and end my turn."

"I activate Robbin' Goblin. When you take life point damage through an attack you discard a card. Now I attack your latest set monster with Raviel."

"I was Bubonic Vermin. Now I can bring forth another Vermin in face-down defense."

"Then I attack your other face-down with Hamon."

"It was Nimble Momonga. When it's destroyed in battle I gain 1000 life points."

"But the effect of Hamon would just take them away again. So they stay the same. Plus you have to discard. That weakens Slifer."

(StSD: 3000/3000 --- 2000/2000)

"Alright, but I can still set two more Nimble Momonga to the field."

"I end my turn, BB."

"Cool, I now sacrifice my two Momonga and my Vermin to summon The Winged Dragon of Ra."

The Winged Dragon of Ra

Level 10

Divine-Beast

Divine

A large gold sphere appeared floating on the field.

"Uh, Beast Boy, it's just a gold sphere."

"Oh yeah? Watch this. ahem Great beast of the sky please hear my cry. Transform thyself from orb of light to bring me victory in this fight. Envelop the desert with your glow and cast your rage upon my foe. Unlock your powers deep within so that together we may win. Appear in this Shadow Game as I call your name: Winged Dragon of Ra!"

The sphere unfolded into a gigantic golden dragon with massive wings.

"Did you have to do all that dramatic stuff just to summon it, Garfield?"

"Well, no, but it was cool wasn't it?"

Raven merely rolled her eyes with a sigh.

"Anyway, Ra's attack and defense come from the monsters used to summon it."

(TWDoR? --- 2900/800)

"Those stats aren't very impressive," said Raven, "And by the way, since you summoned a monster, I can summon a Phantasm Token."

Phantasm Token

Level 1

Fiend

Dark

1000/1000

"Then I sacrifice it to Raviel to increase his attack by the attack of the sacrificed monster. For the remainder of this turn."

(RLoP: 2000/2000 --- 3000/2000)

"Well then, I pay 1000 life points to make Ra destroy one of your monsters. I pick Hamon."

BB: 4900

The huge dragon became covered in flames to transform to Phoenix Mode. With that said, it came down and struck its bestial counterpart.

"Now I tribute Slifer and Ra to Obelisk. He now attacks and destroys all your monsters, plus you lose 4000 life points."

The two dragons were absorbed by Obelisk, who then made a massive fist and brought it down upon Raven.

Rae: 3200

"Now I finish by playing Pot of Avarice, which lets me return five monsters to my deck and then draw two cards. Your move."

"Monster Reborn to bring back Raviel. Our counterpart monsters are the same in strength. If I attack then we'll both be defenseless. So I activate Soul of the Pure to increase my life points by 800."

Rae: 4000

"I can't do anything else. Your move."

Beast Boy looked at his hand. Then he looked to see the two great creatures towering over the field. Then he thought. (What? He can't think?)

"You know, Rae," BB said, "I can't do anything either. So let's call it a draw."

"No, Gar, I want you to go all out. So give me your best shot."

BB smiled. "Okay then, I summon Don Turtle."

Don Turtle

Level 3

Reptile/Effect

Water

1100/1200

A turtle that was drawn into its shell appeared. You could see two shining eyes peering from inside the shell.

"When summoned, its effect lets me summon any other Don Turtles in my hand. So here comes one more."

"Why thanks, BB. Now I can bring forth two Phantasm Tokens. Then give them to Raviel to up his attack by their attacks. That makes him stronger than Obelisk."

(RLoP: 4000/4000 --- 6000/4000)

"Sorry, Rae, but that won't help you. Now I tribute my turtles to Obelisk."

"OtT: 4000/4000 --- Infinity)

"Now I attack!"

The god swung his mighty fist and sent Raviel flying back.

Rae: 0

"And that's game, Rae!"

Raven walked up to Beast Boy with a smile.

"I knew someday you'd beat me."

"Well, I don't know if it should count. I mean I did have to use the Egyptian God cards."

"Hey, a win's a win. And there's something else."

"What?"

"Beast Boy, I got you a new moped."

Beast Boy let out a cheer.

"Dude, this is the best present ever. How?"

"I used a little of the money for it. Most I saved up myself."

Beast Boy gave her a hug.

"Thanks, Rae. Now we can go cruising."

"I'm glad you like it."

"Although, maybe we should wait until tomorrow to try the moped."

"Why?" asked a confused Raven.

"Because," BB replied, "I think we should go inside and play a game we can both be winners at. If you get my drift." He flashed his smile.

Raven smirked. "Now that's the Beast Boy I fell in love with. Let the games begin."

With a kiss they went, hand in hand, back into the Tower to have some fun. And so concluded the duels at last. At least for now that is.

**The End**


End file.
